Tempestade
by Lara Boger
Summary: Abaixou-se e pegou a mochila que tinha caído no chão pela força com que Iori o empurrou. Não se permitiu mais que alguns segundos. Não queria mais ficar ali". YAOI Iori x Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "King of Fighters" não me pertence, e essa história não tem fins lucrativos. **

* * *

**_Tempestade_**

- Iori, pare com isso.

- Parar? Parar com o quê?

O homem ruivo andava freneticamente pelo quarto, num trajeto curto mas que parecia infinito, pegando roupas que estavam dentro do armário e jogando-as dentro de uma bolsa de viagem. Sua expressão era de ódio, algo quase maníaco. Uma faceta que Kyo Kusanagi já conhecia, mas que há tempos não via. E agora, mal consegui acreditar.

- De pensar bobagens, de ver coisas que não existem.

- Não existem? Não existem? – repetiu, com incredulidade - Que diabos você é, Kyo? Cego? Vai me dizer que não viu? Só um cego não veria aquilo!

O moreno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, perguntando para si mesmo o que tinha feito para merecer tamanho castigo. Sim, só podia ser castigo.

- Não aconteceu nada, Iori! Está imaginando coisas!

- Ele estava olhando pra você! O K' estava te comendo com os olhos! Ele sempre te cantou e você nunca fez nada! Você não me respeita mesmo...

- Isso é o que você quer pensar!

A resposta de Iori foi bem simples. Agarrou o braço do mais baixo, prendendo seu corpo contra a parede e machucando-o com as unhas finas. Estavam tão próximos que o moreno podia sentir o hálito de seu companheiro, mas agora ele simplesmente emanava cinismo e rancor. Exatamente do jeito como o conhecera.

- Ao contrário, Kyo. Eu acredito naquilo que meus olhos me mostram, e eu vi. Vi o K' te comendo com os olhos e você aceitando tudo. Você queria é que ele te comesse, miserável. Eu não sou o suficiente pra você.

As palavras raivosas de Iori tiraram Kyo do estado de aparente calma de quem tentava se defender. Sentiu seu sangue quase ferver, de modo que ignorou a dor em seus braços. Por instinto, seu corpo se retesou e seus pulsos se ergueram num gesto de defesa, desfazendo aquele contato forçado, ou ao menos tentando se defender.

- Quer dizer que é isso? Eu sou um puto?

- Deixe de se fazer de inocente, você não me engana...

Os olhos de Kyo marejaram com aquelas palavras, mas Yagami não teve tempo de perceber isso. Afastou-se bruscamente do rapaz menor, fechando a bolsa de viagem que estava sobre a cama e jogou-a contra ele, que agarrou-a por puro reflexo.

- Acabou. Eu não quero mais um Kusanagi na minha casa. Foi um erro.

Novamente agarrou o braço do rapaz e praticamente o arrastou até a porta, dali jogou-o para fora, batendo a porta em seguida. Não reparou que o céu estava cinza, quase negro.

Kyo também não tomou conhecimento do tempo, mesmo que o simples aroma denunciasse a tempestade iminente. Aquilo não importava.

Abaixou-se e pegou a mochila que tinha caído no chão pela força com que Iori o empurrou. Jogou-a no ombro e saiu dali rapidamente. Não se permitiu mais que alguns segundos. Não queria mais ficar ali.

A medida em que ficava mais distante da casa de Yagami, seus passos se tornavam lentos, mas automáticos. Não havia raciocínio naquilo. O caminho que percorria era familiar, mas não houve reconhecimento, apenas deixou-se levar sabendo que ia parar em seu apartamento. Se estivesse de moto, levaria meia hora mas aquele não era o caso. Sua moto estava na oficina, de modo que demoraria muito para chegar. Se chovesse, estaria no meio do caminho... mas nada que lhe fizesse diferença.

Mal sentiu os primeiros pingos em suas costas. Os fios de cabelo, pouco a pouco começaram a ficar úmidos. A roupa começou a colar em seu corpo. Os tênis fazendo um barulho irritante. As poças d'água tomaram conta da calçada.

Frio... sentia o vento gelado quase queimando sua pele. Sabia que não era sensato andar naquela chuva, que deveria procurar uma marquise ou toldo para se proteger... mas sensatez não era o que estava procurando. E de qualquer modo já estava encharcado. Não havia razão para evitar aquela água, então simplesmente continuou andando.

Ainda demorou para que se visse em frente ao prédio, e em vez de alívio ou satisfação, apenas deixou que um som de muxoxo escapasse de seus lábios.

Entrou pela área de serviço, evitando o hall de entrada para não molhar o piso e causar acidentes. Do mesmo modo, usou o elevador dos empregados. O risco de blecaute era muito alto, mas antes ficar preso em um elevador que cair das escadas.

Sem demora já estava em seu apartamento. E bastou ver-se protegido pelas paredes para sentir todo o cansaço daquele trajeto. Subitamente, seu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada... mas não se importou. Julgava ser devido ao longo tempo que andou para chegar até ali.

Sua vontade era cair no lugar mais próximo e ali ficar, exatamente do jeito que estava. Quase fez isso, mas os ímpetos de ex-atleta falaram mais alto. Precisava secar-se logo ou poderia esperar no mínimo um belo resfriado, afinal estivera na chuva pouco mais de uma hora seguida... mas por que andar estava sendo tão difícil?

Decidido a reagir, tirou o celular e o que mais poderia haver dentro do bolso de sua calça, colocando os objetos sobre a mesinha de centro. Objetos encharcados pela chuva que tomou, que talvez não servissem mais pra nada, pelo menos no caso do telefone. Quanto a mala, simplesmente soltou-a, deixando-a cair no chão. Pouco importava se ali teria uma poça d'água mais tarde.

Quase arrastando-se, decidiu ir para o quarto, pegar uma toalha. Pelo que se lembrava, ainda havia uma coisa ou outra no apartamento: uma toalha, um lençol, muda de roupa seca... talvez um pacote de macarrão instantâneo esquecido pelo tempo. O suficiente para passar a primeira noite. E além disso não teria a preocupação de fazer limpeza ou algo assim. O lugar não estava sujo, o que seria uma preocupação a menos.

Estava quase chegando ao quarto quando ouviu o toque de seu celular. Foi um susto, afinal chegara a pensar que ele havia estragado por causa da água. Passado seu instante de surpresa, o que veio a sua mente foi o desejo de ignorar aquele som irritante. Até poderia, mas imaginava que, fosse quem fosse, não desistiria tão facilmente. Apenas uma premonição de quem parecia acostumado à Lei de Murphy.

Deu meia volta e voltou para a sala. A medida em que ficava mais perto do cômodo, o toque parecia mais alto, fazendo com que o moreno se amaldiçoasse a cada segundo.

Abaixou-se e pegou o aparelho. No visor, conferiu o nome de quem tinha resolvido tirar uma hora para inferniza-lo.

"Beni..." era seu amigo escandaloso quem havia resolvido dar o ar da graça. Estava decidido a não atender, então com apenas dois toques o som cessou. E quando estava prestes a deixar aquilo de lado, o aparelho voltou a tocar.

"Droga!" resmungou. Respirou fundo, como numa preparação psicológica. Não era irreal, afinal Benimaru não era a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de se lidar, não que tivesse um gênio difícil, mas porque era excêntrico demais, quase histérico. Um bom amigo, mas que sabia ser muito inconveniente.

Apertou o botão e colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

- O que foi, Beni?

- Nossa! Mas que mal humor, hein? O que foi? O teu ruivo dormiu de calça jeans?

- Será que dá pra dizer logo o que quer?

- Credo, eu só queria saber se você pode me emprestar aquele...

Kyo não entendeu, era como se seu raciocínio estivesse em outro lugar. Ouvia a voz de seu amigo, mas não compreendia aquelas palavras.

- Ei, Kyo? Está me ouvindo?

- Hã? Sim, sim, estou ouvindo.

- Está? Então o que foi que eu te pedi?

- O que? – perguntou, indignado – Por que essa pergunta idiota?

- Porque tenho a certeza de que não está me ouvindo. E então? O que foi que eu te pedi?

Silêncio.

- Kyo! Kyo! – a voz alta do outro lado acabou despertando o moreno, que parecia confuso demais – Está me ouvindo?

- Estou ouvindo sim, Beni. Desculpe... o que estava falando mesmo?

- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem. Só estou cansado.

- Não parece. Não está ouvindo nada o que eu digo. Está sozinho? Tem aí com você?

- Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Nem a sua fera? Quer dizer que ele te soltou...?

- Mais ou menos isso. – respondeu, com a voz fraca.

- Onde você está?

Silêncio. Em seguida um barulho estranho, semelhante a um baque surdo, algo pesado caindo. Kyo não sentiu o impacto de seu corpo no chão. Apenas havia se sentido tonto e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa vã de fazer sua visão voltar ao foco. Sequer ouviu que seu amigo agora gritava no telefone, chamando-o.

Tudo parecia longe demais. Apenas deixou-se levar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com um rosto conhecido. No ínicio, completamente desfocado, parecia indistinto, mas à medida em que seus traços ficaram nítidos, o reconhecimento foi imediato. Não havia como confundir o loiro de cabelos espetados: Benimaru, seu amigo entrão e de figurino extravagante.

Porém, apesar do rosto conhecido, isso não foi o suficiente para evitar a surpresa.

- Kyo! – ouviu-o exclamar com alívio. – Você está bem?

Piscou os olhos como se tal ato pudesse lhe trazer mais clareza. Sentindo que estava deitado, tentou levantar para olhar ao seu redor e desobrir o que aconteceu, porém isso não lhe foi permitido.

- Nem pense nisso! – ouviu a voz de Beni soando de forma ameaçadora. Um tom que desconhecia – Fica quietinho.

- O que houve? – perguntou, tentando entender a situação.

- Eu é que pergunto! – o loiro exclamou, exasperado diante de seu amigo. Mas acalmou-se, pouco a pouco para que pudesse pensar. – Espera aí que eu já volto.

Kyo olhou ao seu redor, reconhecendo o ambiente, dando-se conta de que estava no seu apartamento, deitado no sofá. Viu seu amigo pegando a bolsa de viagem que estava ensopada e largada no chão, assim como seu celular.

De posse dos objetos de Kyo, Benimaru voltou ao moreno, fazendo-o levantar-se.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – indagou o moreno, confuso.

- Pra minha casa. Agora fique quieto e não discuta.

Calou-se, obedecendo ao loiro que lhe servia de apoio para ficar de pé e andar. E depois de quinze minutos de carro, uma vez dentro da casa dele, viu-se cercado de cuidados: agasalho e cobertores foram somente o início, pois logo vieram remédio, chá e sopa quente, como forma de amenizar os estragos feitos pela chuva em sua saúde.

Sentindo-se fraco, Kusanagi não pode recusar ou contestar por muito tempo, logo cedendo aos cuidados exagerados de Benimaru. Sabia que não ia conseguir escapar, então aceitar lhe pouparia os tímpanos das advertências vindas em voz estridente. Uma questão de sobrevivência.

- Aceitou rápido. – observou o loiro, despertando Kyo de sua debilidade. – Não reclamou, não contestou...

- E ia adiantar alguma coisa?

Benimaru riu diante daquela reclamação. Ele estava certo. Não adiantaria.

- O que houve? Como soube que...?

- Dedução. Pelo som do telefone, não estava na rua e você mesmo disse que estava sozinho. Eu só arrisquei. – explicou. – Fiquei preocupado, demorou muito a acordar... o que aconteceu? Estávamos no telefone, e de repente eu ouvi um barulho...

- Não sei o que houve. Só sei que fiquei tonto...

- Bom, você pegou aquela chuva toda, e ainda por cima estava frio. Deve ter ficado fraco. – ponderou – Mas por que estava lá?

- É uma longa história...

- Tempo é o que não falta, Kyo. Não vai sair daqui tão cedo porque eu não vou deixar. – disse, entregando-lhe uma caneca de chá.

- Ok, então eu conto.

Entre goles de chá, e palavrões de Benimaru, Kusanagi foi contando a história. Falou sobre a discussão, que começara aparentemente sem razão, dos ciúmes de Iori, as acusações que envolviam K' -, alguém com quem trocava apenas cumprimentos ou palavras banais – e também sobre o momento em que fora jogado na rua. Um relato surpreendentemente calmo e pausado, apesar de todos os acontecimentos e do tamanho de sua mágoa.

Talvez já estivesse calejado. Aprendera a suportar minimamente, por mais que lhe doesse.

E doía.

- Yagami é um idiota! – rosnou o loiro. – Idiota!

- Já sei disso, Beni. Não precisa repetir.

- Não, chamar aquele Yagami de idiota nunca é demais. É um dos meus esportes preferidos, ainda mais quando tenho motivos. Olha só o estado que você ficou por causa dele! Ele não tinha esse direito...

- Tinha, Beni. A casa era dele.

- A coisa não se resume a isso, Kyo. Yagami foi um filho da puta.

- Ele foi o que sempre foi. O culpado fui eu quem ignorei.

- Não, Kyo. Não assuma uma culpa que você não tem. Tudo bem que você seja lerdo, mas o imbecil não tinha direito de fazer o que fez. Você nunca deu motivos pra isso.

- Não preciso dar motivos. Ele inventa, perfeitamente. A imaginação do Iori sempre funcionou muito bem. Fértil até demais. – observou, enquanto sorvia um gole do chá quente.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Eu? Sei lá, não tenho a mínima idéia. Acabei de levar um pé na bunda, de ser expulso de casa, pegar uma tempestade e de acordar de um desmaio. Não deu tempo de pensar em nada. Sei que preciso voltar pro apartamento e fazer uma boa faxina...

Kyo fez que ia levantar, mas Benimaru não deixou. Ao perceber a tentativa, seu rosto assumiu novamente uma expressão entre a zanga e a preocupação. Uma mãe zangada por uma desobediência de criança. Era isso que seu amigo estava parecendo, e Kusanagi realmente teve de conter um riso ao pensar nisso.

- Onde pensa que vai? Não pode sair desse jeito.

- Desse jeito, como?

- Doente. Está com febre, sabia? Por acaso está querendo parar no hospital com pneumonia? Sossega!

- Já estou bem! Não precisa perder o seu tempo.

- E quem disse que é perda de tempo? Pelo amor de Deus, Kyo! Nós somos amigos! Você pegou aquela tempestade e desmaiou. Não vou deixar que volte pra aquela pocilga. Não tem condições de passar a noite lá.

- Vai deixar de ser uma pocilga assim que eu fizer uma faxina.

- Não vai ter faxina nenhuma, pelo menos não hoje. Aliás, por que não contrata alguém pra cuidar disso?

- Hum... – pareceu refletir – Senso mínimo de independência e maturidade? Responsabilidade?

- Não. – discordou o loiro. – Nada disso: é penitência. Você quer expiar seus pecados. Desde que o idi... ops! Yagami te chamou de imaturo e preguiçoso que começou a agir assim. Olha, há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? Desde a infância! E acho que isso me dá alguma credibilidade pra falar de você. Posso te assegurar que isso não é verdade. Vocês foram criados de forma muito diferente e quanto à isso não há comparação. Não tem que se comparar a ele, Kyo. Isso é sabotagem.

- Sabotagem... – repetiu o moreno, sem se dar conta de que pensara alto.

- Você não tem que ser como Yagami, ou ser o que ele quer. Não estou dizendo que Iori faça por mal, mas faz. Isso é fato. E basta uma briguinha qualquer pra que ele fale sobre traições que não existem, sobre seu jeito, suas manias e seu sobrenome. Esse tipo de relação só faz mal. Não parece amor.

Um momento de silêncio se fez presente. Kyo parecia refletir sobre aquelas palavras, mas nada que durasse muito tempo. A veracidade daquilo lhe parecia óbvia, provara dela na própria pele.

- É, mas isso não importa mais. Acabou, não foi? Não da forma adequada, mas acabou.

- Acabou mesmo? Sua mala parece leve demais para quem foi expulso de casa.

- Iori jogou as coisas na mala na hora da fúria. Deve ter pego as primeiras roupas que viu.

- Então ficaram outras roupas lá?

- Ficaram, mas nada de importante. – suspirou, desanimado e olhando para o fundo da caneca vazia. – Nada que vá me fazer grande falta, a ponto de ter de ir lá e buscar.

- Então não vai até a casa dele?

- Precisaria de uma desculpa bem melhor que essa pra procura-lo. Não tenho vontade nenhuma de me encontrar com ele, só que eu já sei que não vai demorar a acontecer. A gente sempre acaba se esbarrando, não importa como. O problema é que não estou com cabeça pra isso.

- Você deveria dar um tempo... arejar um pouco a cabeça. Fazer uma viagem. Acho que vai te fazer bem.

- É, uma boa idéia. – concordou, decidido a pensar no assunto, mas sem fazer garantias. – Obrigado, Beni. Está fazendo muito por mim e estou te dando muito trabalho.

- Não precisa agradecer, amigo é pra essas coisas. Além disso, de quantas encrencas já me tirou? E quem é o único que me atura quando estou de porre? - perguntou, dando uma piscadela e um sorriso sacana que Kyo já conhecia. Ápice da cumplicidade entre os dois amigos.

Mais algumas palavras trocadas sobre assuntos banais e Kyo foi deixado sozinho, para que descansasse. Foi colocado no quarto de Beni, que não permitiu que seu amigo ficasse no sofá.

A Kusanagi restaram apenas pensamentos. Era a única coisa a fazer, pelo menos naquele momento. Sentia-se fraco, e mesmo se não fosse o caso, Benimaru não lhe deixaria ir enquanto a tempestade continuasse. Não havia alternativa, então o jeito era planejar o que faria dali por diante. Afinal os últimos acontecimentos exigiam isso. Sua situação havia mudado, e precisava descobrir um caminho.

Talvez Beni estivesse certo. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, dar um tempo para si mesmo. De fato, sentia falta de viajar e essa idéia animou-o um pouco.

Um pouco. Não muito. Não quando lembrava do que acabara de passar. Sentia-se um lixo. Iori o humilhara. Aquelas palavras, o modo com que fora enxotado... talvez um cachorro vira-lata despertasse mais respeito e consideração.

Aquilo merecia um porre. Deveria estar em um bar, enchendo a cara, lamentando a desilusão amorosa para o cara do balcão. Com certeza era um bom momento para ficar bêbado. Talvez o alcool aliviasse sua chateação.

Mas não. Estava doente, na casa do melhor amigo. Sequer tinha o direito de curtir fossa normalmente.

Enfim, não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. Já estava feito. Restava repensar aquele relacionamento, pesar se realmente deveria sentir-se mal por ele, se valia a pena sentir fossa.

Iori não merecia. Certamente não merecia.

Talvez pudesse lamentar apenas o fato de ter perdido tempo naquela história, mas que se danasse.

Estava na hora de pensar em si mesmo.

ooOOoo

O dia seguinte não seria dos mais fáceis, mas Kyo acordou sentindo-se incrivelmente disposto.

Não que estivesse completamente reestabelecido. Tinha dor de cabeça, alguma fraqueza, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhá-lo. A iminência de planejar um tempo para si era o bastante para aliviar o desconforto.

- Bom dia, Beni.

- Bom dia, Kyo. Acordou cedo, pensei que fosse dormir mais. Como se sente?

- Meio cansado, mas tudo bem.

- Passou mal?

- Não, acho que fiquei agitado demais. Demorei a pegar no sono.

- Ficou acordado pensando?

- Fiquei sim. Pensei no que você me disse.

- Hã?! - Benimaru interrompeu o gesto de beber seu café com um gesto de incredulidade - Kyo Kusanagi pensando em alguma coisa que eu disse?? É por isso que o céu tá pensando em desabar! - disse, referindo-se ao mau tempo do lado de fora. Céu nublado, mas sem sinal de chuva inimente.

- De vez em quando você diz algo que preste, Beni. Especialmente quando está sóbrio.

- E qual foi o bom conselho que eu te dei?

- Viajar. Vou fazer uma viagem, passar um tempo fora.

- Quanto tempo?

- Ainda não sei. Vou deixar pra decidir depois, não vou fazer planos.

- Decidiu pelo menos pra onde vai?

- Não. - respondeu, enquanto servia-se de café preto, para em seguida rir da expressão surpresa no rosto do amigo. Benimaru parecia espantado – O que foi?

- Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou ou foi a convivência com aquele idiota? Não planejou nada?

- Na verdade, eu tô a fim de sumir por uns tempos. Ninguém precisa saber pra onde vou e seguir meus passos.

- Mas não vai contar nem pra mim?? - perguntou o loiro, de forma quase ofendida, na certa considerando uma negativa como um sinal de ingratidão ou inimizade.

- Se você soubesse guardar segredo, poderia pensar no assunto. - respondeu Kyo, rindo do olhar fulminante que recebeu de seu amigo. - Brincadeira! Eu realmente ainda não sei pra onde vou, mas você vai ser o primeiro pra quem vou mandar notícias, certo?

A expressão de Benimaru logo se abrandou, aparentemente satisfeito com a promessa de prioridade. Na verdade, sua satisfação estava em perceber como Kusanagi parecia estar reagindo melhor do que esperava.

- E quando você parte pra essa "excursão"?

- O mais rápido possível. Se pudesse, ia hoje mesmo, mas tenho coisas pra ajeitar: bagagem, dinheiro... acho que se eu ver isso hoje, posso ir amanhã de manhã.

- Está mesmo com pressa, hein?

- E o que está me prendendo, Beni? Não tem nada aqui que dependa da minha presença, etão posso ir na hora que eu bem entender.

- Quanta decisão... - debochou.

- Uma hora eu ia ter que aprender.

Naquele dia, saiu da casa do amigo com a cabeça cheia de planos. Tinha providências a tomar, e quanto mais cedo pudesse resolver tudo, mais cedo poderia partir.

Assim que pôs os pés na rua, desligou o celular. Não era um hábito, mas não queria ser incomodado. Não queria ninguém seguindo seus passos, e como não estava acostumado a isso, sua atitude serviria como um preparativo para o que viria a seguir.

Um pouco de liberdade.

OoOOoo

Manhã seguinte. Aeroporto.

- Kyo, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Viajar? Estou louco pra entrar no avião!

- Sua cara não parece tão animada assim.

- É que eu lembro de tudo que aconteceu...

- Tem que deixar isso pra trás. Tenho certeza de que esse tempo fora vai te fazer muito bem.

- Assim espero. - levantou as mãos, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. - Obrigado, Beni. Você foi um amigão.

- Não me agradeça. Amigo é pra essas coisas. - sorriu – Mas, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O quê? Quer que eu te traga aguma coisa? Alguma encomenda?

- Não, não é isso.

- O que é, então?

- Promete que vai mandar notícias. Eu sei que não quer ninguém te seguindo ou enchendo o saco, mas vê se manda pelo menos um sinal de vida! Senão vou acabar roendo as unhas de preocupação!

Kyo riu. Foi sua primeira risada genuína desde os últimos acontecimentos. Não tinha como não rir de Benimaru quando ele ameaçava um dos seus ataques de ansiedade.

- Não esquenta a cabeça. No que depender de mim, as suas unhas vão ficar intactas. Prometo que mando sinal de vida, pode ficar descansado.

- Acho bom mesmo.

A voz do auto-falante fez a chamada dos passageiros para um dos vôos. A deixa para as últimas palavras.

- Juízo, Kusanagi! Não faça nada que eu não faria, ok?

- É aí que mora o perigo...

Despediram-se com um abraço breve e palavras cômicas. Coisas de amigos.

Sem demora, Kyo saiu do saguão e foi para a area de embarque, saindo do campo de visão de Benimaru, que parecia lhe vigiar atentamente.

E dentro do avião, já acomodado em sua poltrona e esperando pela partida, olhou a paisagem pela janela, com seus pensamentos em polvorosa.

Estava ansioso por aquela viagem. Não pela diversão, mas pelo gosto de fuga. Sentia-se um covarde por tudo aquilo, mas sabia que precisava de um tempo.

Tinha que esquecer, precisava ser egoísta, pensar em se divertir e viver coisas novas. Estava na hora de mudar a situação, e aquela viagem era a sua deixa.

Talvez algo muito bom estivesse lhe esperando. Era nisso que tinha de pensar. Havia milhares de promessas, diversas possibilidades. Tudo à sua espera e dependia apenas de si para que se concretizassem.

Era o seu momento. Ninguém lhe tiraria isso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do comandante, dando boas vindas aos passageiros e anunciando que levantariam vôo.

Um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Um bom começo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

Não sabe como mandar uma review? Então aprenda nessa explicação rápida:

Vai no final da história que você leu, e encontre uma janelinha escrito: "**Submit Reviews"** e vai ter um botão do lado escrito: **"GO".** Aperte o **"GO" **e vai aparecer uma janela, você escreve o comentário e clica em "**Submit Review"!**

Ok?

Até o próximo chapie!


	3. Chapter 3

Longe. Casa de Iori Yagami.

O homem ruivo estava andando pela casa, traçando um caminho que não chegava a lugar nenhum, mas não estava se importando com isso. estava distraído demais para pensar nisso, ocupado demais tentando ligar para o seu namorado.

"_Droga!"_ pensou, quando mais uma vez ouviu a conhecida mensagem de telefone desligado ou fora de área. Mensagem irritante.

Apertou o botão _redial _para uma nova tentativa.

"_Atende, Kyo... por favor, atende!"_ pedia, mentalmente em uma espécie de mantra, numa quase prece. Quase, porque não estava sendo atendido.

Talvez os deuses não gostassem dele.

- ... _o número discado se encontra desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Por fa..._

- Droga! – gritou, atirando o aparelho longe, exasperado.

Estava pendurado naquele telefone há mais de horas. Desde o dia anterior estava tentando falar com Kyo, mas não conseguia. Iori estava irritado, mas se continha ao lembrar que era sua culpa. Foi ele mesmo quem começara com aquela história toda, e não podia fugir à responsabilidade.

"_Onde eu estava com a cabeça...?"_

O arrependimento por seus atos daquela noite não demoraram a surgir. Foi apenas o tempo de se acalmar um pouco. O suficiente para pensar e descobrir que sequer se lembrava do motivo da última discussão. Provavelmente algo muito banal. Era sempre assim: um pequeno motivo, - as vezes insignificante se parasse pra pensar - levando ao outro.

Nada que justificasse o fato de ter jogado seu namorado na rua, no meio de uma tempestade.

Será que ele tinha pego aquela chuva toda? Certamente sim, afinal a moto dele estava na oficina...

Kyo tinha todos os motivos para estar aborrecido e não querer atender o telefone... o moreno tinha orgulho, e não ia engolir fácil aquela história.

Sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas precisava falar com ele. Não podia deixa-lo remoer essa história por mais tempo.

Abaixou-se e pegou o telefone que jogara no chão. Decidiu que faria mais uma tentativa. Uma última tentativa.

- _Esse telefone se encont..._

Suspirou. Mais uma vez aquela mensagem gravada em vez da voz que queria ouvir. Então, decidiu que não ia ficar parado esperando. Causara o problema, e agora ia resolvê-lo.

ooOOoo

Estava em frente ao prédio onde seu namorado tinha um apartamento. Esperava que Kyo estivesse lá.

Pediu informações na portaria. Do porteiro ouviu que o moreno esteve ali na véspera. Entrou e saiu de alguns minutos, mas que não o viu mais depois disso.

Perfeitamente plausível para Iori. Os porteiros se revezavam em turnos, e Kusanagi poderia ter voltado sem que um deles o visse. Poderia estar trancado no apartamento.

Perfeitamente esperado em se tratando de Kyo Kusanagi.

Subiu até o andar onde ficava o apartamento e respirou fundo assim que se viu em frente a porta. Deveria esperar dele uma péssima recepção.

Criando coragem apertou a campainha. Esperou por alguns segundos. Nada.

Apertou de novo. Sem resultados. Foi o mesmo que não ter feito nada.

Encostou o ouvido à porta, tentando ouvir passos ou qualquer outro som que pudesse denunciar a presença de Kusanagi, mas houve apenas o silêncio.

Bateu a porta, chamando-o pelo nome, mas não teve resultados. Talvez Kyo realmente não estivesse lá.

Mas para onde ele teria ido, então?

ooOOoo

Agradeceu ao porteiro e saiu do prédio a passos lentos. Estava ficando preocupado e sua mente começava a pensar em prováveis lugares para onde Kyo poderia ter ido.

Ainda pensando nas possibilidades, tirou o celular do bolso, tentando ligar para o moreno. Tudo que obteve foi a mesma mensagem. Palavras que escutou até chegar num local em potencial: a casa de Benimaru Nikaido.

Certo, não gostava dele. Implicância gratuita e recíproca, já que o loiro apenas o tolerava. Mas o fato era que precisava ceder. Era o melhor amigo de Kyo. Não podia ignorar isso.

Apertou a campainha e esperou até que o dono da casa abrisse a porta. Sem demora, deparou-se com aquela figura que considerava um dos seres mais esquisitos que já conhecera. Tão esquisito que não sabia como Kyo conseguia andar junto com ele.

- Olá, Yagami.

- Olá, Nikaido. Estou procurando o Kyo. Ele está aí? – perguntou, olhando discretamente para dentro procurando algum vestígio da presença do moreno que pudesse contestar em caso de uma negativa.

- Até esteve, mas já saiu.

- E sabe pra onde ele foi?

- Ele não me disse.

- E quando volta?

- Não sei. Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Estou tentando falar com ele, mas não estou conseguindo.

- Ele desligou o celular.

- Acha que vai demorar? Eu... preciso muito falar com ele. – disse, parecendo sem jeito. Provavelmente Kyo tinha contado a Benimaru sobre a briga.

- Imagino que sim. Entre.

O ruivo estranhou aquele convite, mas aceitou. Estranhou mais ainda a seriedade do outro: Benimaru não costumava ser assim. Nenhuma provocação ou piadinha ácida... definitivamente não parecia ele.

- Se tivesse chegado aqui uma hora antes, talvez vocês se encontrassem.

- Foi falta de sorte. Fiquei tentando falar com ele pelo celular, fui até o apartamento. Disseram que não passou a noite lá.

- Kyo dormiu aqui nas duas últimas noites. – explicou, calmamente. – O celular passou a primeira noite desligado porque o aparelho pegou muita chuva por causa daquela tempestade. E ontem Kyo deve ter deixado desligado de propósito: porque passou o dia fora resolvendo problemas pessoais. Só voltou no fim da tarde.

- Então é provável que eu só o encontre a noite... – disse, sem querer, pensando alto. – Ele falou se voltava pra cá ou ia pro apartamento?

- Não, Yagami. Nem aqui nem no apartamento. Você não vai conseguir vê-lo hoje.

- Amanhã então?

Benimaru balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Nikaido, fala de uma vez! Eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Iori, impaciente e elevando sem querer o tom de voz. Não estava entendendo aquilo, mas sentia que não ia ouvir coisa boa.

- O Kyo viajou.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Kyo viajou e não tem data pra voltar. Ele estava chateado e quis esfriar a cabeça. Eu o acompanhei no aeroporto, e embarcou faz uma hora.

- Mas, onde? Pra onde ele foi?

- Ele não falou. Perguntei muito, mas Kyo disse que não queria ninguém vigiando os passos dele.

- Mas você deixou?! – indagou o ruivo, zangado e perplexo com o que estava ouvindo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Yagami? Esperasse ele dormir pra mexer nas coisas dele escondido e tentar ver as passagens? Já foi um sacrifício mantê-lo aqui duas noites, ele nem queria vir comigo!

- Então... não foi ele quem veio até aqui?

Benimaru balançou a cabeça, negando. De forma pausada, começou a contar sobre os acontecimentos: o telefonema, o jeito como o encontrou, a forma como quis ir embora... e Iori ouviu atentamente.

Tão atentamente que não perdeu a oportunidade de remoer cada palavra. Não havia muito a ser feito.

Ao chegar em casa, jogou-se na poltrona. A cabeça cheia de pensamentos, refletindo sobre seus equívocos. Ou melhor, sobre seus erros. Era o melhor nome para definir o que fizera.

"_Ah, Kyo... eu não queria..." _pensou, tentando refletir. Não havia "por quês". As razões pareciam muito evidentes. Benimaru fizera questão de lhe dar um panorama bem claro sobre como estava seu namorado.

O moreno não era do tipo que se abalasse por pouco. Guardava tudo pra si. Kyo era o seu oposto: suportava enquanto Yagami extravasava.

Mas sempre havia um limite. Porém, na hora da raiva Iori não fora capaz de reconhecer isso. Com seu ato impensado de expulsa-lo de casa e joga-lo na rua, acabou pisando em seu orgulho. Foi feri-lo demais.

Seu ato significou dizer que ele era descartável, substituível, desprezível. Um nada.

Ultrapassara todos os limites com aquela atitude.

Humilhara-o suficiente para que ele quisesse sumir. E assim Kyo tinha feito, sem deixar destino ou endereço.

Ao menos restara um vínculo: Benimaru. O único para quem o moreno prometera mandar notícias. Não era muito, mas alguma coisa. Talvez o bastante diante da perspectiva do total desconhecimento.

Agora, a única alternativa era esperar.

Esperar não era o seu forte, mas as circunstâncias não lhe deram escolhas. Seus atos e palavras haviam criado aquela situação, portanto não podia reclamar.

Deveria apenas sentar e esperar por sua volta.

Tinha certeza que viriam dias tortuosos, mas não poderia escapar disso.

Era o preço a ser pago.

* * *

**Notas do autor:** Bom, alguma viva alma se habilita a comentar essa história? Eu gostaria de saber o que está achando até agora...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da autora:** Dramático, não deu pra evitar. Foi mais forte que eu. Fundo do poço total. Quem se habilita?

* * *

Quando pensou em viajar, Kyo teve em mente que precisava de agitação. Que movimento e diversão a sua volta poderia lhe fazer bem.

Nova York foi o primeiro lugar que pensou naquela noite na casa de Benimaru. Lá certamente não lhe faltaria o que fazer. A vida era intensa em todos os sentidos.

Talvez fosse melhor se divertir e não ter tempo de pensar. E assim o fez.

Cinema, teatro, shows e bares. Kyo freqüentou esses lugares, sempre sozinho. Não precisava estar acompanhado para se divertir e fosse como fosse, preferia continuar assim.

"_Antes só que mal acompanhado"_ não era isso que diziam?

Kyo conseguiu diversão: assistiu filmes, peças e shows de música, visitou alguns parques. Coisas que lhe trouxeram alguma leveza, mas não tão duradouras quanto deveriam ser. Sensações fugazes não tinham tanta serventia. Ainda assim aquele lhe parecia o melhor lugar. Isso lhe parecia certo.

Porém, essa idéia durou apenas duas semanas, até o desfecho de uma de suas saídas noturnas.

Estava sentado em um dos vários bares de NY, assistindo um show de música e bebendo um drinque. Uma bebida de baixo teor alcoólico, nada que pudesse nublar seus sentidos. Sabia que era fraco com bebidas, e estava respeitando seus próprios limites, afinal estava sozinho em um outro país. Precisava ser sensato.

Apesar de o bar estar lotado e da música alta, as coisas pareciam relativamente tranqüilas. O problema era passar despercebido: logo começou a ser abordado por pessoas com outras intenções.

Mulheres e homens, sóbrios ou bêbados, de forma discreta ou não. Mas Kyo dispensava a todos educadamente.

Não queria "se dar bem". Isso não estava em seus planos. Queria apenas um pouco de paz, solidão. Outros pensamentos, coisas novas... mas seus planos não pareciam muito eficazes. Não quando um dos guitarristas daquela banda lembrava vagamente um certo ruivo.

Uma semelhança muito vaga, mas ainda assim capaz de despertar sensações que gostaria de esquecer. Com isso deu sua noite no bar como encerrada: pagou a conta e resolveu sair. Atravessar o corredor humano era uma tarefa chata, mas necessária.

Quando conseguiu chegar à rua, percebeu-a deserta. Não estranhou por causa do horário, e de qualquer forma seria bom. Sem a multidão típica de Nova York, talvez conseguisse chegar mais cedo ao hotel.

Mas seus planos foram frustrados ao sentir um forte puxão em seu ombro, que o fez entrar em um dos vários becos que havia pelo meio do caminho.

- É, garotão... nós nos encontramos de novo. É o destino, não acha? – sussurrou uma voz bem ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto outras, mais distantes, sussurravam coisas entre elogios e obscenidades.

Aquelas vozes lhe eram familiares. Na certa era um dos homens que tentaram se aproximar enquanto estavam no bar. Não poderia dizer que qual deles, afinal mal se lembrava dos rostos, mas tinha certeza de que era isso: pessoas que não aceitaram a rejeição e queriam se divertir de qualquer forma.

Sentiu quando o prenderam contra a parede, quando mãos o mantinham seguro ali, tentando percorrer seu corpo e tirar-lhe as roupas. Sabia que estava cercado, mas não sabia por quantos. Quatro ou cinco pessoas talvez. A escuridão o estava deixando desorientado.

Porém isso durou apenas poucos segundos. Apenas o tempo de Kyo orientar-se minimamente e não gastar energia a toa. Queria ter precisão de seus atos.

Não houve palavras de sua parte e nem avisos. Sem demora, o seu punho cerrado atingiu o alvo pretendido.

Ouviu risos, assovios e palavras jocosas enquanto aqueles homem pareceram se tornar mais agressivos, afinal reafirmara a sua recusa e isso certamente não os deixou contentes. Afrontara a todos, especialmente aquele em que dera o soco.

- Olha aí, pessoal... ele é rebelde. – disse o homem, com a voz meio arrastada pela agressão sofrida. Ele puxou os cabelos do moreno, fazendo-o arquear o pescoço e deixando sua pele exposta. Sussurrava tão próximo que Kyo podia sentir a respiração quente e o hálito fétido de bebida. – Nós vamos te ensinar a ser mais educado, não é, galera?

- Ééééé... – responderam os outros, em coro.

- A festa vai começar, bonitão...

E a festa realmente começou, mas não da forma que pretendiam. Bastou que Kusanagi livrasse um dos seus braços. Não ia ser naquela noite que eles se dariam bem. Os golpes precisos e certeiros de Kyo garantiriam isso.

Porém não ficou ileso. No escuro, não pode evitar um golpe de punhal, mas não foi nada que o parasse. Só parou de lutar depois de se certificar de que seus oponentes já estavam fora de combate, usando a luz de suas chamas para checar o espaço. Todos eles estavam em seus devidos lugares: no chão, inconscientes ou tontos demais para se colocarem de pé.

Saiu daquele beco, e logo adiante, numa cabine telefônica, chamou a polícia relatando os acontecimentos como se fosse apenas uma testemunha. Ficou ali por perto até ouvir o som das sirenes, afastando-se em seguida para não ser visto, não querendo se envolver ainda mais na história. No fim, pôs-se a caminho do hospital mais próximo: o corte sangrava muito e provavelmente precisaria de cuidados.

E foi assim que terminou sua ultima noite em Nova York: em uma sala do pronto-socorro, deitado em uma maca enquanto uma enfermeira dava pontos em seu abdômen, ouvindo dela que o ferimento fora profundo, mas que teve sorte por não ter atingido um dos rins. Teria uma cicatriz, mas não se importou.

Era apenas mais uma marca a carregar, como tantas outras que já tinha em seu corpo.

ooOOoo

Paris foi um passo estranho de sua parte, tinha de admitir. Um lugar daqueles nunca estivera em seus planos. Tudo bem que a viagem começara sem planos de destino, mas nada que tirasse a perspectiva de absurdo a esse respeito.

Paris era uma cidade repleta de todas as formas de arte, rica em cultura e conhecimento. O total oposto de Kyo... pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Kyo Kusanagi nunca tivera sensibilidade para arte. O máximo que dispunha disso era um poema ou outro, escrito às pressas, rabiscado em qualquer lugar e de qualquer jeito. E mal escritos: pelo menos era o que pensava assim que os lia. Sentia-se ridículo sempre que fazia isso.

E cultura nunca fora o seu forte. Kusanagi mal estudou, não tinha o hábito de ler. Nunca fora incentivado para ir além do estritamente necessário. Isso não era importante na visão dos outros. Gostava de música, e se pudesse faria algum cursinho para aprender algum instrumento, mas no que isso faria diferença nos torneios?

Apesar de gostar daquelas coisas, era apenas um mero espectador. Por tudo que era, Kyo sabia que não seria mais do que isso. Talvez justamente por esse motivo tivesse ido parar lá. Um tipo de instinto ou desejo secreto.

Foi estranho sair do hotel para o primeiro passeio. Como já era de se esperar, sentiu-se completamente deslocado. Era previsível, mas acabou descobrindo pelo menos um ponto em comum: comida. A primeira coisa que fez naquele dia foi comer. Seu apetite sempre fora grande e seu estômago parecia saber de todas as promessas de sabores daquela cidade.

Pelo menos era um começo.

Depois disso, não foi difícil para Kyo seguir. Bastou agir como um turista comum e fazer os mesmos roteiros. De início, bastava isso para descobrir outros lugares, e a partir disso ter o que fazer não foi mais um problema.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, entrou em museus, galerias e bibliotecas. Não soube o que o levou para tais lugares: atribuiu isso primeiro ao senso de turista. Mas, ao fazer o mesmo caminho no dia seguinte, acabou admitindo que deveria ser uma vontade a mais.

O moreno descobriu a razão de Paris ser chamada de cidade-luz. Seus olhos, ávidos de curiosidade perseguiram tudo o que estava ao seu alcance e o distraíram de seus pensamentos.

Havia tanto a se ver que Kyo dificilmente ficava parado. Paris era agitada o bastante para distraí-lo. Distraiu-o a ponto de deixá-lo alheio aos olhares que recebia dos outros. Alguns discretos, outros mais expansivos. De encanto ou lascívia... muitas reações que ele nem se dava conta, continuando tão desligado quanto a isso como sempre.

Mas, apesar da agitação e de estar bem ali, sentia-se sozinho. Sentia falta de toques, de envolvimento.

Sentia falta do ruivo, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Não devia e nem podia sentir falta dele porque aquilo havia acabado. Iori mesmo quem colocara fim no relacionamento.

Então decidiu que seguiria adiante. Se aparecesse alguém, ia investir. Se quisesse esquecer precisava viver coisas novas.

Foi uma decisão tomada um pouco antes de resolver entrar em um café. Estava distraído comendo um doce quando um rapaz se aproximou discretamente, perguntando se poderia sentar-se junto com ele. Kyo assentiu, percebendo que o lugar parecia lotado. E como se fosse uma consequência natural, começaram a conversar.

Kyo gostou daquilo. Há tempos não conversava com alguém. Desde que começara a viajar, seu contato com as outras pessoas era apenas de poucas palavras, fosse pela barreira do idioma ou pela falta de oportunidade.

O rapaz parecia simpático. Sua conversa era interessante e sua aparência parecia ser um bônus. Seu rosto era bem atraente, um conjunto harmonioso: rosto quadrado, de traços leves, olhos castanhos claros e amendoados, cabelos loiros em tom acobreado e lisos. Uma combinação que lhe dava um aspecto tipicamente francês, de porte aristocrático e quase arrogante.

Olivier Martel. Esse era o nome dele. Um escritor em início de carreira, ou alguém que gostaria de escrever, mas até o momento arriscara-se apenas em simples contos, segundo suas próprias palavras. Agora, queria escrever um livro. Por isso decidira viajar.

O que era uma simples pausa para um café evoluiu para uma conversa duradoura sobre assuntos amenos. E Kyo adorou isso, há quanto tempo não conversava com alguém?

Sentia falta disso. E como se fosse um presente que merecesse, aproveitou. Era uma outra atmosfera, outro tipo de pessoa e de assunto. Outro universo.

Foi uma tarde muito boa. Sem demora e já estavam quase conversando como amigos. Não amigos de infância, mas como quem já parecia ter alguma intimidade. O bastante para fazer uma conversa parecer muito interessante.

Com algum tempo, a coisa foi evoluindo para o flerte. Discreto, de início, mas que ia se intensificando a cada aceitação ou recusa discreta da parte de Kusanagi. Oliver era envolvente em suas palavras, talvez pelo fato de escrever, ou por ser francês, como se pudesse ser um dom natural de quem lá nascesse.

Muitos fatores que, unidos à aquele belo rosto lhe tornaram extremamente atraente. Kyo quase poderia ceder a ele, interrompendo aquele isolamento.

E foi o que acabou acontecendo, num desenrolar absolutamente natural. A conversa da tarde no café se estendeu para a noite. As amenidades fluíram para o flerte. E era natural que do flerte pudessem partir para o algo mais. Sem forçar a barra, apenas uma conseqüência natural.

Kyo aceitou o convite de Olivier para saírem do café e ir para um barzinho, e de lá para o hotel onde o outro estava hospedado. Estava se sentindo seguro pela atenção que ele lhe dava, por seus toques discretos e suas palavras. Tudo aquilo estava impelindo-o a ir adiante.

Bastou que entrassem no elevador para que seus olhares ganhassem intensidade, um pouco de desejo, mais exposto. E assim que fecharam a porta do quarto, um segundo foi tempo demais para esperar por um beijo. Os lábios de Olivier uniram-se aos seus em um beijo com um gosto bom. Um sabor diferente, não como o gosto de Iori.

Não havia comparação, seria injusto e não queria pensar no assunto naquele momento. Olivier parecia ansioso e Kyo não queria lhe deixar esperando. Então correspondeu-o, tentando acalmar e ao mesmo tempo atiçá-lo.

Kyo não precisava de muito para fazer isso. O simples ato de corresponde-lo parecia ser muito aquele rapaz que já estava quase se desmanchando com o simples roçar das peles. Não seria preciso muito para que começassem a se perder: um tendo apenas o corpo do outro como realidade. Os sons e indícios de prazer como tudo aquilo a ser dito e ouvido. Tudo na mais absoluta sincronia, fazendo com que horas parecessem apenas minutos por tal intensidade.

Momentos bons que se perderam em apenas uma frase ao fim de tudo.

- Você está bem? Te machuquei? – perguntou Kyo.

- Não, não me machucou. Você foi ótimo. E você? Te machuquei?

- Não, está tudo bem. Você foi gentil.

Olivier se ajeitou na cama, sentando-se para ficar mesma posição que o moreno, fitando-o com um olhar satisfeito.

- Eu sei que esqueci uma coisa... foi indelicadeza da minha parte, mas posso corrigir isso agora. Não combinamos o preço.

- Hã?

O loiro sorriu diante da quase-pergunta de Kyo. Virou para o lado oposto, e estendeu a mão, pegando sua carteira sobre o criado mudo, voltando a olhar para o seu parceiro.

- Você não disse quanto cobrava. – explicou, diante da confusão do moreno. Abriu a carteira, remexeu um pouco lá dentro, mostrando algumas notas de alto valor – Vamos, não se acanhe... você foi ótimo e tenho certeza que vale o que cobra.

Aproximou-se um pouco, buscando beijar-lhe o pescoço, querendo começar tudo de novo, mas Kyo não permitiu. Como num instinto, segurou os pulsos do outro, afastando-o para em seguida levantar-se da cama num pulo.

- Ei? O que foi?

Kusanagi não respondeu, perplexo demais com aquelas palavras. Rapidamente, tratou de recolher as roupas jogadas no chão, naquele ímpeto de horas antes, vestindo-se de qualquer forma, cobrindo-se o mínimo para deixar aquele quarto. Bastou apenas colocar a calça, e começar a vestir a camisa. Devia ser suficiente.

Não ouviu a voz de Olivier o chamando, embora ele estivesse próximo. Parecia distante, perplexo, entorpecido.

A voz do loiro soou ainda mais uma vez, com um tom mais preocupado. Porém tudo que obteve de Kyo foi um olhar estranho, rápido demais para que pudesse descobrir o que acontecera, pois o moreno partiu, deixando aquele quarto sem gestos ou palavras.

ooOOoo

Estava deitado na cama do quarto do hotel. Seus olhos fixos fitavam o vazio, alheio a tudo mais que pudesse haver.

Distraído, desfrutava as sensações despertadas pelos acontecimentos das últimas horas. Sensações bem conhecidas: exaustão e decepção.

Decepção pelas palavras que ouvira do rapaz loiro. Não que tivesse criado expectativas de algo mais. Quando entraram naquele hotel, Kyo sabia que deveria esperar por sexo casual, e talvez por um certo constrangimento quando aquilo acabasse e tivessem de ir cada um para o seu lugar... mas nunca que pudessem confundi-lo com um garoto de programa.

Quando ouviu Olivier lhe perguntar qual era o seu preço, não soube definir o que sentiu. Não foi raiva, nem ódio. E sim mágoa, decepção, frustração, não por aquele homem, mas por si mesmo.

Assim como o remorso. Cansaço.

Olivier não lhe dissera muito, e fora até gentil com a pergunta, mas nenhuma polidez ou gentileza tiraria o peso daquelas palavras de sua mente, misturando-se a momentos mais antigos, a outras palavras que preferia esquecer.

Antes poderiam ser remediadas, mas agora era impossível. Elas pareciam se juntar como peças em um quebra-cabeças, formando uma conclusão que lhe soava assustadoramente óbvia.

Era apenas uma boa foda. Não mais que isso. Nunca mais do que isso.

E sua situação era tão óbvia que mesmo aos olhos daqueles que não conheciam, confundi-lo com um garoto de programa era apenas uma confirmação.

"_Apenas uma foda, não mais..."_ Isso já estava bem claro pela forma com que Yagami havia o expulsado, sobre acusações de ser um puto, de querer se esfregar em outro...

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao lembrar daquele dia, mas se conteve, tendo em sua cabeça apenas um pensamento: ir embora.

Não podia ficar nem mais um dia em Paris. Simplesmente não dava mais. Por isso jogara suas roupas na mala, de qualquer jeito, emboladas mesmo. Tão depressa e desatento quanto no momento em que saiu daquele quarto de hotel e não deu pela falta de sua jaqueta. Percebeu quando sentiu frio ao chegar até a rua, mas não tinha coragem de dar meia volta e ir busca-la. Os únicos itens que mereciam sua atenção eram dinheiro e documentos. No mais, tudo poderia ser resolvido depois.

A bagagem já estava pronta, mas ainda faltava um lugar para onde ir. Não podia sair sem um destino. Não que estivesse fazendo planos, pois não tinha idéia de onde poderia ir, queria apenas ficar sozinho.

Não queria lugares cheios de gente, nem agitação. Não queria o destino comum dos turistas e sim ficar sozinho. Queria um tempo para si, para colocar sua cabeça em ordem.

Precisava de paz. Solidão. Precisava de um lugar onde poderia se sentir bem.

Mas onde?

Uma pergunta respondida por sua memória. Um nome que talvez pudesse ser o lugar certo.

Um sorriso chegou aos seus lábios, mas dele restou apenas a intenção. Mas o simples fato de ter um destino em mente garantiu alguns minutos de indulgência. Suficiente para criar alguma espécie de esperança.

ooOOoo

Ibiza: esse era o lugar guardado em sua memória. Foi para lá que decidiu ir durante aquela última noite em Paris. Nome que lhe ocorreu ao se lembrar de fotos que vira em uma antiga revista sobre turismo. Um lugar com belas praias e paisagens exuberantes, para onde desejou viajar há tempos, mas que sua antiga rotina de treinos nunca havia permitido.

Um pequeno desejo concretizado foi o máximo que ousara dar a si mesmo em muito tempo.

Podia parecer estranho que alguém procurando por paz e silêncio escolhesse Ibiza como seu destino. Justamente um daqueles lugares badalados, conhecido por suas festas e agitação constante, porém Kyo pesquisara o suficiente para saber que não havia somente isso.

Com a ajuda de seu sobrenome, obteve na agência de viagens ainda dentro do aeroporto, tudo o que precisava. Um tempo recorde. E pela primeira vez na vida agradeceu por seu sobrenome e seu passado de lutador.

Eles foram quase uma carteirada junto ao dono da agência, um japonês saudoso de sua terra e de seus costumes. Não fora sua intenção usar o nome em benefício próprio, mas graças a ele encontrara o lugar ideal: uma casa mobiliada em local afastado das festas e agitações. Sem vizinhos por perto, com comércio local pequeno e pouco distante. Teria o suficiente para garantir um mínimo de paz.

Alugou um carro e fez algumas compras. Não muito, apenas o necessário como alimentos remédios e produtos de limpeza, já que não fazia muita idéia do que esperar.

Ao chegar no endereço indicado, teve um momento de hesitação, mas assim que abriu a porta e entrou na casa isso pareceu sumir diante da perspectiva de descobrir o que havia ali.

Aos entrar, pouco conseguiu perceber além do cheiro peculiar de lugares que passavam muito tempo fechados. Ao abrir as janelas da sala, deparou-se com um lugar não muito grande, com poucos móveis e estilo rústico. Na cozinha, nada além do básico: um armário com poucos pratos e talheres, uma mesa, uma geladeira desligada e um fogão velho. Nos dois quartos, um armário e uma cama com fronhas e lençóis empoeirados.

Na certa a última faxina ali fora há um ou dois meses, mas não podia reclamar. Isso sequer lhe passou pela cabeça.

Olhou pela janela e o que viu foi uma paisagem belíssima e não resistiu. Desceu as escadas, e assim que chegou à areia, tirou o tênis para sentir os grãos sob seus pés e aproximou-se do mar, atraído pelo azul claro das águas.

Sentiu o cheiro da maresia. Há quanto tempo não daria a vida para tirar férias e estar num ligar daqueles?

Sentiu uma ponta de satisfação por saber que realizou um desejo seu que, pelo menos até um tempo atrás, parecia impossível. Era como se fosse um presente, ou uma pequena compensação pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Mas sua dúvida era: merecia algo?

Era uma questão que desencadearia lembranças e sentimentos por um tempo que julgaria interminável.

Começou ainda ali, enquanto ainda estava na euforia da chegada. Aquela pequena alegria foi morrendo aos poucos, à medida que a pergunta vinha tomando força.

Merecia algo?

ooOOoo

Cansado pela longa viagem e por toda a confusão com os fuso-horários, não teve disposição para mais nada. Simplesmente foi para o quarto e deitou-se, sem se livrar daquelas roupas de cama cheia de poeira. Os olhos mal se mantinham abertos, mas o sono que o levou não lhe garantiu qualquer descanso.

Quando acordou sentiu o corpo pesado e a respiração difícil. Não tinha a mínima vontade de levantar, embora houvesse uma praia linda lhe esperando e várias coisas a fazer.

Havia tarefas mais importantes. Muitos acontecimentos e palavras a serem remoídas.

E Kyo lembrou de cada uma delas. Fortes o suficiente para responder suas perguntas.

Ele não era ninguém a quem as pessoas devessem dar alguma atenção. Sua própria existência não tinha grande serventia e o pouco que sabia fazer, servia somente a outros.

Ser um Kusanagi lhe dava poucas funções: matar Yagami, garantir a vitória de seu clã. Caso não tivesse a vitória, deveria ao menos gerar um herdeiro para continuar a história.

E Kyo conseguira frustrar tudo isso: desistira dos torneios, não mataria Yagami por quem nutria outra espécie de sentimento, e não geraria nenhum filho para continuar com aquela guerra maldita.

Qual era sua serventia então?

Tudo já ficara bem claro com aquela viagem. Nova York e Paris foram suficientes para ter uma resposta.

Sexo. Foder. Ser fodido.

Era tudo o que pensavam. Kyo Kusanagi era isso. Somente isso.

"Merecia alguma coisa?"

Não merecia nada.

ooOOoo

Foram suas próprias lembranças que o deixaram sem forças.

Estirado na cama de lençóis empoeirados, não tinha vontade de levantar. Não tinha planos, energia ou vontades. Tudo parecia ter sumido.

Havia pesar, mas não lágrimas. Não conseguia chorar e não reagia. Não havia qualquer estímulo para isso: dependia apenas de si mesmo. E Kyo não via nada que pudesse mudar a situação.

Estava cansado. Exausto. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, por mais que seus pensamentos o fizessem mal. Tinha consciência disso, mas não forças para evitá-los.

Afinal, o que mais havia para se pensar?

E a partir daí as idéias começaram a tomar forma em sua mente. Uma solução lhe parecendo tentadora e até mesmo fácil diante da perspectiva de que estava morrendo aos poucos, afastado de qualquer vínculo que ainda pudesse ter.

Estava sozinho. Não havia quem se importasse. Não havia deixado nada pelo qual as pessoas pudessem se lembrar com gosto ou algum afeto. Se estivesse longe, se estivesse morto, isso não faria diferença a ninguém.

"_Sozinho."_

Kyo não controlou o bolo que sentia em sua garganta e finalmente as lágrimas se fizeram presentes. Ninguém mais ouviu o choro alto e incontrolável de Kyo Kusanagi, que descarregava suas frustrações numa quase fúria. Aquilo doía, mas a necessidade de um desabafo era maior e mais forte que sua vontade e seu controle. Era simplesmente instinto.

Ao fim, quando aquilo terminou, estava fraco demais. Levantar da cama foi uma prova de fogo. A tontura que sentiu foi forte, mas forçou-se a chegar até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa qualquer. Nem soube o que era, pois sequer sentia o gosto. Era apenas uma questão de sobrevivência. Não tinha fome, tinha dúvidas se aquele alimento ficaria no seu estômago, pois sentia ânsia de vômito. Ainda assim, arriscou.

Ao sentir-se um pouco mais forte, saiu da casa. Seus olhos estranharam a luz do sol. A luz cegou-o por alguns segundos, mas o incômodo foi esquecido pela sensação boa de sentir aquele calor em sua pele. Foi reconfortante para alguém que, ainda há pouco, sentia apenas frio.

Descalço, desceu os poucos degraus que o separavam da praia. Sem demora, seus pés sentiram os grãos finos e seus olhos fitaram aquele mar azul que estava praticamente em seu quintal.

Mar azul de águas claras. A praia dos seus sonhos. O dia perfeito.

Sem que se desse conta, seus passos instintivamente o guiaram em direção ao mar.

Sentiu a maré, a água vindo e molhando seus pés. Estava fria, como era de se esperar, mas nada que o impedisse de ficar ali, pelo contrário: era bom. As primeiras sensações em um tempo incontável.

Começou a andar devagar, como se estivesse em um passeio, sem sequer olhar para os lados. Somente olhava para as pegadas que deixava no caminho, vigiando os próprios passos.

Momentos fugazes lhe vieram à mente. Coisas envolvendo conduta, rebelião. Desilusão.

Por que as coisas tinham de terminar de forma tão... feia?

Por que era tão fácil humilha-lo? Era castigo por algo errado que fizera?

Se houvesse um bom motivo seria mais fácil de entender. Não seria por maldade ou um ato simplesmente gratuito. Não seria pelo fato de somente existir.

Apenas perguntas sem resposta e sem sentido.

Suspirou. Olhou para o mar e ele lhe pareceu muito atrativo. Tão azul quanto o céu, com águas cristalinas... só quis se perder naquele lugar.

E seus passos o levaram mais a frente, enfrentando as ondas que, em pouco tempo lhe atingiam o peito. Avançou até seus pés não tocarem mais o chão, e quando isso aconteceu, não reagiu mais. Deixou seu corpo ser totalmente envolto pelas águas.

Mar claro, sol brilhante... o silêncio.

Paz.

Era tudo o que queria.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_Notas da autora: **Ok, chapie longo e dramático, eu sei, mas foi inevitável. Alguém se habilita a comentar?


	5. Chapter 5

Amanhecia. Um novo dia.

Iori já tinha os olhos abertos. Não que tivesse acordado cedo. Simplesmente não dormira.

Dormir não estava sendo muito fácil. Não por falta de conforto: afinal tinha a cama somente para si.

Talvez fosse justamente esse o problema. Espaço demais. Era difícil se acostumar com isso quando lembrava que, até algum tempo atrás, dividia a cama com outra pessoa, tão espaçosa quanto ele.

Dormir e acordar não eram as horas mais fáceis. Na verdade eram os momentos em que mais sentia a falta do moreno. Onde ficava evidente que faltava alguém.

Levantou a contragosto. Estava cansado, mas como não tinha nada pra fazer, aproveitaria o dia para tentar dormir um pouco. Mas antes precisava pelo menos comer alguma coisa.

Foi para a cozinha. Pretendia comer alguns biscoitos, somente com a intenção de enganar o seu estômago. Assim que abriu o armário. A primeira coisa que encontrou lá foi uma caixinha com chá.

Vestígios de Kyo. Mais um. Era ele quem gostava de chá. Iori não era fã, enjoava com o cheiro de alguns deles, preferia café ou qualquer outra coisa. Questão de gosto.

Apesar de sua preferência por qualquer outra bebida, pegar a caixinha foi um gesto automático. Sem demora, o chá já estava pronto. O aroma imediatamente despertou lembranças, e vê-o a sua frente foi inevitável.

_- E aí, ruivo? Vai um gole?_

Kyo sempre oferecia um gole, mesmo sabendo que Iori não gostava sequer do cheiro. Uma pequena provocação matinal, como já era de hábito. E sempre que fazia isso, o moreno tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Yagami vivia reclamando do cheiro enjoativo que impregnava a cozinha e sempre se afastava, resmungando um palavrão cabeludo e aleatório.

E agora o ruivo precisava daquele aroma, por mais enjoativo que ele parecesse.

O feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro.

ooOOoo

Os biscoitos também não tinham gosto, mas o sabor doce do chã ficou em sua boca.

Sentou-se no sofá, esparramando-se. Não pretendia voltar para o quarto. Sabia que voltar para lá seria pior, e de qualquer maneira, algumas horas de sono compensariam a dor nas costas que isso lhe traria depois. Queria apenas um pouco de descanso, mas mesmo sozinho em uma casa confortável, em um bairro tranqüilo, dormir parecia impossível. Não que estivesse com excesso de energia. Eram seus pensamentos à pleno vapor.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar. Seus pensamentos vinham velozes, furiosos e todos ligados a uma mesma pessoa. Sempre que pensava nele, vinham milhares de coisas para atormentá-lo.

Culpa era o principal deles. Primeiro por tê-lo expulsado daquela forma. Mais culpa ainda por ter demorado a perceber seu erro e ir procurá-lo. Se tivesse ido atrás dele antes, poderia ter evitado aquela viagem.

E agora Kyo tinha partido, sem uma palavra ou qualquer pista. Não havia data de volta, e nem mais que notícias escassas trazidas por Benimaru. Segundo o loiro, telefonemas tão rápidos que mal tinha tempo de fazer perguntas mais incisivas. Não dizia onde estava e nem para onde pretendia ir. Não deixava espaço para nada.

Era tão pouco... tão pouco diante do que já tivera de Kyo...

Era difícil se acostumar com a idéia de que ele estava longe, e que a culpa era sua. Já fora tão complicado convence-lo a morarem juntos! E como seria agora depois de tantos estragos? Como ia reconquistar a confiança do moreno?

Pedir perdão era o esperado, o mínimo mas não garantia nada. Não tinha certeza de que seria perdoado ou sequer ouvido. Kyo teria toda a razão em não querer ouvir.

Os dias estavam sendo difíceis e prometiam ser ainda piores. Porém, Iori procurava pensar nesses dias como um de cada vez, tentando não deixar a ansiedade fazer tudo parecer mais complicado.

Por enquanto, sua angústia era pela espera. Aguardava notícias do moreno, mas que vinham a cada dia mais escassas. Antes, Benimaru tinha informações uma vez por semana, quando Kyo telefonava, mas agora não havia qualquer regularidade: duas, três semanas sem que o telefone tocasse. Intervalos cada vez maiores, deixando Nikaido e Yagami loucos, crendo que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido. Porém, quando cogitavam a idéia de procurar a polícia e registrar desaparecimento, o telefone tocava.

Kyo não falava muito, e depois de um tempo passara a falar ainda menos. Dizia a Beni que estava tudo bem e não havia motivos para preocupação.

Dizia que estava tudo bem, mas será que estava mesmo? Como podia saber? Ele estava longe, em todos os sentidos. Não podia ver seu rosto, nem ouvir sua voz. O que garantia que isso fosse verdade?

Iori apenas esperava que fosse, tentava afastar de sua mente outros pensamentos, dizendo a si mesmo que todo o resto era especulação. Preferia acreditar que Kyo estivesse bem, se divertindo e esfriando a cabeça, mesmo que as chances de ser justamente o contrário fossem muito altas.

"_Merda..."_

ooOOoo

Não era fácil para Yagami passar por aquela espera. Sua sensação era de que os dias não passavam. Talvez pelo fato de não conseguir se distrair. Seus pensamentos continuavam ocupados em especulações sobre seu moreno. E nenhuma delas o deixava em uma situação favorável.

Se Kyo estivesse bem e se divertindo, estaria com outra pessoa? Se Kusanagi quisesse, não seria difícil arranjar alguém. Do jeito que era paquerado...

Mas e se não fosse o caso? Se estivesse chateado e simplesmente se afastado para pensar na vida? O que ele não poderia estar pensando a esta altura?

Iori sabia que quanto mais demorasse a encontra-lo, mais difícil seria para Kyo aceitar um pedido de desculpas.

Então tinha de pensar no que fazer quando o visse de novo? Precisava escolher bem as palavras pois não fora um desentendimento qualquer. Não ia conseguir resolver tudo de forma simples, ou com seu velho método _a lá Yagami._

Seria uma tarefa árdua. Iori não era bom com as palavras, geralmente seu temperamento e seus atos falavam por si. Coisas de quem estava acostumado a viver sozinho, mas inevitavelmente as coisas saiam de seu controle e tomavam seu rumo errado.

"_Droga, eu só sei ofender os outros..."_ pensou, desgostoso pelo que fizera. Iori poderia pôr a culpa no modo como fora criado para ser, sem ter as regras de convívio na sociedade como prioridade... mas nunca poderia justificar o seu freqüente mau-humor e egoísmo.

Kyo tinha razão em querer esfriar a cabeça. A convivência não deveria ser nada fácil. E devia realmente estar bem ou se divertindo para passar tanto tempo longe.

Yagami teria muito trabalho para tê-lo de volta, e Iori realmente o queria. Não pensou que podia sentir tanto a sua falta.

Olhou para o celular, que estava sobre uma mesinha. Nenhum sinal de mensagem ou chamada perdida. Suspirou desesperançoso: seria aquele mais um dia sem notícias do moreno?

Há dias que aquele celular parecia estar no mais absoluto silêncio. Nunca desejou tanto que ele tocasse, nem que fosse pra ouvir a voz irritante de Benimaru, trazendo qualquer novidade a respeito de Kusanagi.

Disposto a se distrair, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV. Estava passando um filme, mas o ruivo não parecia interessado. Queria apenas amenizar o silencio pesado e estranho, embora aquilo estivesse há anos-luz do que realmente queria ouvir. Só queria ter a sensação de que não estava sozinho.

Foi até a cozinha, querendo um copo d'água e se assustou ao ouvir o som de uma vinheta sinistra interrompendo o filme. E diante do que viu, o copo se espatifou no chão.

A queda de um avião. A rota era Inglaterra - Estados Unidos. Eles haviam caído no mar.

A tremedeira nas mãos do ruivo foi involuntária e incontrolável. Não sabia onde Kyo estava e há muito tempo não tinha notícias suas... quais eram as chances de seu namorado estar naquele vôo?

Várias chances, todas as chances.

Um gosto amargo tomou conta da sua boca no exato momento que ouviu seu celular tocar. Devia atender?

Tinha medo de atender e escutar uma notícia ruim, ou algo que não tivesse nada a ver com o moreno.

Atendeu, num impulso e temeroso pelo que ouviria.

- Alô?

- Yagami? Aqui é o Benimaru. Só liguei pra te avisar que...

- O quê? Avisar o quê, Nikaido!? Fala! – indagou o ruivo, praticamente gritando ao telefone.

- Ele voltou.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Kyo voltou. Ele está de volta.

Foi como se o ar lhe faltasse naquele momento. Iori praticamente parou de respirar, sentindo os pensamentos novamente velozes, mas dessa vez para o bem, com todas as preocupações e medos anteriores se esvaindo. Beni disse pouco, mas disse que estava indo encontrá-lo e que talvez telefonasse depois, e também que não fizesse nada.

Não soube como reuniu forças para dizer mais algumas palavras, e para se despedir de Benimaru, agradecendo pela informação. E, ao desligar, um riso compulsivo se fez presente.

Iori riu até sentir dor e fraqueza diante de toda aquela euforia. Riu até cair no chão, quase se machucando com os cacos de vidro do copo que quebrara. Não conseguia se controlar.

Kyo não estava naquele acidente, não estava mais sumido. Estava de volta, e por perto.

Agora, se estaria novamente ao seu alcance, dependeria apenas de si mesmo.

Um sorriso ansioso desenhou-se nos lábios de Yagami. Não ia desperdiçar sua nova chance. Podia não dar certo, mas precisava tentar algo. Se Kyo estivesse por perto, tinha mais chances. Seria mais fácil.

Dependia apenas de si.


	6. Chapter 6

O rapaz moreno olhava para a paisagem fora da janela, dando-se conta do cenário plácido ao alcance dos seus olhos : o céu azul e as nuvens.

Bonito e tranqüilo. Quase o fazia esquecer do que estava prestes a fazer, ou para onde estava prestes a voltar.

A volta pra casa.

"_Casa..." _

Kyo teve vontade de rir ao pensar nisso, mas achou melhor deixar esses pensamentos de lado. Não tinha a intenção de tumultuar algo que lhe parecia resolvido.

Quase seis meses. Foi esse o tempo que levou para digerir aquela situação. O tempo que passou fora, longe de tudo que conhecia. A maior parte deles no paraíso tropical que era Ibiza.

Pouco viu outras pessoas enquanto esteve ali. Saia pouco, muito de vez em quando apenas para fazer compras que abastecessem a despensa. Fora isso era apenas ele e o mar.

Foi diferente. Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo longe e nem sozinho. Isolamento quase total, pois não tinha televisão ou computador para ter acesso à internet. O máximo que tinha era o telefone celular, do qual raríssimas vezes fez uso.

No início pensou que seu desejo era bobagem, que não ia suportar. Foi esse tipo de coisa que pensou durante os incontáveis dias de ostracismo que passou simplesmente jogado na cama.

Mas tais pensamentos passaram assim que entrou naquele mar pela primeira vez, quando deixou seu corpo afundar naquelas águas. Ficou ali sem tentar respirar, quase sem se dar conta de que seus pulmões precisavam de ar. Só voltou à tona quando chegou ao limite, e a partir daquele momento foi como se tudo ficasse diferente, mais claro.

Quando saiu do mar foi como se saísse livre. Mais leve. Como se tivesse deixado tudo pra trás. Ou talvez não tudo, mas o suficiente.

Querer agir era muito, tendo em vista o seu estado nos dias anteriores, e então não desperdiçou a energia. A partir dali tentou colocar a vida em ordem: limpou a casa, livrou-se das roupas de cama sujas. Tratou de voltar a comer, por mais que aquilo parecesse lhe custar.

Impôs a si mesmo uma rotina. Estava longe do ginásio, mas não tinha a intenção de se descuidar. Precisava cuidar do seu corpo, da sua saúde. Se não fosse capaz disso nunca poderia fazer nada por si só. Então passou a fazer ginástica, exercícios longos e rigorosos. Era uma forma de se distrair e faze-lo chegar ao limite. Sua rotina o fazia chegar até a exaustão extrema, suficiente para lhe garantir um sono pesado.

Quando não estava nessa situação, outra atividade fazia o tempo passar um pouco mais depressa. Leitura.

Era estranho se dar conta disso, visto que muito mal tinha terminado os estudos, mas isso perdeu força ao encontrar um baú em um dos quartos. Dentro deles havia livros: vários deles, como se fosse uma alternativa de distração para quem passasse uma temporada ali, mas que há muito tempo parecia esquecido. Talvez pelo fato de procurarem badalação naquela ilha, e não isolamento. E livros estavam longe de serem relacionados com festa.

Aquilo para Kyo foi como uma tábua de salvação. Aqueles livros em inglês foram a sua saída. Pequenas coisas mas que representavam a sua paz. Manteve-se assim por muito tempo. Suficiente para ir colocando seus pensamentos no lugar, aos poucos, diminuindo a sua raiva, dando lugar a uma resignação.

Tudo se acalmou, mesmo que estivesse sozinho. E descobriu que poderia viver daquele jeito. Ficaria bem.

Ao encontrar aquele pouco de paz, Kyo quis que fosse definitivo, mas para isso precisava resolver sua vida. Até aquele momento, era como se fosse apenas a estadia de um entre tantos turistas. Se quisesse se mudar, e fazer de seu refúgio algo definitivo precisava resolver os assuntos pendentes.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não seria fácil, sabia disso, mas tinha de ser feito.

Encostou-se na poltrona, relaxando, tentando ignorar o fato de estar voltando para todos os seus problemas. Não podia esquecer, mas poderia manter o controle.

Nada e nem ninguém iria tirar a paz que demorara tanto a conseguir.

ooOOoo

A viagem fora cansativa e seu maior desejo era chegar logo ao seu apartamento e despencar, fosse na cama ou no sofá. Porém, precisava cuidar de algumas coisas antes. O mais importante deles tinha a ver com sua própria sobrevivência: o encontro com Benimaru.

Sim, porque teria de suportar uma bronca por ter voltado sem avisar, e certamente também pelo tempo que demorara para dar notícias. Eram coisas que não tinham como evitar, mas nesse caso não seriam problema.

Pegou um táxi e foi para o seu apartamento. Poderia ter ido para um hotel ou outro lugar se estivesse pensando em comodidade e no seu cansaço, mas preferia encarar tudo de vez.

Quando chegou encontrou tudo bem arrumado. Sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que a faxineira que contratara havia feito bem o seu serviço. Uma providência tomada na véspera de sua partida, numa tentativa de não deixar suas coisas de forma desleixada.

Seu único problema urgente a resolver, por hora, seria a comida. Os armários e a geladeira estavam completamente vazios, mas do jeito que estava cansado, poderia deixar isso para outra hora. Por hora, bastava pedir uma pizza e tudo se resolvia.

Depois do pedido, pegou novamente o telefone e dessa vez ligou para o seu amigo, ouvindo um gritinho agudo ao ter sua voz reconhecida. Depois uns princípios de bronca, até Kyo interrompê-lo, chamando-o para ir ao seu apartamento. A princípio ouviu-o rir, como se não acreditasse, mas logo o convenceu.

E Beni não demorou a chegar. Foi rápido, como se quisesse tirar algo a limpo.

- Kyo? – a surpresa foi muito clara na voz do loiro, que praticamente pulou em seus braços.

- Por Kami-sama, Beni! Calma! Você não demorou nem dez minutos!

- Caraça! É você mesmo!

- E por que o espanto? – perguntou, fechando a porta - Não achava que fosse eu?

- Quem sabe porque você deu no pé, ficou fora por praticamente sem dar nenhuma pista ou sinal de vida? Eu achava que a qualquer momento ia ter que ligar para o polícia e registrar o desaparecimento. Por que não me avisou que ia voltar?

- Resolvi de última hora. Não queria criar expectativas.

Indicou o sofá. E na mesa de centro da sala estavam pizzas e bebida. Kyo sabia que isso acalmaria um pouco o seu amigo. Não que serviria em um primeiro momento, mas poderia esperar alguns minutos. Era melhor deixa-lo extravasar: era o mínimo depois de tanto tempo.

- Mas por acaso tem noção de como fiquei hoje? Um avião caiu, tá dando na TV toda hora, e ninguém tinha a mínima idéia se você estava lá ou não!

- Desculpe! Só fiquei sabendo do acidente quando o avião pousou! E assim que soube liguei pra você.

- Tá, tá bom... não vai adiantar nada ficar reclamando... mas o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Estou bem, não me aconteceu nada, ora. Por que a pergunta?

- Você emagreceu. – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- Um pouco, mas eu me exercitava bastante. Nada demais.

A conversa engrenou. Beni fez muitas perguntas e não se fez de rogado, sem ter receio nenhum de parecer invasivo, tanto pela comida, quanto pelos assuntos da viagem . Kyo não se incomodou, respondendo as perguntas, omitindo detalhes que não convinham contar, escapando de assuntos que poderiam render mais do que estava disposto a revelar.

- Você deixou muita gente preocupada por aqui, sabia?

- Não sei qual a razão.

- Não? Quem sabe pelo fato de demorar a dar sinais de vida? Ou pelo fato de só fazer isso por mim?

- Você era o único para quem eu tinha o dever de dar algum tipo de satisfação.

- Isso deixou alguém louco.

- Alguém? – perguntou, jocoso.

- É, alguém. – confirmou.

- Que se dane alguém.

Kyo não se importou em dizer isso. Não gostou quando ouviu aquela menção a Yagami, mas sua resposta deixou bem claro o descontentamento sobre isso.

- Ele tentou te procurar.

- Imagino. – respondeu, parecendo impassível, quase indiferente – Mas isso não me interessa.

- Não? – indagou o loiro, surpreso.

- Por que eu deveria? Não tenho mais nada a ver com o outro, sem ser por aquela briga de clãs.

- Vai continuar com a rivalidade?

- Não. Isso é perda de tempo. Já perdi muito da vida com isso e de qualquer modo ao faz parte dos meus planos ficar preso por aqui.

- O quê? Como assim? Pensei que tivesse voltado pra ficar.

- Voltei pra resolver umas coisas que deixei pendente antes da viagem. Eu saí muito rápido, e não pretendo deixar coisas pra trás caso resolva sair de novo.

- Outra viagem dessas? Você quer me enlouquecer!?

- Acalme-se, Beni... stress faz mal a saúde e também pra pele.

- Ah, falou a pessoa mais calma do mundo!

- Pra você ver... – tomou um gole da bebida – Mudar de ares faz bem. Quer mais refrigerante?

Conversaram durante horas. Kyo ficou satisfeito em desviar definitivamente o nome de Yagami daquela conversa. Foi mais fácil do que imaginou ouvir aquele nome e também rejeitar que ele viesse a ser um assunto. Benimaru também pareceu entender isso e não o mencionou mais, assim como a família Kusanagi.

Divertiu-se com a expressão de espanto de Benimaru ao ouvir sobre o motivo de sua volta e sobre a possibilidade de uma nova viagem. Sabia que seu amigo devia quase ter surtado pelo tempo que ficara sem dar notícias, e se desculpou. Porém, omitira outras partes da história inclusive sobre os seus planos. Falara apenas em uma provável volta, quando na verdade era apenas uma certeza.

Voltara ao Japão apenas para resolver alguns tramites burocráticos que isso envolvia. Coisas que, se pedisse a Nikaido, com certeza seriam feitas, mas preferia cuidar do assunto pessoalmente. Preferia um pouco de privacidade quanto a isso. Depois, quando tudo estivesse resolvido contaria a ele.

Estava cansado quando Benimaru foi embora e não pensou em nada diferente de descanso e repouso. Ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, tentou repassar em sua mente as coisas que faria no dia seguinte, mas não foi algo pelo qual pôde manter o empenho por muito tempo. Seu corpo implorava por descanso.

E assim o fez, na certeza de que teria muito a fazer quando acordasse.

_**Continua... **_


	7. Chapter 7

Foi um dia difícil para Iori. Emoções demais para o curto espaço de vinte e quatro horas.

Um acidente, despertando os piores pensamentos. Um telefonema que lhe trouxe uma boa notícia e um grande alívio.

Ao mesmo tempo também tinha um grande problema pra resolver.

Iori não sabia como ainda não tivera um colapso nervoso. Esteve à beira de uma crise de nervos durante os últimos meses, especialmente quando não havia qualquer notícia de Kyo. Sentia que estava em seu limite.

Agora, maltratava seus dedos, estalando-os para tentar aliviar sua ansiedade. Esperava um telefonema de Benimaru. Não que ele tivesse lhe prometido algo, mas esperava que o fizesse contando qualquer coisa.

Precisava saber de seu namorado. Nada mais adequado que o relato de um melhor amigo.

Várias horas já tinham se passado desde aquela ligação. E desde aquele momento não conseguira comer nada, nem mesmo pensar em outra coisa. Nada mais importava.

Há muito tempo não experimentava uma sensação tão forte de ansiedade. Será que Beni estava com Kyo? Será que estavam conversando? Ainda ia demorar muito?

Esperou por horas até que o telefone tocasse novamente. Estava tão ansioso que, quando o toque ecoou, Yagami praticamente saltou sobre o aparelho.

- Alô?!

- Alô, Yagami? Sou eu, Benimaru. Desculpa, eu sei que está tarde, mas...

- Não se preocupa com a hora, Nikaido. Estou bem acordado.

Beni começou a falar. Disse que esteve com Kyo, que conversaram durante horas. Disse que ele parecia bem e evitara tocar no seu nome. No fim, não houve muito a dizer para um Yagami ávido por informações, com vontade de apertar o pescoço do loiro para que este soltasse qualquer palavra a mais.

- Bom, agora que o Kyo está de volta, eu não vou mais ficar te dando informações ou conversando com você. Não quero que ele se aborreça comigo, e também não há mais necessidade dessa "aliança."

O ruivo entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. De fato, Benimaru estava certo em pensar desse jeito, e de qualquer modo seria mais útil que fosse desse jeito. Se Kyo descobrisse e se sentisse traído, poderia passar a evitá-lo também.

Não sabia quais as chances reais de Kyo fazer uma outra viagem, mas se o fizesse, era melhor para si que tivesse o melhor amigo do moreno ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, entendo. Você está certo. É melhor mesmo voltarmos a nossa velha implicância saudável.

- Com certeza é melhor. – ouviu-o concordar, com um tom de voz aliviado - E caso resolver fazer alguma coisa, não faça amanhã. Kyo está cansado da viagem, talvez passe o dia todo dormindo.

- Ok... obrigado, Nikaido.

- Por nada. Agora, vê se toma cuidado com que vai fazer. Se o quer de volta não faça mais besteiras, entendeu?

- Entendi, e não vou me esquecer disso.

Desligaram. E Iori mal pôde conter sua ansiedade ao pensar que era mais um dia longe do moreno, mas com certeza ele deveria estar cansado da viagem. Teria que agüentar essas vinte e quatro horas para fazer alguma coisa.

Definitivamente isso era muito tempo, mesmo se pensasse que há pouco esteve diante de uma espera de quase seis meses.

De qualquer modo, muito pouco diante do fato de ter que pensar no que poderia lhe dizer.

"_Merda..."_

ooOOoo

_**Apartamento**_

O dia prometia ser preguiçoso para Kyo. Ele dormia, mergulhado em seu sono pesado e sem a menor culpa. Estava cansado pelas mudanças bruscas quanto ao fuso horário. Dormir era certamente a primeira coisa a ser feita, de uma forma ou de outra.

Se acordasse, pretendia ficar na cama, deitado por tanto tempo que seu corpo reclamaria por dores intermináveis na coluna. Pelo menos foi desse jeito que planejou enquanto estava no avião.

Mas, quando abriu os olhos, mesmo pensando seriamente em ficar ali mesmo, seu estômago não lhe deixou cogitar tal hipótese por mais que alguns segundos. Precisava comer, não tinha nada em sua geladeira e isso era fato. Pedir pizza estava fora de cogitação. Seu estômago não agüentaria mais tamanho ataque. Já estava sofrendo pelo pouco que comera naquela noite.

Não tinha jeito: teria de sair, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima intenção de colocar os pés fora do apartamento.

Olhou para o relógio: duas e meia da tarde. Se saísse, poderia tratar dos assuntos que o trouxeram de volta. Por mais preguiça que tivesse de levantar, era melhor ignorar o seu cansaço e cuidar logo de tudo.

Primeiro, um telefonema. Era bom antecipar sua ida até o local, assim pouparia o seu tempo.

_**Ruas de Tóquio**_

Foi estranho sair pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Aquele movimento todo, tanta gente... em apenas uma hora, viu mais pessoas que nos últimos meses. Isso porque nem estava próximo da hora do rush.

Mais estranho ainda foi constatar que não sentia falta daquilo. Logo ele que sempre gostou de movimento e badalação. Porém, agora sentia falta do silêncio. Descobriu que queria largar todo o plano e correr para o aeroporto, chegar em Ibiza o mais rápido possível, nem que isso significasse mais dois ou três dias de sono pesado.

Só que não pretendia voltar atrás. Precisava continuar. Sabia que, se o fizesse seria mais simples depois. Poderia voltar a Ibiza e ficar lá de vez se assim quisesse.

Primeiro foi para uma pequena lanchonete. Pretendia comer algo rápido e depois sair de lá direto para tratar do seu assunto. Não teria de ir longe, mas isso não representava garantias de economizar seu tempo. Talvez demorasse muito por lá.

Olhando através da vitrine, e pôde ver o lugar onde pretendia ir. Estava do outro lado da rua.

Não fez caso e nem hora. Simplesmente terminou de comer, pagou a conta e saiu.

ooOOoo

**Casa de Yagami, momentos antes.**

Iori não fez questão de ficar em casa, esperando que o dia passasse e alguma idéia surgisse.

Não mesmo. Simplesmente não conseguiria fazer isso. Então, sair e ficar rondando o prédio onde Kyo morava lhe parecia uma alternativa muito atraente, tanto para uma cura de sua insônia quanto para sua saudade. Queria vê-lo, nem que fosse apenas de longe, nem que por apenas poucos segundos. Seria bom se ao menos pudesse tirar aquela última imagem de seu namorado naquele dia.

Ficou em frente ao prédio, em um lugar relativamente escondido. Apenas uma garantia caso as roupas diferentes e a peruca de cor escura não funcionasse. Uma precaução necessária para não ser reconhecido e nem chamar a atenção.

Ficou ali durante horas, e já estava quase perdendo as esperanças, pensando que ele deveria estar realmente muito cansado e não fosse sair, mas logo desistiu dessa idéia ao vê-lo no hall do prédio.

Vestia uma roupa diferente daquela que estava acostumado a usar. Viu-o saindo e tomando seu caminho, com passos calmos. Não conseguia ver a expressão do rosto do seu moreno, mas ele parecia outra pessoa. Seu corpo parecia menor, andando em uma postura diferente, levemente encolhido, como se não quisesse esbarrar nos outros. Yagami chegou a pensar que aquele talvez não fosse Kyo e sim alguém parecido, mas não era o caso. Não demorou a se convencer de que era seu namorado.

Seguiu-o a uma distância aparentemente segura, de onde imaginava que não poderia ser percebido. O moreno tinha um faro especial, sabia quando estava sendo seguido. Tinha grande experiência, já que durante anos Iori fora a sua sombra. Tanto no ódio quanto no amor.

Não podia ser notado, por mais ridículo que estivesse se sentindo com aquele disfarce. Estava irreconhecível para a maioria das pessoas, mas ainda chamava muito a atenção... e precisava admitir que mesmo Kyo sendo muito distraído, ainda poderia reconhecê-lo. Era melhor não abusar.

Viu-o entrando em um pequeno café, sentando-se perto da vitrine. A escolha por aquela mesa o fez ter uma visão boa de seu moreno, embora muito distante.

De longe, observou-o comer. Comia devagar, sem parecer ter fome. Isso soou estranho visto que seu namorado sempre tivera um bom apetite. Viu-o olhar para o outro lado da rua, a oposta onde estava e Iori seguiu o seu olhar. Havia um grande número de lojas e escritórios ali. Não dava pra supor o que ele pretendia.

Viu-o pagar a conta, levantar e sair. Fora do café, parou na calçada, esperando para atravessar a rua. Assim que o fez, Yagami soube para onde ele olhara há poucos instantes: uma imobiliária.

O que ele estaria pretendendo?

ooOOoo

_**Escritório da imobiliária. Sala de espera.**_

Ficou ali durante muito tempo. Talvez não tanto se contasse no relógio, mas talvez pela sensação claustrofóbica por estar naquele lugar fechado. Kyo nunca gostara de lugares fechados, mas depois de uma temporada longe, pareceu ainda pior.

Ainda assim, esforçou-se e manteve-se quieto, enquanto era paparicado pela secretária, que lhe oferecia água, chá, café e biscoitos. As velhas regalias comuns, mas que um sobrenome importante tornavam ainda mais pomposas. Não gostava desse tipo de tratamento, mas escapar parecia impossível. Então, tentava minimizar esse tipo de coisa, com um "deixa disso" ou "não é preciso", tentando demonstrar que era humano, e que não gostaria de ver seu sobrenome sendo mais importante que isso.

Infelizmente, enquanto estivesse no Japão provavelmente não conseguria se ver livre.

- Kusanagi-san? Pode entrar, ele está a sua espera.

Meneou a cabeça, agradecendo pela cortesia da secretária e se levantou. Abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Um lugar amplo, mas que parecia frio, de todo modo. Lá dentro foi recebido por um homem de meia idade, baixa estatura e cabelos grisalhos. Já era conhecido de sua família por seus serviços, e seria de bom tom recorrer a ele. Mesmo que fosse ligado à sua família, era muito competente.

- Desculpe a demora, Kusanagi-san, mas eu estava atendendo um telefonema e não podia deixar pra depois...

- Não se preocupe, Shiotani-san. Não estava com pressa.

- Gostaria de alguma coisa? Um café, um chá...?

- Um chá seria bom. - aceitou a oferta, mesmo que não fosse a sua intenção. Talvez aceitar uma daquelas regalias fizesse o homem sentir-se pouco mais a vontade.

- Ótimo, um café e um chá, por favor. - disse ele, fazendo o pedido por telefone para a secretária, que providenciaria os pedidos. Assim que terminou, voltou sua atenção para Kyo - E então, Kusanagi-san? Tem algum tempo que não lhe vejo. Como vai a sua família?

- Estão bem. - respondeu, tendo como base o que Benimaru lhe dissera no dia anterior - Quanto a mim, passei alguns meses fora, viajando. Cheguei ontem, e só vim pra resolver algumas coisas que prefiro fazer pessoalmente, embora pudesse lhe contactar por telefone ou pela Internet.

Foram momentaneamente interrompidos pela entrada de uma jovem, que levava os pedidos em uma bandeja. Deixou o café e o chá sobre a mesa com gestos breves e delicados. Kyo sorriu discretamente e meneou a cabeça em agradecimento, fazendo-a corar. Fez uma reverência respeitosa ao chefe e ao cliente antes de se retirar.

- Compreendo... - voltou a falar. - Nem todos os negócios podem ser resolvidos à distância. Mas e então? No que posso ajudá-lo?

ooOOoo

Iori ficou parado na rua, esperando por um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Talvez pela roupa ser incômoda, ou por aquela peruca estar começando a pinicar.

E nem estava tão calor assim. Poderia ser bem pior. Não tinha coragem de reclamar, mas já estava pensando seriamente em desistir. Um pensamento furtivo e recorrente, mas que não pretendia levar adiante e que perdeu força ao vê-lo saindo da imobiliária.

Só o viu porque estava realmente prestando atenção. Caso contrário seria difícil. Foi uma saída rápida, onde o moreno se misturou à multidão. Isso obrigou Yagami a se apressar e tentar seguí-lo de mais perto.

Viu-o entrar em um supermercado. Certamente não devia ter comida no apartamento já que chegara há pouco tempo da viagem. Quis entrar, mas não o fez, teve medo de ser visto. Sua curiosidade poderia denunciá-lo e errar estava fora de cogitação.

Não houve demora. Logo viu-o sair sem carregar muita coisa. Duas sacolas aparentemente leves. Dali, teve que diminuir a velocidade, porque Kyo andava devagar, quase como se fosse um passeio. Viu-o parar em frente a uma vitrine de uma livraria e entrar. Lá sim demorou um pouco, e ao sair, mais uma sacola nas mãos.

Dali a volta para o apartamento. Um passeio curto demais na opinião de Iori, que francamente não tinha intenção de reclamar apesar de ter sido tão pouco.

Voltou para sua casa, tirando a peruca e doido para arrancar aquela roupa ridícula.

Quanto tempo teria de esperar?

ooOOoo

Jogado no sofá, Kyo comia um sanduíche que acabara de preparar. Nada muito pesado, queria apenas comer alguma coisa antes que seu estômago começasse a reclamar.

Tinha chegado da rua há pouco tempo. Guardou as poucas compras que feze tomou um banho. Preparar algo pra comer fora apenas uma tarefa de rotina, pois não sentia fome. Queria apenas descansar e pensar um pouco. Podia parecer, mas fizera muito naquele dia que prometia ser improdutivo. Dera o pontapé inicial em seus planos.

Talvez demorassem a se concretizar, mas eles deveriam ser iniciados. Não podia evitar.

Ainda se sentia muito tenso. Para isso mesmo esticara aquela saída para resolver coisas menores, como o de colocar alguma comida em sua geladeira. Não muito, pois não estava com grande disposição para fazer compras grandes, mas ao menos o suficiente para uma refeição rápida. Nada muito variado, mas simplesmente rápida. Nada que o incomodasse, pois Kyo não tinha mais apetite. Não sentia fome. Quando comia, não sentia gosto. Então pouco fazia diferença comer ou não.

Pelo menos sua saída tivera seus alívios. Aproveitou e comprou dois livros. Um impulso, mas como não sabia quanto tempo teria de ficar, qualquer distração seria bem vinda. Sabia que sentiria falta dos livros do baú, mas não poderia tirá-los de lá. De todo modo, eles não lhe pertenciam. Então, que fizesse sua própria coleção, ainda que pequena. Talvez, se saísse de novo, acabaria comprando outros...

Apenas planos. Nada concreto.

Olhou para o telefone. Pensou um pouco, ponderando suas possibilidades.

Podia deixar para mais tarde, um outro dia talvez... mas pensava se não era melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

Se queria romper os vínculos, precisava fazer isso.

ooOOoo

Iori estava em seu quarto. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e agora estava sentado na cama, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, pensando sobre o pouco que vira.

Muito pouco, mas por enquanto era tudo que conseguiria ter. E até que algo acontecesse, não ousaria reclamar. Ia aceitar tudo que ele pudesse lhe oferecer, mesmo diante da lembrança de que já tivera muito mais.

Foi nesse momento que o seu celular tocou. Assim que olhou o visor, teve uma surpresa.

_"Kyo...?"_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kyo...?"_

Iori não acreditou ao ver o nome do seu moreno no visor do seu celular. Era ele mesmo quem estava lhe telefonando.

Nervoso, apertou o botão e atendeu a ligação.

- Alô?

- Alô, Yagami? – ouviu a voz do seu amado pelo aparelho, distorcida pela distância, soando artificial. E mesmo assim sentiu-se nervoso. - Sou eu, Kusanagi.

Aguardou uma reação da parte dele, que não veio. Então, Kyo continuou com o mesmo tom calmo de voz.

- Prometo ser rápido, Yagami. Eu só quero saber se por acaso você pôs fogo nas minhas coisas.

- O quê? – perguntou o ruivo, sem entender.

- Eu só quero saber se você colocou fogo nas minhas coisas. Até onde sei, ainda ficaram objetos meus na sua casa.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – respondeu Iori, com um tom indignado.

- Ok, foi apenas uma pergunta. Só estou ligando porque eu quero as minhas coisas. Sei que devia ter feito isso há uns seis meses, mas acho que podemos resolver rápido essa situação.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei o que fez com elas. A menos que tenha jogado em algum depósito ou doado para a caridade, creio que devem estar ocupando alguma espécie de espaço na sua casa.

- Você quer suas coisas de volta?

- Óbvio. Só tem sentido usar um pronome possessivo quando os pertences estão junto com seu dono.

Ele quase enlouqueceu ao ouvir essa frase. O ruivo costumava dizer que Kyo lhe pertencia, assim como Yagami fazia questão de afirmar que o moreno era o seu dono.

- Yagami? Você está na linha?

- Desculpe, Kyo. Eu me distraí. – desculpou-se, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos ecoando na sua mente e seu desconforto por ser chamado pelo sobrenome. Nunca pensou que ouviria isso novamente na voz do moreno. – Como quer resolver isso?

- É você quem sabe. Pode mandar pelo correio ou então jogar tudo dentro de uma bolsa de viagem e deixar perto do portão da tua casa.

- E seu eu levasse pra você? – arriscou.

- Não há necessidade de atravessar a cidade só pra isso. Não se incomode.

Iori não tinha como insistir naquela resposta. O apartamento de Kyo ficava do outro lado da cidade, e antes de morarem juntos o ruivo sempre reclamava da distância. O único propósito de percorrer todo aquele caminho era para vê-lo, já que todos os seus compromissos geralmente eram por perto.

- Bom, se você tem pressa em ter suas coisas, o correio não serve. E não vou deixar uma mala perto do meu portão pra qualquer um roubar.

- Obrigado pela consideração, mas por acaso tem alguma outra idéia?

- Amanhã eu vou passar a tarde fora. Posso deixar a chave da porta em um daqueles lugares... você pode vir e pegar tudo.

Do outro lado da linha Iori ouviu o som baixo da respiração de Kyo, certamente ponderando aquela possibilidade. Pouquíssimos segundos, porém intermináveis diante do suspense. Era a primeira tentativa de aproximação e diante disso não tinha muitas alternativas. Restava apenas torcer para que o outro concordasse.

- Tudo bem. Apenas me diga a hora que vai sair e onde vai deixar a chave.

- Vou sair à uma hora. Não tenho horário pra voltar. Vou deixar a chave embaixo do vaso de plantas, está bem assim pra você?

- Sim, está. Obrigado, Yagami. Até.

- Kyo, espera!

Não teve tempo, pois Kyo já havia desligado o telefone. Iori suspirou frustrado. Até pensou em ligar de novo, querendo ouvir sua voz mais uma vez, mas acabou desistindo. Não teria como justificar seu retorno e também por perceber que Kusanagi não parecia muito receptivo. Dava pra perceber isso por seu tom de voz, mesmo que o aparelho distorcesse bastante o som.

Era melhor esperar.

Mais vinte e quatro horas.

ooOOoo

Manhã seguinte.

Kyo dormira bem naquela noite, um sono ainda garantido por seu cansaço de viagem. No mais, estava tenso pelo que ia fazer, pelo encontro.

Ser indiferente a isso era pedir demais. Por mais que estivesse magoado e aborrecido, e de ter passado tanto tempo longe, não podia fingir que não estava nervoso.

Aquele momento seria crucial, havendo ou não um encontro. Não podia esperar que tudo fosse muito fácil. De qualquer forma, algo aconteceria.

Buscar suas coisas... naquela casa que lhe despertaria muitas lembranças. Teria de encará-las e precisava ser forte. Um teste que colocaria à prova toda a sua força.

Será que o tempo passado fora servira para alguma coisa?

Teria de servir.

ooOOoo

Para Iori, uma noite inútil. Não conseguira pregar os olhos. Chegara até a tomar um remédio pra ver se conseguia dormir, mas não fora o suficiente. Inconscientemente, lutava contra o sono, pensando e repensando os acontecimentos, tentando testar em si mesmo as palavras que pretendia usar.

Não teve sucesso. Em cada tentativa podia ouvir uma resposta inadequada, frustrando cada argumento seu. Mais um motivo pelo qual seu organismo resistiu aos efeitos do medicamento.

Sabia que, em poucas horas teria a chance de trocar palavras com Kyo. As primeiras em muito tempo e justo em um momento que não prometia qualquer facilidade. Kyo iria pegar o resto de suas coisas, aquelas que Iori não jogara na mala naquele dia, pouco antes de expulsa-lo.

Ah, como se arrependia desse ato... agiu daquela forma na hora da fúria, sem medir suas palavras e as conseqüências. Não pensava que o magoaria tanto, ou que isso se arrastaria por tanto tempo. Talvez pensasse que o moreno passaria uma ou duas noites no próprio apartamento, e que ir buscá-lo e pedir desculpas pudesse apagar tudo.

Enganara-se. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que seu moreno pudesse afastar.

E agora?

Não sabia o que esperar. Mas, fosse como fosse, não seria fácil.

ooOOoo

Iori saiu de casa pouco mais cedo que o combinado, mas indo para perto, um ponto onde tivesse uma boa visão do seu portão. Esperaria por Kyo ali escondido do lado de fora. E depois que ele entrasse, esperaria alguns minutos antes de fazer o mesmo.

A desculpa que usaria para justificar sua volta? Qualquer uma: o esquecimento de algum objeto ou algo assim. Nem pensara muito nisso pois inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada não era tão importante quanto a perspectiva de vê-lo ou mais, de falar novamente com ele.

Esperou por Kusanagi, olhando para o relógio, impaciente.

"_Atrasado"_ pensou nervoso. Na certa ele estava pensando em alguns minutos de folga, para minimizar os riscos de um encontro.

Sim, com certeza Kyo não queria correr esse risco, mas esperou até vê-lo. Meia hora depois do combinado com uma bolsa de viagem nas mãos.

ooOOoo

Kyo saira de seu apartamento em cima da hora. Não um mero atraso acidental, mas sim algo premeditado. Não podia chamar de atraso, já que Yagami lhe dissera apenas o horário de uma saída. Se ele pretendia mesmo ficar fora durante a tarde teria tempo de sobra. Mais que o necessário para aquilo que tinha de fazer.

Chegando em frente a casa, não se permitiu mais que dois segundos de reconhecimento. Queria dar o menos tempo possível para sua mente lhe trair. Passou pelo portão, pegou a chave que estava no lugar exato onde fora indicado, abriu a porta e entrou na casa, trancando-a em seguida.

Olhou para a sala. As primeiras lembranças surgiram mas não duraram muito tempo pois não permitiu ceder justamente na primeira etapa. Sabia que seria pior, e também que seria mais digno resistir antes que isso surgisse. Mais digno também fazer logo o que pretendia. Quanto mais cedo encarasse o problema, mas depressa tudo isso terminaria.

Assim o fez. Foi para o quarto, e uma vez lá sua luta seria dobrada. E bastou entrar para que as lembranças viessem tão rápidas quanto o reconhecimento do ambiente. E quase fraquejou. Não podia esquecer que mesmo com aquele final intempestivo, vivera ali bons momentos, ocasiões onde se sentira realmente feliz.

No fim durou muito pouco. Uma pena que tivesse sido assim.

"_Acabou, Kyo. Acabou. Faça o que tenha de fazer e esqueça."_

Suspirou. Era isso mesmo. Então colocou a bolsa de viagem sobre a cama e abriu o armário. Viu as roupas de Yagami... e as suas também. Não muitas, mas eram suas.

Estendeu a mão, e hesitante pegou uma delas. Uma jaqueta que estava pendurada no cabide. A primeira peça, aquela que estava mais visível. Tinha de começar por algum lugar. E, depois da primeira, certamente seria mais fácil.

Tirou-a do cabide, dobrou a peça lentamente, um zelo que lhe pareceu em excesso. Assim que o fez, guardou-a com cuidado. Seu zelo era pura hesitação pelo tamanho daquilo que seu gesto significava. O começo do fim.

ooOOoo

Do lado de fora, Iori se segurava para não entrar logo e estragar sua chance tão esperada.

Em uma tentativa de ter o mínimo de controle, marcou quinze minutos em seu relógio. Um tempo para que as coisas não se desenrolassem de forma precipitada. Passado isso, o ruivo mal pôde conter seus pés que o levavam diretamente para sua casa, com a chave já em mãos. Tentou não fazer barulho, mas o som de seus passos apressados foi impossível de conter.

Entrou, já sabendo que ele estaria no quarto e assim que chegou, viu-o. Estava distraído, tirando um cabide do armário, com a mala sobre a cama.

Kyo estava mesmo fazendo o que disse que ia fazer. Iori não gostou disso. Não era um bom sinal, não mesmo.

E o ruivo ficou tão distraído pensando nisso que se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele soando num tom calmo, quase impassível.

- Voltou cedo, Yagami.

Ele não apenas percebera sua presença como também o chamara pelo sobrenome. Não lhe dirigiu o olhar, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Sinais de alerta. Não ia ser fácil.

- Não era pra voltar agora, mas esqueci uns papéis que vou precisar. – justificou - Estou incomodando?

- Não sou o dono da casa. Não tenho razão pra ficar incomodado. E de qualquer forma acho que não vou demorar. Está tudo dentro do armário ou tem algo perdido por aí?

- Eu não tirei nada do lugar. Deve estar aí mesmo.

Observou-o. Kyo parecia compenetrado no que estava fazendo. Os gestos de dobrar a roupa e coloca-la na bolsa de viagem eram absolutamente naturais, sem ansiedade. Nem rápido e nem lento demais. Não parecia estar sendo levado pela emoção ao fazer isso. Iori não interpretou isso como uma coisa boa.

Precisava ser rápido, não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Você não voltou pra buscar papéis? Vai se atrasar pro seu compromisso.

- Não é nada que eu não possa fazer depois. – disse, observando-o. Kusanagi não estava lhe dando atenção. – Nós... precisamos conversar.

- Conversar o quê, Yagami?

- Sobre aquele dia, sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

- Acho que tudo já foi dito. Não vejo utilidade em prolongar o assunto.

- Por favor, Kyo.

- Ok, estou vendo que você ainda não terminou o seu monólogo. Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

Foi quando o moreno finalmente lhe dirigiu o olhar e Iori pôde vê-lo melhor. Ele parecia bem mais magro, uma expressão dura, um olhar diferente. Profundo de um jeito que não soube definir. Não parecia o Kusanagi que conhecera. Parecia uma outra pessoa, e isso o assustou.

- Não vai dizer nada? Desculpa, mas ainda não leio pensamentos.

- Pra quem não queria conversar, está bem afiado. – disse Iori, desorientado com as atitudes de Kyo.

- Continuo não vendo necessidade de conversa, mas tudo bem. Vamos ficar em silêncio então.

Voltou ao que estava fazendo. Agora era vez das roupas já dobradas. Bastava tira-las do armário, seria mais rápido do que estava imaginando.

O ruivo percebeu que estava deixando a oportunidade escapar. Não ia demorar para o seu moreno terminar de arrumar a mala, e até aquele momento trocaram pouquíssimas palavras. E quando viu-o fechando o zíper da bolsa, teve de intervir da única forma que sabia.

- Solta essa mala, Kyo.

- O quê? Desculpa, eu não entendi.

- Solta essa mala, por favor.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Porque você não vai sair daqui.

- Bela piada, Yagami.

- Não é piada. Não vou te deixar sair desse jeito. Nós precisamos ter uma conversa.

- Quer conversar? Ainda? Acho que você já foi muito claro da última vez. Não há necessidade de falar mais nada. Não sou a pessoa mais atenta do mundo, mas entendi a mensagem. Você foi muito didático também.

- Eu só falei bobagem naquele dia, Kyo. Falei um monte de coisas que não queria.

- Não queria? Tem certeza? Não parecia. As pessoas costumam falar coisas que não querem, só que você diz essas coisas com certa freqüência. Não foi acidente. Você disse exatamente aquilo que quis dizer, e fez exatamente aquilo que quis fazer.

- Eu fiz uma burrada e estou tentando consertar. Nós nos amamos!

- Não, você não me ama.

Nervoso, Yagami agarrou seus braços e o trouxe para si, tomando os lábios do moreno de forma ofegante, desesperada. Grudando o corpo no dele, sem pretensão de solta-lo. Kyo protestara, mas muito pouco pois não teve tempo para prever aquela situação. Já estava ficando sem ar e isso durou até que o ruivo deixasse sua boca, mas sem lhe dar espaço, temendo uma fuga.

- E então? Isso não te diz nada?

- Não.

- Eu amo você, Kyo. Não faça isso com a gente.

- Você não me ama, Yagami. Talvez seja tesão, atração, obsessão invertida ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas não é amor. Tenho certeza de que, se você pensar um pouco vai chegar à mesma conclusão. – disse, libertando-se do jugo dos braços de Iori. – E eu só fiz aquilo que você não terminou de fazer naquele dia. Com licença.

Pegou a bolsa de viagem e saiu do quarto. Iori ficou sem reação diante de sua resposta. Queria dizer algo, ir atrás dele, mas de que ia adiantar?

Aquele não parecia Kyo. Não era mais o seu moreno. Algo lhe acontecera durante o tempo que ficara longe. Ele estava tão distante... como se nada daquilo que viveram pudesse ter acontecido, como se de alguma forma aquilo só pudesse dar errado.

Então era isso? Havia acabado? Perdera Kyo?

Queria acreditar que não, mas depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, não pôde conter a sensação de perda.

ooOOoo

Em seu apartamento, Kyo estava jogado no sofá. Pensativo, exausto mas aliviado. Conseguira encarar Yagami, mas sentia-se estranho.

Não fora fácil, tinha de admitir. Foi difícil encarar todas as lembranças do que vivera naquela casa. Pior ainda, encarando o ruivo que premeditara aquele encontro. Claro que não era exatamente uma surpresa. Ao aceitar a sugestão dele, não descartara a possibilidade embora torcesse para que não fosse dessa forma.

Mas, depois de tudo que acontecera, acreditava que havia terminado bem. Conseguira resistir ao apelo de Iori, naquele abraço e no beijo forçado. Pensou que talvez não fosse capaz, que aquela fosse uma prova de fogo pesada demais...

Porém, resistira. Conseguiu fazer aquilo que planejara, acabando com o único pretexto que podia ter para se encontrarem. Pelo menos um pretexto certo. Agora, poderia parecer inúmeros outros, mas ao menos encerrara um ciclo importante, que havia passado muito tempo pendente.

Olhou para o relógio e ficou surpreso ao ver a hora. Passara muito tempo na rua sem se dar conta. Tinha caminhado por aí, batendo perna, olhando vitrines, observando todo aquele movimento que parecia tão novo.

Seis meses podiam mudar muita coisa. Tantas que mal podia acreditar. A vida dava muitas voltas.

Era nisso que estava pensando quando ouviu a campainha.

"_Quem pode ser? Não me lembro de estar esperando ninguém..."_

Pelo olho mágico viu apenas uma jaqueta preta de couro... justamente aquela que perdera em uma das viagens.

Destrancou a porta, ciente de que podia ser uma imprudência. Não viu o rosto daquele que tocara a campainha. Poderia ser um atentado ou uma coisa assim, embora a única rivalidade da qual se preocupasse já tivesse sido sanada. De qualquer forma sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

Abriu, e a surpresa foi inevitável.


	9. Chapter 9

- Olivier?

Kyo não entendeu nada quando viu aquele rapaz na sua porta. Nem era pra entender. O que ele estava fazendo ali afinal?

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo discretamente. Um sorrisinho desafiador, com um ar levemente arrogante. Coisas que o moreno era capaz de reconhecer longe, fossem uma máscara ou uma característica comum da personalidade alheia.

Anos de experiência que não foram em vão. Poderia lidar com qualquer um dos casos.

- Por favor – respondeu, dando-lhe sua permissão e apontando para o sofá.

Olivier obedeceu prontamente. E seus olhos percorreram o lugar de forma discreta. Porém não teve a mesma reserva nos olhares dirigidos ao anfitrião.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Como...?

- Vim devolver a sua jaqueta – indicou a peça que estava em sua mão. – Você esqueceu naquela noite. Não deu por falta dela?

- Eu lembro... – coçou a cabeça, tentando formular alguma explicação coerente para aquilo - Mas se me descobriu não seria melhor ter me mandado pelo correio?

- Seria mais prático, sem dúvida. Mas pelo correio ia demorar muito. E praticidade também não é o meu forte. Tem coisas que prefiro resolver pessoalmente.

- Veio só pra isso?

- Qual o problema? Nunca preferiu resolver algo pessoalmente?

Kyo riu sem saber muito bem o que fazer diante daquela resposta enigmática. Tinha muitas perguntas em sua mente que vieram à tona com aquela presença.

Sem querer esperar, fez uma delas. Talvez a primeira de várias, e a mais banal. Uma tentativa de entender aquela visita inesperada.

- Como me encontrou?

Calmamente, Martel lhe explicara que havia um cartão no bolso da jaqueta esquecida, com seu nome e um número de telefone. Um cartão que sabia que era o seu e não de outra pessoa. De posse do nome completo fez uma pesquisa que resultou em algumas informações e um contato, da empresa organizadora de torneios de luta. Com sua lábia, obteve o telefone do apartamento: algo que não significara muita coisa.

As ligações que fez não eram atendidas, e quando foram, era por alguém que não entendia inglês ou qualquer outra língua. Só teve uma resposta pouco mais concreta quando finalmente arriscara o número que estava no cartão, atendido por alguém com o qual conseguiu se comunicar: Benimaru.

Através dele, descobrira que Kyo ainda não voltara de viagem. E insistiu nisso até pouco menos de uma semana, quando Olivier resolveu ampliar seu _roteiro turístico _viajando para o Japão. Por alguma estranha coincidência do destino, o prédio onde o moreno morava fazia parte de suas andanças, talvez por ter escolhido justamente o hotel mais próximo possível.

Era justamente para lá que ia nas poucas vezes em que colocava os pés na rua. Com isso estabeleceu uma relação com o porteiro do prédio, envolvendo poucas palavras e muitas mímicas, justamente para ter poucas informações a respeito, uma provável data para sua volta. Uma rotina que durou até a véspera, quando ouviu a notícia que tanto esperava.

Uma história contada de forma simples e com um sorrisinho nos lábios do francês. Tão simplista que poderia ser corriqueiro, banal. Como se coisas assim pudessem acontecer todos os dias. As palavras de Olivier fizeram tudo parecer uma história engraçada de turista, embora ambos soubessem que não era. Kyo não pôde deixar de perceber isso. Não parecia fazer sentido.

- Puxa, todo esse trabalho pra devolver uma jaqueta?

- Não coloque tudo num propósito tão simplista. Eu queria te ver, mas esse foi o melhor pretexto que arranjei para me aproximar.

- Mas, mal nos conhecemos... isso não faz sentido.

- Podemos só ter nos visto uma vez, mas conversamos muito. E, além disso, o que fizemos depois não é algo muito comum à desconhecidos, não acha?

- Muita gente faz sexo com pessoas que nunca viram na vida. E depois disso, continuam tão desconhecidos quanto antes.

- Eu sei, muitas vezes fui uma dessas pessoas. Só que dessa vez eu não consegui. – confessou – Foi diferente.

- Imagino, devo ter causado curiosidade com a minha reação intempestiva. – Kyo rolou os olhos ao pensar nisso. Era algo do qual se envergonhava. – Eu lamento por aquilo. Foi infantil da minha parte.

- Fiquei curioso sim. Mas eu gostaria de... entender.

- Entender? Não é muito fácil. É uma história muito complicada.

- Se quisesse me contar, eu juro que me esforçaria pra entender.

- Não duvido, mas não sei se eu gostaria de falar nisso.

- Compreendo. – disse ele, abaixando a cabeça numa atitude respeitosa, como se temesse uma fuga do moreno. – Se não quer falar, então não fale.

A aparência do francês não dava mostras muito visíveis de nervosismo. Ele estava se controlando para não falar bobagens e deixar o outro acuado. Não queria que ele fugisse de novo.

- Ainda bem que você é uma pessoa precavida e deixou aquele cartão na jaqueta. Sem isso seria bem mais difícil te encontrar. Facilitou a minha vida.

- Mais difícil?

- Eu te procuraria de qualquer forma. Uma hora eu ia acabar te achando.

- Isso que é vontade de devolver coisas perdidas...

- É bom ter um pretexto na manga. – disse, olhando em seus olhos. – Desculpa se estou invadindo a sua privacidade, mas não consegui te tirar da minha cabeça. Eu precisava pelo menos tentar. – levantou-se do sofá, recuando. Pretendia ir embora, mas seu ato despertou estranheza.

- Ei? O que está fazendo?

- Eu... estou indo.

- Indo embora? – perguntou Kyo, estranhando – Espera um pouco.

- Hã?

- Quem acha que eu sou? Você veio de muito longe. Acho que devo no mínimo te oferecer um café. Você toma café?

As palavras de Kyo foram ditas num tom leve, brincalhão. Isso fez Olivier se sentir mais leve. Ele estava lhe dando brechas, Mais tempo significava mais chances.

Meneou a cabeça, indicando que sim. E de posse dessa informação, ele desapareceu de sua vista, entrando em outro cômodo, que deveria ser a cozinha.

Nesse momento, voltou a respirar. Soltou o ar que prendera quando ouviu a pergunta do moreno... nunca pensou que o oferecimento de um café pudesse afeta-lo tanto.

Com ele longe, sentiu-se a vontade para observar o lugar onde Kusanagi vivia. Olhos curiosos, observadores e detalhistas, fazendo jus ao escritor que era. E não gostou muito do que viu. Era um apartamento frio, impessoal, assim como um hotel. Não combinava com o jeito do moreno. Não que o conhecesse há tempo bastante para saber de algo, porém ao menos isso lhe parecia bem claro.

E o que acontecera a ele? Quando o conheceu era um homem altivo, forte, tinha uma postura... era bonito e orgulhoso, mas e agora? Estava bem mais magro e seu olhar parecia mais profundo. Kyo estava diferente mas continuava tão belo quanto nas suas lembranças.

- Ei, você se incomoda se tomarmos café na rua? É que eu acabei de me dar conta de que não tenho nada decente pra te oferecer.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. – respondeu, tímido.

Viu o moreno vestir a jaqueta que lhe trouxera. Não podia negar que a visão lhe afetou. Também não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Foi inevitável, mas discreto. Não deixou que ele percebesse nada. Não queria espantá-lo. Não sabia quanto tempo duraria aquele café, mas aproveitaria tudo que pudesse.

- É perto daqui. Se incomoda em andar um pouco?

- Não, não me importo.

Desceram pelo elevador, saíram do prédio e andaram poucas quadras. Pensando que Olivier devia ser menos habituado a andar por aquelas ruas que um turista, Kyo manteve toda atenção sobre ele, cuidando para que o outro não se perdesse ainda que estivessem longe da hora do rush. Logo estavam dentro de uma cafeteria, e sem demora arranjaram uma mesa.

Fizeram os pedidos que incluíram café, chá e biscoitos. O chá era de Kyo. E Olivier riu, pensando que o convite sofrera pequenas alterações.

- Você não toma café? – arriscou-se a perguntar.

- Tomo sim, mas beber café agora seria um ataque ao meu estômago. Aliás, te trouxe pra cá justamente porque eu não tinha café e nem nada decente pra te oferecer.

- Ainda não teve tempo de fazer compras?

- Na verdade eu tive tempo, mas não a disposição. Ontem até comprei algumas coisas, mas...

- Não o suficiente para duas ou mais pessoas? – arriscou-se, completando. – Desculpa, é que você emagreceu desde o dia em que nos vimos...

- Não se preocupe, acertou em cheio. Só comprei o suficiente pra não morrer de inanição. – riu, parecendo sem graça. – E então? Como anda o seu livro?

- Parado. A história não flui e... droga, como posso explicar?

Foram alguns segundos de entrave. O francês queria explicar a situação, fazê-lo entender claramente. Mas, para sua surpresa, foi justamente ele quem o salvou.

- Bloqueio criativo?

- Isso! – concordou, como se aquilo fosse um jogo e ficou francamente surpreso por Kyo saber exatamente do que se tratava.

- Bloqueio criativo é uma merda. Pra quem vive de escrever deve ser a pior coisa do mundo.

- É... quer dizer, eu não vivo exatamente do que escrevo. Não vou passar dificuldades financeiras ou morrer de fome. Mas escrever é o que eu quis pra mim. As pessoas consideram importante serem bem sucedidas naquilo que fazem.

- Entendo.

- Comecei essa viagem justamente pra espairecer, ter algumas idéias, descobrir novos lugares... mudar de ares. Isso costuma funcionar.

- Porém...

- Porém não está funcionando dessa vez. E estou desesperado! Tem bloqueios que duram dias, semanas... meses e até anos! É horrível sentar na frente do computador e ver aquela tela em branco. Sou incapaz de preenche-la, e... – já tinha desatado a falar mas sentia incômodo em falar nisso, um desespero crescente. E poderia ficar nessa ladainha se Kyo não o interrompesse, num tom calmo.

- Fique calmo, relaxa. – disse, como se fosse o assunto mais banal do mundo. – Não deveria estar tomando café. Isso está te deixando muito tenso.

- Bom, você me convidou pra um café.

- Não precisava ter levado ao pé da letra. E de qualquer forma não estamos no meu apartamento onde só tem chá e água. Aqui tem outras opções. Peça outra coisa: esse não é momento pra ficar nervoso.

- Ok, mas tem um probleminha.

- Qual?

- Eu não sei ler o que está escrito no cardápio. – confessou, envergonhado.

- Imaginei, pode deixar que eu traduzo pra você.

Diferente de tudo que Olivier pensou, Kusanagi teve a maior paciência ao fazer aquilo. Com um tom calmo, traduziu todas as opções de bebida do cardápio, atento a qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter. Naquele momento sentiu que poderia fazer todas as perguntas do mundo, como se fosse uma criança curiosa, mas não arriscou. Desejava ter a atenção daquele homem, mas não provocando sua impaciência.

- E então? Escolheu?

- Escolhi, mas acabei atrasando a sua vida. Seu chá deve ter esfriado.

- É chá gelado.

- Tudo bem, então o seu já deve ter ficado quente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu peço outro se for o caso.

- Dois chás seguidos?

- Qual o problema? – perguntou o moreno, divertido.

- Isso deve ser quase uma dose cavalar de calmante.

- Nem tanto. Me acalma um pouco e faz bem à saúde. Você deveria pedir um também.

- Não é de calma que eu preciso.

- Você tem prazo pra entregar o livro?

- Não, mas...

- Então relaxa. Não adianta se estressar. Toma chá e relaxa.

Seguiu o conselho e pediu um chá que não demorou a chegar em sua mesa. Ao tomar um gole, estranhou o sabor.

- O que foi? Não gostou?

- Não, não é isso. É estranho.

- Você é um daqueles que só tomam café?

- Mais ou menos isso. – riu, envergonhado.

- Vai te fazer bem variar um pouco. Fazer algo diferente ajuda a clarear as idéias.

- Até mesmo chá em vez de café?

- E por que não tentar? Tem alguma coisa a perder?

Olivier riu e arriscou mais um gole, tentando se acostumar. Seu chá era leve e doce. Diferente daqueles cafés de sempre. Diferente de tudo que conhecera. Exótico assim como aquele moreno na sua frente.

Conversaram bastante. Os assuntos eram amenidades, quase da mesma forma que aquele encontro em Paris. A mesma companhia prazerosa daquele que tomou mais dos seus pensamentos do que seria capaz de supor.

- E então? O que está achando do Japão?

- Diferente. Exótico.

- Exótico?

- Se levar em consideração que até pouco tempo meu único contato com o Oriente fosse com aparelhos eletrônicos e sushi...

- Então deve estar estranhando muito.

- Ah, nem tanto. Eu saí muito pouco, fiz sempre o mesmo trajeto. E com o meu inglês consigo o essencial pra viver dentro do hotel.

- E o que você tem feito com todo esse tempo de sobra?

- Tentando escrever. Mal consigo escrever duas linhas. Quem dirá uma página.

- Nessas condições não vai conseguir nunca.

- Mas mudar de ares não é um bom remédio? Quando nos conhecemos não estava sendo muito fácil. Depois foi piorando até que cheguei ao fundo do poço. Estou tentando me curar. Quer mudança maior que essa?

- Claro que vai continuar piorando. Veio pra um país onde não sabe falar a língua, não conhece nada e nem ninguém.

- Mas eu tinha um objetivo! Já era meio caminho andado.

- Você é louco... – disse Kyo, impressionado com os feitos do francês. Era loucura, no mínimo. – Mas, e agora que cumpriu o seu objetivo, o que vai fazer?

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa. Quase teve de conter um engasgo. Martel não pensara em nada. Estava tão concentrado em encontrar novamente aquele moreno que sequer fizera outros planos.

- Eu... – parou um pouco pra pensar, procurando palavras mas não conseguiu. Então tomou um gole do chá antes de tentar retomar sua resposta. – Eu não sei. Não tenho a mínima idéia. Não estou a fim de voltar para a França e nem com disposição pra pegar avião e ir para qualquer outro lugar.

- Seria confortável pra você estar em um lugar onde pelo menos entendam a sua língua. Pelo menos assim não precisaria ficar preso em um hotel.

- Ah, eu precisava ter pelo menos uma história de viagem pra contar.

- Tem objetivos estranhos na vida. – Kyo observou.

- Não prezo pela normalidade.

- Já deu pra perceber. Mas então? Está planejando ficar por aqui um tempo?

- Talvez. Quem sabe eu não tenho um lampejo do que fazer da minha vida? Não estou devendo nada a ninguém, nada mais a fazer e nem ninguém me esperando...

- Não vai superar o bloqueio ficando trancado no hotel.

- Não tenho escolha. – disse, sem gostar muito do rumo daquela conversa, mas optando pela sinceridade. Não tinha mesmo nenhum plano. A única coisa que teve em mente durante os últimos tempos foi rever o homem que não saia de sua cabeça nos últimos meses. O que fazer agora que conseguira? – Dizem que estar fora da zona de conforto faz verdadeiros milagres.

- Poder se comunicar não significa estar fora da zona de conforto. Não precisa ser tão radical assim.

- Vou levar isso em consideração, pelo menos enquanto não tenho idéia nenhuma do que fazer.

- Bem, eu não sei o que vai achar, mas... se quiser ficar no meu apartamento, passar uns dias lá.

- Eu acabaria te incomodando. A última coisa que quero é atrapalhar a vida de alguém.

- Não vai atrapalhar. Pra falar a verdade estou tão desorientado quanto você. Onde eu moro não é tão confortável quanto um hotel, mas eu consigo falar a sua língua, posso te ajudar a andar por aí. E vai ter a sua privacidade. Tenho um quarto de hóspedes, e está vazio.

- Puxa... – o francês ficou surpreso com o oferecimento. – Nem sei o que dizer. A gente mal se conhece e já está me oferecendo hospedagem?

- Você veio da França até aqui só pra me devolver uma jaqueta.

- Sim, e você me retribuiu me chamando pra tomar um café.

- Grande retribuição. – disse Kyo, sarcástico num momento que durou pouquíssimos segundos – Mas, falando sério: pensa no assunto. Estou falando sério. Se quiser é só dizer.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo antes de saírem do café. Kyo pagou a conta apesar dos protestos de Olivier. _"Eu convidei, eu pago"_ foi o argumento usado pelo moreno para encerrar a discussão sem dar ao outro a mínima chance de debate.

- Kusanagi...

- Me chame de Kyo.

- Tá bom: Kyo. Aquele convite, ele é sério? De verdade?

- É claro! Por acaso acha que eu faria um convite desses à tôa?

- Não sei. Uma brincadeira ou simplesmente educação. Aqueles oferecimentos que são feitos mas não devem ser aceitos.

- Bem, eu não costumo brincar dessa forma, e também não costumo ser educado. Pelo menos não desse jeito. Mas porque a pergunta? Está pensando?

- Você me disse pra pensar. Estou pensando.

- Ok, mas fique tranqüilo. Não sou nenhum maluco, estuprador ou assassino.

- Não imaginei que fosse, mas é sempre bom ter uma confirmação.

- Só na minha palavra?

- Não costumo me enganar com as pessoas. Tenho uma boa intuição. É uma das melhores qualidades que uma pessoa pode ter na vida. – fez uma pausa que durou poucos segundos – Acho que vou aceitar.

- Acha? Se acha quer dizer que ainda está na dúvida

- Nunca recebi um convite desses. É normal que eu tente refletir sobre isso.

- Reflita o quanto quiser. Isso é bom.

- Não está zangado porque estou hesitando ou coisa parecida?

- E deveria? – perguntou Kyo, erguendo a sobrancelha – Nós só nos vimos duas vezes, e na segunda eu já te convido pra passar um tempo no meu apartamento. Não é muito comum, pelo menos não conheço nenhuma história dessas. Isso só prova que você é uma pessoa com a cabeça no lugar.

Silêncio. Continuaram andando ao som do burburinho das pessoas que estavam em volta. Olivier estava receoso com todo aquele movimento mesmo que não fosse a hora do rush, mas sentiu-se seguro em perceber que Kusanagi estava atento, cuidando para que não se perdessem. O moreno estava sendo atencioso. Mesmo que tivessem apenas passado poucas horas juntos, o francês não podia ignorar aqueles gestos de atenção.

Podia ser que estivesse se arriscando demais, porém naquele momento mesmo tomou sua decisão.

- Kyo, você se importa em ir comigo até o hotel?

- Eu te levo, sem problemas.

Não era um caminho longo, mas que talvez não soubesse fazer sem que o moreno estivesse lhe guiando. E antes que Kyo pudesse pensar em despedida, Martel fez um pedido.

- Aqui estamos. Está entregue à sua prisão. – anunciou o moreno, colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Nem tanto. Você está ocupado?

- Não, não estou. Por que a pergunta?

- É que eu queria saber se por acaso se importa em esperar um pouco. Não acho que vou conseguir chegar ao seu apartamento com as minhas malas sem ser roubado na corrida de táxi.


	10. Chapter 10

Iori não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar.

Aliás, saber de algo era um luxo do qual não tinha direito. Era assim que estava se sentindo. Algo recorrente desde o dia daquela burrada e que piorara muito nas últimas horas, quando Kyo lhe rejeitou. E não era só isso. Não uma rejeição comum de quem está apenas zangado. Ele tirara suas coisas de casa, rejeitara seu pedido de desculpas, seu abraço... seu beijo.

Ouvir as palavras do moreno lhe causou dor. Não reconheceu Kyo. Aquele não parecia o seu namorado. Não era o mesmo que estivera em seus braços. Esse Kyo, conhecia de cor e salteado: gestos, manias, olhares... Iori sabia de tudo. Que ele gostava de chá, videogame, sol e praia. Um grande apetite, muita preguiça, um coração enorme e jeito de criança.

Altivo, orgulhoso, distraído e muito atraente. Despertava olhares por todos os lugares onde passava: de homens e mulheres, de cobiça ou de admiração. Alguns, carregados de luxúria, tão gritantes que chegavam a assustar, mas fora da arena Kyo era tão distraído que seus adversários mal poderiam reconhece-lo. Isso era algo que fazia o ruivo rir.

- Como alguém podia ser tão tapado?

Com o passar do tempo, _tapado_ foi sendo substituído por adjetivos mais suaves. Assim como as piadas foram ficando para trás, dando lugar a uma preocupação sincera pela segurança dele. Alguém poderia ataca-lo na saída de uma boate... não dava pra duvidar da intenção de alguns, cuja cobiça era maior. E Kyo sequer notava.

Iori nunca entendeu o desprendimento do moreno. Assim como era o caso do ruivo, se Kusanagi quisesse poderia ter qualquer um ao seu lado. Muita gente se estapearia para estar ao lado de alguém famoso, e o ruivo se aproveitava... mas Kyo parecia ignorar isso. Antes até podia compreender, afinal ele tinha namorada: Yuki, uma garota sem sal. Porém, mesmo quando terminou o namoro, sua atitude era a mesma.

Era estranho, mas com o passar do tempo o ruivo passou a interpretar aquilo como destino. Eles se pertenciam de qualquer forma, tanto no ódio quanto no amor. A entrega era muito clara, fosse na arena ou na cama.

Descobriu também que Kyo era teimoso, ou pelo menos alguém que não se deixava levar por qualquer conversa. Iori teve muito trabalho em convence-lo de que era mais que um ódio sem sentido. Aceitar que via seu inimigo com outros olhos fora complicado para o ruivo, mas pior ainda foi conquista-lo.

Morarem juntos foi um passo arriscado. Houve turbulências e muitos problemas. Kyo deixara muito para trás: a família rompeu os laços. O preço que o moreno havia pago mostrava sua confiança naquela história nova e naquele afeto torto.

Viveram ali dias e noites intensas. Iori o conheceu mais que a qualquer um em sua vida. Sabia ler seus gestos e seu corpo. Efeitos de uma convivência marcada por sarcamo, ciúme e luxúria. A luxúria vinha de ambos, enquanto sarcasmo e ciúmes eram atributos natos de Yagami, da mesma forma como a arrogância e o mau humor.

Era difícil deixar os velhos hábitos, especialmente os da vida toda. Kyo sabia disso e relevava, e talvez por essa atitude paciente, Iori não se importasse o bastante em mudar.

Mas tinha terminado. A última discussão fora, como sempre por ciúmes e sem motivos, acusando por um monte de coisas. A mágoa fora demais para que o moreno passasse por cima. Paciência tinha limite.

Yagami jogara tudo fora por muito pouco. Não contava que ele pudesse simplesmente viajar e se afastar. Muito menos que pudesse passar tanto tempo longe. Quase enlouqueceu pela falta de notícias. Nem mesmo Benimaru, que era o melhor amigo sabia onde ele estava, e isso foi tão espantoso que até mesmo a família tentava descobrir seu paradeiro.

Tentou acreditar que esse tempo serviria para o outro esfriar a cabeça, que poderiam conversar direito quando voltasse. Era uma possibilidade remota, mas tinha de se apegar a alguma esperança. Porém tudo se desfez quando Kyo terminou de arrumar sua mala e disse aquelas palavras.

Kyo tirara tudo que era seu daquela casa. Não deixou vestígios. E Iori mal pôde reconhecê-lo. O moreno acreditara em todas as bobagens que ouviu naquela tarde. Agora, tinha de lidar com as conseqüências. Consertar tudo aquilo e traze-lo de volta.

Tinha de pensar em algo. Não tinha terminado. Não poderia perde-lo desse jeito.

ooOOoo

Kyo abriu a porta do apartamento, dando espaço para a entrada de seu novo hóspede. O francês pareceu hesitante, mas fez esforço para não demonstrar nada. Era hesitação frente ao que havia conseguido.

- Ei? Vai ficar parado na porta? Pode entrar!

Obedeceu, e ouviu a porta ser fechada.

- Vem, vamos deixar as suas malas no quarto e aí te mostro o lugar.

Acompanhou-o até o quarto. Um lugar limpo, com espaço razoável e prático. Diferente do hotel, mas nem pretendia fazer esse tipo de comparação.

Simpático, como se espera de todo anfitrião, Kyo lhe mostrou o espaço e os lugares onde estavam remédios e outros itens que ele pudesse precisar.

- Bom, não tem muita coisa no armário e na geladeira, mas eu juro que vou criar vergonha na cara e fazer compras.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu me viro.

- E deixar o hóspede morrer de inanição? Não seria legal da minha parte. Tudo bem que não dá pra comparar com um hotel quatro ou cinco estrelas, mas também não precisa esculhambar.

Riram. Olivier gostou de ver um sorriso no rosto daquele moreno. Fazia-o lembrar do homem que conhecera, ainda que não representasse um décimo da energia que ele irradiava meses antes.

- Aliás, falando em compras acho que vou fazer isso agora.

- Não precisa ter pressa...

- Pressa? Se eu não comprar nada, vai acabar desmaiando antes da primeira noite. Preciso ter pelo menos o básico dentro do armário.

- Tem tão pouco assim?

- Nem queira saber! – disse, mudando o tom logo em seguida. – O supermercado fica aqui perto, não vou demorar muito. Enquanto isso você pode arrumar suas coisas, conhecer melhor o apartamento... não tem muita coisa pra conhecer, mas enfim, fique à vontade.

Não demorou para vê-lo saindo, mas ainda assim quase não se moveu. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao ouvir o som da porta e se dar conta de que estava sozinho.

Teria um tempo razoável, mesmo que ele não demorasse. Queria pensar naquilo que estava fazendo. Era estranho se dar conta de seus próprios atos. Era diferente de tudo que já havia feito.

Imprudência? Talvez. Era arriscar demais. Kyo Kusanagi era uma pessoa desconhecida. Não dava pra ignorar isso. Não podia... mas foi o que fez naquele momento. Esqueceu das regras de segurança, pois obtivera dele mais do que esperava. Agora, queria saber até onde aquilo poderia chegar. Saciar uma curiosidade tão repentina que surgira a esse respeito.

Quando Kyo voltou, o quarto já estava arrumado. Martel foi vê-lo assim que ouviu o barulho na porta e viu-o entrando com um número de sacolas que considerou excessivo. Ofereceu ajuda para guardar as compras, e ao ajuda-lo nessa tarefa descobriu que o moreno não cometera exagero nas compras, e que muito provavelmente o seu anfitrião mal estivesse se alimentando.

- Conseguiu se acomodar no quarto?

- Ah sim, já está tudo arrumado. – respondeu, enquanto guardava alguns itens no armário – Me diz uma coisa: o que há pra se fazer em Tóquio?

- O que há pra fazer? Tudo o que possa imaginar! Há muito o que fazer pra quem gosta de festa, badalação e coisas assim.

- E o que você costuma fazer?

- As vezes eu ia pra algum barzinho beber. Aliás, não faço isso há séculos... e você? O que costuma fazer?

- Quase a mesma coisa. Não gosto de muita badalação, mas saio pra beber de vez em quando. Claro que tenho os meus dias, em que faço algo diferente, mas na maior parte do tempo sou um "intelectual introspectivo". Acho que vou seguir essa linha por aqui.

- É uma boa linha pra se seguir. O "intelectual" te garante um bom leque de opções, sem contar a reputação.

- As opções são boas, mas a fama de intelectual não é só flores. E de qualquer forma, nunca me importei muito com a minha reputação. Não sou famoso, então intelectual é apenas uma forma dos outros me classificarem, uma forma de me definirem de forma superficial. – disse – Falando em fama, pelo que percebi por aí você tem alguma fama, não?

- Mais ou menos.

- O que você é? Uma espécie de celebridade?

- Hum, o que você andou ouvindo por aí?

- Não ouvi muita coisa, mas é que o seu nome provocou reações estranhas na recepcionista que me atendeu no telefone.

- Que tipo de reação?

- Algo entre admiração e ataque de fã.

- Então não mudou muita coisa. – Kyo riu, lembrando de algumas situações de assédio nas arenas.

Explicou a Olivier sobre o torneio e sobre sua carreira de lutador. Falou brevemente sobre os torneios serem uma tradição muito antiga da família e sobre a popularidade que as competições passaram a ter nos últimos anos. Falou pouco, apenas o básico para que o francês entendesse.

Nada de maldições ou da lendária rivalidade entre os clãs. Só tradição de família, algo pelo qual sentia-se pressionado. O suficiente para não se expor demais e nem deixar grandes lacunas. Francamente, preferia não falar no assunto, então não mencionou nada que pudesse lhe despertar lembranças inconvenientes.

- Puxa, lutador? Você é bom nisso?

- Modéstia a parte, era algo que eu fazia bem. Ganhei alguns desses torneios. – disse, sem citar a real importância da competição e nem quantas vezes o vencera.

- Sério? Mas por que fala disso no passado?

- Eu larguei a arena.

- Mas por que diz "eu era bom nisso"? Não é mais?

- Não. – respondeu sinceramente – Não que eu fosse bom, mas é simplesmente tudo o que sei fazer.

- Não sabe fazer mais nada?

- Estou completamente perdido.

Aquilo valeu para Olivier com resposta suficiente, embora soubesse que muito mais poderia ter sido dito.

- Estamos realmente bem arranjados... – disse o francês – Duas pessoas em crise. Vamos nos dar muito bem.

Podia haver mais da parte de Kusanagi, mas por hora, Martel contentou-se com o riso do moreno, que concordava plenamente com aquele raciocínio.

ooOOoo

O primeiro dia foi como era de se esperar. Simpatia mútua, hesitação, conversas amenas e testes de limite.

Foi um dia que passou rápido. Logo era noite e a ambos restou o tempo de ficarem sozinhos durante os minutos ou horas que antecediam o sono, dedicados à pensamentos aleatórios ou grandes reflexões.

Era o que Olivier precisava.

Deitado na cama, o francês tinha vários pensamentos. Alguns de alerta, outros de tranqüilidade, um pouco de ansiedade e um quê de angústia. Tudo isso de uma só vez.

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_

O que tinha de fazer ali? Como tudo acontecera? Como tinha ido, da França parar praticamente do outro lado do mundo?

Como aquilo que deveria ter sido somente uma noite tornou-se uma busca incessante por um homem praticamente desconhecido?

Como uma noite poderia faze-lo perder o juízo? Afinal, não poderia colocar as coisas de outra forma. Estava em um outro país, onde mal conseguia se comunicar, passando uma temporada no apartamento de alguém que mal conhecia. De alguém que vira somente duas vezes na vida.

Juízo? Aparentemente esquecera o significado da palavra. Tudo bem que ele jamais fora o seu forte, mas era um parâmetro importante. Importante, mas esquecido, pois há meses o que lhe guiava era a intuição.

Essa intuição dava força aos seus atos. Ela lhe dizia que Kusanagi não oferecia perigo, por mais misterioso que parecesse. Sabia que ele não lhe dissera tudo, omitira certas coisas, mas não parecia haver maldade em seus atos. Era como se apenas quisesse evitar perguntas que lhe forçassem a lembrar de algo. Gestos de auto-defesa. Nada que fizesse Martel se sentir em perigo ao seu lado.

Kyo Kusanagi não era um assassino, estuprador ou golpista internacional. Uma conclusão que teve tanto ao olhar em seus olhos quanto naquela busca que empreendera atrás do moreno. Ele não representava ameaças. Sua intuição era muito boa e confiava nela.

O máximo que ela lhe indicara era alguém que devia ter passado por muitas coisas. Parecia triste, cabisbaixo, e pelo jeito estava desse jeito há um tempo considerável.

"_É isso mesmo que estou fazendo? Tentando ler a mente de uma pessoa que mal conheço?" _perguntou a si mesmo, sentindo-se um idiota. Era como se estivesse tentando adivinhar a sua história ou criar uma história para ele. Como se Kyo Kusanagi fosse uma de suas fantasias, um dos seus personagens que ficavam somente na imaginação porque ele lhe pertencia. Era particular demais, precioso demais para ser transposto no papel ou traduzido em palavras.

Não seria demais querer conhece-lo melhor? Descobri-lo? Podia esperar que algo assim acontecesse?

Quem sabe? Afinal conseguira bem mais do que esperava. A partir dali, tudo mais que acontecesse seria um bônus.

Quem sabe?


	11. Chapter 11

Três dias se passaram.

Tempo que não foi muito fácil para Olivier.

Culpa sua. Exclusivamente sua.

Eram os três primeiros dias que passara hospedado no apartamento de Kyo. Setenta e duas horas pouco tensas para o francês. Insegurança repentina, e mais uma série de fatores.

Na primeira noite, algo o impediu de pregar os olhos. Uma força maior que o fazia pensar na ousadia que fora aceitar aquele convite. O desconhecido lhe mantinha em alerta. Um instinto ancestral de defesa que entrava em ação mesmo sua intuição lhe dizendo que era medo à tôa.

Olivier Martel confiava na sua intuição. Era o seu orgulho e sua salvação. Guiava-se por ela sem grandes receios, pois nunca acontecera nada que lhe desmentisse. Conquistara muito, se livrara de boas encrencas. Tudo de forma muito clara e precisa.

Pelo menos até aquela tarde em Paris, dentro daquele café lotado. Aquele moreno solitário e com ar distraído lhe chamou a atenção, não somente pelo senso de oportunidade por ser o único naquele lugar com uma cadeira vaga, mas também por sua beleza. Puxar um papo com quem que lhe fizera uma gentileza era um gesto esperado: continuar a conversa durante uma tarde inteira era um bônus. Sentir desejo por alguém era natural e saudável: reciprocidade era algo a mais, mas ambos cederem...

Por mais imaginação que tivesse aquilo lhe soou estranho, pra não dizer irreal. Pensar que ele era um garoto de programas foi inevitável, por mais imbecil que tivesse sido. Fora a única vez que deixou o lado racional agir no lugar da intuição. Um erro grave e suficiente para deixar sua mente ocupada com algo mais importante que aquele livro dos seus planos. E com o passar dos dias ganhou intensidade suficiente para se surpreender. Só conseguia pensar naquele moreno.

Sua mente vagueava em pensamentos direcionados a ele. Por que fugira daquela forma? Onde ele estaria? Qual era a sua história?

Mesmo sendo um escritor, Olivier não ousou imaginar uma história para Kyo Kusanagi. Preferiu manter aquele mistério para si. Não o idealizou, como fizesse com seus personagens, para os quais criava traços, personalidade, defeitos, sonhos e planos. Kyo Kusanagi era desconhecido, mas também pura realidade. Ainda era capaz de sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo...

Era um mistério que desejava desvendar por si só, ainda que significasse fazer algumas coisas não muito convencionais. Coisas que seriam histórias de turista e motivos de risada mais tarde, mas que para o francês eram sérias, e faziam todo o sentido.

E ali estava Olivier Martel: bem mais longe do que poderia pensar em chegar, mas sem saber como agir.

Algo acontecera com o moreno. Disso tinha certeza, bastava ouvir sua intenção, bastava olhar em seus olhos. Sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra esteve envolvido nisso, e não sabia bem como deveria agir depois dessa constatação.

Ele era educado, gentil e solícito. Polido, fazendo o que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar embora que tivesse um ar sério, melancólico, e isso impressionava o francês. Kyo era o mistério que queria revelar aos poucos, conforme ele lhe permitisse, para não apressar o jogo e ser fiel a um de seus princípios: a paciência.

**Manhã seguinte: quarto dia.**

Kyo acordou cedo naquela manhã. Cedo demais. Um novo hábito seu, fruto dos últimos meses em Ibiza.

Saiu de seu quarto a passos lentos, tentando manter o silêncio para não incomodar seu hospede. Não sabia quais eram os hábitos dele, então preferia não interferir.

Seu hospede... Kyo nem sabia direito o que pensar sobre isso. Não era uma história que conseguisse entender com clareza. Não fazia sentido... entrar em um avião, ir para um país onde mal conseguia se comunicar, tendo como único pretexto devolver uma jaqueta esquecida. Tudo isso por um desconhecido.

Soava estranho, sem dúvidas, mas o francês fizera questão de deixar claro que o procuraria de qualquer forma. Que não pôde lhe tirar da cabeça.

Reflexos daquela transa com final tragicômico, certamente. Só não podia imaginar que ele chegaria a tal extremo. Kusanagi não sabia muito bem como ver aquela situação, mas procurava não pensar nisso. Não queria criar um clima constrangedor a Olivier, que já parecia intimidado o bastante. Este mesmo já parecia meio constrangido. Pedia uma ajuda ou outra com palavras fundamentais, como "por favor", "obrigado" e "com licença". Ajudava na cozinha, não saia e nem pedia a Kyo para ajudá-lo.

Kusanagi estava pensando em uma forma de mudar isso. Afinal convidara o francês para ficar em seu apartamento justamente para que este tivesse mais liberdade.

A idéia não demorou a surgir, mas ainda era cedo para colocá-la em prática. Teria algumas horas livre antes de fazê-lo. Algum tempo de ócio. Poderia ler um pouco de um dos livros que comprou, ou então pensar na vida. Outros dois hábitos do tempo de Ibiza.

Não era sua idéia pensar na vida. Não queria pensar nos seus problemas, e nem havia motivos para isso. Alguns já estavam resolvidos, os outros já estavam encaminhados para uma solução. Em breve estaria longe de todos eles. Não pensar nisso era a melhor coisa que tinha a fazer.

ooOOoo

Do outro lado da cidade, o homem ruivo sofria os efeitos da insônia. Sua nova companheira.

Companheira e também inimiga. Iori não conseguia vencê-la, embora não estivesse realmente se importando com isso. Yagami preferia encarar sua falta de sono como castigo. Só conseguia pensar no quanto tinha sido estúpido e no tamanho dos seus problemas. Sua mente repassava cada palavra e cada gesto de Kyo naquele primeiro encontro depois de meses. O rompimento.

Não queria acreditar que tinha terminado. Aquele relacionamento já tinha passado por tanta coisa que era frustrante pensar naquele fim bobo. Era horrível pensar que jogara tudo fora por muito pouco, uma razão tão banal quando na verdade já tinham vencido coisas piores. Logo ciúmes!

Acusar o moreno daquela forma, mesmo cansado de saber que ele era distraído demais para perceber qualquer coisa. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca o trairia. Com isso não apenas tinha afastado um namorado, mas aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos da vida. Kyo sempre estivera ali, de uma forma ou outra.

"_Não pode ter acabado...não posso ficar aqui parado, preciso pensar em alguma coisa. Preciso vê-lo."_

Precisava vê-lo nem que fosse de longe.

Foi com esse pensamento que venceu a letargia e levantou-se da cama, indo para a cozinha colocar qualquer coisa no estômago, ainda que fosse pouco para alguém com o seu tamanho. Invariavelmente o chá fazia parte de qualquer escassa refeição sua. O aroma não lhe provocava mais tanto incômodo. Tudo dentro do limite do suportável. O chá era o único vestígio de Kyo que restara naquela casa. Era o sabor nos lábios daquele de quem sentia tanta saudade.

Um lampejo mínimo de esperança.

OoOOoo

Quando Olivier saiu do quarto, estranhou o silêncio que encontrou no apartamento. _"Será que ele ainda está dormindo?"_ pensou, preocupado com a possibilidade de fazer barulho e incomodá-lo.

Seus passos foram lentos e leves, produzindo o mínimo de barulho possível, mas viu que seu esforço foi inútil ao vê-lo na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã.

- Kyo? Bom dia.

- Ah, bom dia, Olivier. Desculpa, eu te acordei, né?

- Não, não. Eu acordei agora. Está de pé há muito tempo?

- Mais ou menos. Eu nem prestei atenção no relógio. - respondeu, pegando algo na geladeira. - Vai ficar aí parado? Sente-se, coma alguma coisa.

O francês obedeceu, sentando e servindo-se de café preto enquanto o anfitrião serviu-se de chá, como habitual.

- Olivier, está acontecendo alguma coisa com você?

- Hã? Como assim?

- Não sei, é que você não sai, não me pede ajuda. Ficar aqui está te incomodando?

- Ah, mas eu realmente saio pouco. Ultimamente não tenho precisado de nada. Lembra quando te disse que fazia a linha de _intelectual introvertido_? - fez uma pausa – De onde tirou que eu poderia estar incomodado?

- Não sei. Apenas um pensamento recorrente. De qualquer modo não acho que_ intelectual introvertido_ tenha alguma coisa a ver com prisão domiciliar.

O outro riu diante daquela observação. Fazia sentido.

- Minha vida social nunca foi muito agitada. - deu de ombros.

- Ok, então não seja por isso. Hoje, vai respirar ar puro. Eu te levo pra dar umas voltas.

- Como é?

- Vou te levar pra dar umas voltas, ora. Você precisa respirar um pouco, pegar sol. Simplesmente colocar o pé pra fora.

- Kyo, não precisa se incomodar por minha causa.

- Não é incômodo. É percepção. Nunca vai conseguir escrever seu livro ficando trancado no apartamento. Questão de lógica.

Olivier riu daquele raciocínio. Fazia sentido. E ficou feliz e tímido ao mesmo tempo diante da atenção que recebia de Kyo.

- Ok, senhor lógica. Para onde pretende me levar?

- O que sugere?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Do que gosta?

- Não gosto nem desgosto de nada.

- Isso não existe! Tem que haver alguma coisa.

- Sou muito confuso, Kyo. Não tente me entender. É melhor preservar sua sanidade mental.

- Isso é algo que já perdi há muito tempo, não se preocupe. - disse o moreno, enquanto servia-se de uma torrada e pensava no quanto aquilo era verdade. - E então?

- Ah, não é muito fácil dizer. Silêncio, badalação... tudo depende do momento.

- Qual o seu momento agora?

- Paz e silêncio. Um surto temporário.

- Tem estômago forte?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Aguenta uma pequena viagem de moto?

- Não estou muito acostumado, mas acho que sim.

- Ótimo, vai começar a se acostumar então.

O tom de Kyo era divertido e Olivier acabou sorrindo também. Uma resposta rápida, porém expressiva. O moreno apreciou aquela confiança. Sentia falta disso e não podia negar que lhe fazia bem. E queria muito retribuir.

Terminaram de comer, arrumaram uma mochila com alguns objetos pessoais e poucos alimentos. Fecharam o apartamento e desceram para a garagem.

- Você tem mesmo estômago pra uma viagem de moto?

- Bom, eu andei de moto poucas vezes.

- Poucas?

- Pouquíssimas. - respondeu, envergonhado.

- Entendo. Prometo que não vou empinar a moto e nem fazer qualquer manobra do gênero.

Kyo entregou um capacete para Olivier e subiu na moto. O outro imitou seu gesto. O moreno esperou que ele se acomodasse, e mesmo que não o estivesse olhando, sabia que o francês ainda não estava pronto.

- Algum problema?

- É que... eu... onde seguro?

- Pode segurar no metal atrás da garupa ou em mim se preferir.

- Posso? - perguntou, envergonhado.

- Faça da forma que se sentir mais seguro.

Logo sentiu as mãos do outro em sua cintura. Hesitante, receoso como se não soubesse com quanta força deveria segurá-lo. Apesar de ter percebido, Kusanagi preferiu manter-se quieto, somente esperando-o se ajeitar.

- Pronto?

- Pronto.

- Então segure-se!

Ligou a moto, sentindo o aperto em torno de sua cintura aumentar. Saíram da garagem e logo ganharam a pista, alheios ao olhar de um ruivo que estava do outro lado da rua.

Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas Iori sabia que era Kyo naquela moto, não somente pelo veículo. Yagami reconhecera seu namorado: seria capaz de reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar... mas quem era aquele na garupa? Para onde estavam indo?

Não sabia o que pensar, mas sua sensação de perda só fez crescer.


	12. Chapter 12

A viagem durou pouco para Olivier. Foram quase três horas na garupa da moto, um tempo longo em um veículo do qual mantinha certo receio, mas que acabou passando rápido. Suas experiências com moto não eram nada boas, mas Kyo fez com que todas elas parecessem apenas lembranças muito distantes, simplesmente cumprindo a promessa de dirigir de forma segura.

Onde estavam? O francês até pensou em perguntar o nome do lugar, mas isso pareceu menor e desnecessário diante daquilo que seus olhos viram. Uma praia: o mar de ondas calmas, areia clara e rochedos altos de cor escura. O sol não estava forte: apenas o suficiente para aquecer frente a uma brisa fria.

Não era a primeira vez que ia a uma praia, óbvio. E nem era a mais bela que já vira, afinal com o seu passaporte cheio de carimbos já visitara muitos lugares paradisíacos. Mas aquilo parecia tão particular... tão diferente... único!

Sentiu que estaria satisfeito em somente contemplar a paisagem, mas mudou de idéia ao desviar seu olhar e ver Kyo fazer o mesmo: contemplando.

- Pelo jeito você gostou.

- Eu nunca tinha visto uma praia dessas na vida!

- Nossa, na vida! – gracejou Kyo.

- Já vi muitas, mas nenhuma como essa.

- Entendo o que quer dizer.

- Pelo jeito o tempo não animou as pessoas. Japoneses não gostam de praia? – perguntou olhando em volta e sem ver ninguém.

- Mais ou menos isso, mas essa aqui é uma propriedade particular.

- Particular? Nós estamos cometendo algum crime?

- Fica frio, o dono é gente boa.

- Você o conhece?

- Conheço. – confirmou o moreno, sem dizer que aquela praia pertencia a sua família. Reação inconsciente, mas que fazia sentido – Fica frio.

- Ok – concordou o francês, esquecendo o assunto. Logo encontrou algo diferente no qual dar atenção. – A paisagem lá do alto deve ser linda.

- E é. – respondeu Kyo, acompanhando o olhar de Martel. – Quer ir até lá?

- Podemos?

- É claro. Vem, vamos lá.

Levantaram e começaram a subir. Kyo o ajudava com pedras que eram mais escorregadias e lugares mais altos. Em pouco tempo chegaram ao topo, e lá em cima viu o olhar dele ficar mais admirado, e com razão.

Kyo também já vira muitas praias, mas nunca conseguira esquecer dessa. Volta e meia largava tudo e ia para lá, mas desde Ibiza sequer tinha pensado em visita-la. Apenas aproveitara a oportunidade. Gostou de perceber que agradara seu hóspede. Fora apenas uma aposta sem grandes planos. Queria apenas ajuda-lo e esperava que funcionasse. E pelo jeito tinha dado certo. Estava satisfeito.

Quando Olivier olhou para trás encontrou Kyo sentado no chão, sem parecer ter qualquer problema em sujar as roupas. Tinha o olhar perdido, distante e isso lhe chamou a atenção. Sentou ao seu lado, também sem se importar em sujar-se. Queria descobrir a razão daquela melancolia repentina.

- De repente você ficou tão distante...

- Desculpe, isso acontece as vezes.

- Sem problemas. – fez uma pausa – Parece triste. Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, foi só um momento.

- Só um momento? Não parece.

- Um momento que se prolongou um pouco. – confessou, respondendo as suspeitas de Olivier.

- Foi o que pensei. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não... não sei. É uma história complicada demais e sem solução.

- Falar as vezes ajuda. Se quiser, é claro. Aliás, desculpe a intromissão. É que você me parece tão distante desde que nos encontramos...

- O problema não é você. – tranqüilizou-o. Não queria que o francês se visse com alguma espécie de culpa, mesmo que na verdade fosse o responsável por uma parte do processo. – Não se sinta culpado. Não tenho sido boa companhia pra nada ultimamente.

- Se com tudo o que faz ainda se acha má companhia acho que melhor tentar imaginar como seria se estivesse bem.

- Você fala como se eu fizesse algo de mais.

- Você não se dá valor. Por que faz isso?

- Eu nunca faço nada certo. Talvez seja uma questão de hábito... apenas aceitei isso.

- Você precisa desabafar – constatou. – Se quiser falar, Kyo, eu sou um bom ouvinte.

Olivier pousou a mão sobre o ombro do moreno. E por mais sutil que fosse o seu toque, aquilo surtiu efeito. Talvez Kyo não suportasse mais guardar tudo aquilo para si. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar mas não teve sucesso.

Acabou falando: um pouco sobre seu sobrenome, sobre a importância daqueles torneios, a rivalidade e a paixão repentina por seu maior inimigo. O rompimento com a família quando seu pai descobriu aquilo: uma desonra. Falou sobre aquela relação conturbada que inevitavelmente teve um fim.

O francês apenas ouvia, atento e sem cessar aquele toque, oferecendo tudo que podia para conforta-lo: sua atenção e seu toque. Difícil era frear sua imaginação, que estava a mil com aquela história, com todos os ingredientes de um drama. Acreditar que era real? Por mais difícil que fosse, sabia que sim. Kyo não parecia ser alguém que mentia. Sua sinceridade era quase palpável.

A história era cheia de dramas, intrigas, velhos clichês. Coisas que o francês achava incabíveis para o mundo real, mas Kyo novamente lhe obrigava a rever seus conceitos. Queria entendê-lo. Precisava entendê-lo. Uma parte daquele mistério que o moreno representava estava se revelando e Olivier não queria perder isso por nada.

- Enfim, é isso. Está aí a minha grande história.

- E é uma história e tanto.

- Absurda, não?

- Diferente, mas não absurda. É uma história absurda. Você agüentou muito.

- É, um pouco.

- Um pouco, não. Agüentou muito e eu lamento por ter contribuído pra que se sentisse assim.

- Não se lamente por isso, Olivier. Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, talvez com outra pessoa... – sua voz ficou baixa, como se deixasse um pensamento incompleto. – De qualquer modo, nem fico pensando nisso, ou lamentando. Não precisa se sentir culpado de nada.

- Você disse que ele tentou se reaproximar... por que recusou?

- Porque ele não sente amor. – disse, simples – Iori sente atração, obsessão invertida ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. E esse relacionamento já deu o que tinha de dar. Ir além disso é insistir no erro. Perda de tempo tanto pra ele quanto pra mim.

- E... ainda pensa nele? – arriscou.

- Eu mentiria se dissesse que não. Penso em tudo que aconteceu.

- E como se sente quando pensa nisso?

- Mal. Eu me sinto mal porque dói. Me faz lembrar do quanto fui burro pois todos os sinais estavam lá. Tudo indicava que não ia dar certo, que não ia ter futuro e ainda sim insisti. Tenho vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede!

- Pelo menos não vai ter o arrependimento de nunca ter tentado. Incerteza é muito pior.

- Mesmo tendo a certeza, fica a sensação de tempo perdido.

- Só o tempo? Você perdeu mais do que só o tempo...

- Não me sinto como se tivesse perdido mais. O único interesse que minha família tinha era me jogar na arena pra lutar com Yagami, e dependendo de como fosse um herdeiro pra ter a mesma vida. Eu nunca teria um filho pra obriga-lo a isso. Então, no fim não perdi nada de mais.

- E o que pretende fazer agora?

- É por isso que estou perdido. Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Nenhum plano?

- Nada. Pensei em viajar de novo depois que isso acabar, mas ainda não decidi nada.

- Não se martirize, Kyo. Lamentar só piora.

- Eu sei. Tive alguns meses pra perceber isso e estou me esforçando. Estive melhor durante o tempo que fiquei longe. Quando resolvi voltar pra resolver uns assuntos, sabia que ia ser difícil, mas não podia fugir. Seria pior.

- Com certeza seria.

- Desculpe, Olivier. Não está aqui pra ouvir os meus problemas de relacionamento.

- Fui eu quem perguntei, não se preocupe. Só assim pude ter a certeza de que não é um maníaco ou assassino.

- Ainda tinha dúvidas? – riu.

- Não, dúvidas não. Foi apenas um desencargo de consciência. Confio nos meus instintos.

- E o que seus instintos diziam sobre mim?

- Um cara legal, com alguns segredos mas nada que mudasse minha impressão a seu respeito.

- Você confia demais.

- Eu sei em quem confio. Não confio em qualquer um. Se eu não tivesse tido uma boa impressão a seu respeito, _aquilo_ não teria acontecido. – disse, referindo-se àquela noite que passaram no hotel.

- Ah, aquilo foi vergonhoso. – disse, coçando a cabeça e parecendo envergonhado.

- Não se martirize. Se não fosse por aquilo, talvez nunca mais fossemos nos ver.

- Quer dizer que, se não fosse por aquilo...

- Despertou a minha curiosidade. Se fosse uma noite comum, talvez fosse apenas... uma noite.

- Isso não diminui a minha vergonha.

- E lá vem o ego masculino...

Riram. Por mais que Kyo pudesse se envergonhar, o francês nem ligava pra isso. Simplesmente não importava: o moreno não lhe parecia inferior, ou bobo como provavelmente ele devia estar se sentindo. Como talvez qualquer outro se sentiria.

- Não é ego. É dignidade.

- Não perdeu sua dignidade. É você quem acha isso porque está deprimido, mas vai passar.

O toque no ombro não foi mais suficiente para Olivier, que se aproximou do moreno. Ele lhe parecia carente, frágil. A tentação de se aproximar era praticamente irresistível, mas ainda assim se continha.

- Sempre passa. – reafirmou – É uma questão de tempo.

Kyo lhe sorriu, parecendo levar fé naquelas palavras. Seu sorriso era tímido e Olivier gostou de ver aquilo. Descobriu, naquele momento que os mistérios que ele guardava eram muito mais atraentes do que poderia imaginar.

Foi inevitável querer todos aqueles mistérios para si.


	13. Chapter 13

Para Olivier, nunca alguém lhe pareceu tão real.

Não que as pessoas que conhecesse não o fossem, mas de uma maneira ou de outra, nunca a realidade lhe fora tão próxima. As vezes, sentia-se como se vivesse em uma história ou em filmes de fantasia tanto por seu pseudo-ofício de escritor quanto pelos círculos que freqüentava. Pseudo-escritor por seus bloqueios e falhas. Era bem mais difícil do que pensou. Os bloqueios eram o máximo de realidade que já fora obrigado a enfrentar.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Agora, Kyo Kusanagi era o contato mais próximo com o real. Tudo bem que sua história carregasse todos os clichês do mundo, mas sabia que ele realmente vivia tudo aquilo. Sabia que era verdade. Aquele moreno não era alguém que soubesse dissimular. Talvez até o estivesse idealizando, mas disso tinha certeza absoluta.

Por mais fantasioso que fosse, era a realidade dele. Era a vida de Kyo. Não era uma história divertida, mas sim o que ele era.

Triste, melancólico, inseguro, mas absolutamente encantador.

Ainda ficaram algum tempo no alto daquela pedra, conversando, falando da vida e de assuntos amenos. Momentos nos quais conseguiu arrancar alguns sorrisos de seu anfitrião. Olivier gostou de ver aquele sorriso, de quem acha graça e se vê longe dos problemas, nem que por poucos segundos apenas. Um sorriso bonito naquele rosto que por tantas noites lhe roubara o sono e invadira os sonhos.

Aos poucos aquele homem foi entrando em sua vida, mas sabia que não seria mais um, como acontecera com várias pessoas. De uma forma ou outra, ele ficaria gravado em sua memória pelos mais diversos motivos bem maiores que uma transa excelente. Por sua consideração, sua gentileza, pelas inúmeras qualidades que surgiam naquela convivência. E agora o francês tinha a certeza de que o moreno lhe despertava mais do que desejo.

Amor? Estaria apaixonado por Kyo Kusanagi?

Não sabia dizer. Não duvidava, mas não sabia definir. Nunca se apaixonara. Só sabia dizer que ele era encantador. Que queria aquele moreno para si e seria capaz de muito para colocar um sorriso naqueles lábios.

Talvez fosse um sinal.

Todos esses pensamentos vinham enquanto estava observando-o durante os breves segundos em que ele tinha o olhar perdido na paisagem. Era como se de alguma forma Kyo pertencesse a aquela praia, como se ele fosse parte daquele lugar. O moreno tinha cheiro de mar. O cheiro dele havia lhe chamado a atenção num primeiro momento, mas não sabia definir o que era. Agora descobrira que era a coisa mais simples do mundo. Não era nenhum dos caros perfumes que encontravam em seus casos, fossem mulheres ou homens, especialmente os homens, sempre muito vaidosos. Era apenas cheiro de pele, um aroma natural.

Talvez fosse a simplicidade dele, em contraste com muito do que encontrara. Não era pomposo, nem arrogante, não contava vantagens, o que seria muito comum durante uma conversa.

Ele era diferente. Tudo em Kyo fugia ao lugar comum. Conversas, atitudes, gestos e toques. Ao contrário dos outros com quem tivera uma ou duas noites, ele simplesmente lhe fez querer mais.

Era especial, mas nem tudo podia ser perfeito. Ele ainda gostava do outro. Mesmo que Kyo não tivesse falado nada a esse respeito, ainda saberia. Tudo bem que os meses houvessem passado, mas o remorso era visível. Na certa aquele relacionamento fora muito intenso. Não poderia desmerecer a intensidade daquilo.

Mas amores passavam. Nada impedia que conhecesse outra pessoa e ´pudesse vir a ter um novo relacionamento. O luto por uma história fracassada não durava para sempre. A vida tinha que seguir. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, não se importaria em ter aquilo que ele pudesse oferecer, ainda que talvez fossem migalhas.

Pensamento depressivo? Apenas uma realidade. Se ficaria feliz com a mínima atenção de Kyo, pensava no quanto aquele ex-namorado era idiota por jogar tudo isso fora.

Fosse qual fosse a razão daquele fim, o sujeito de sobrenome engraçado só poderia ser um idiota em desperdiçar alguém como o moreno. Era um erro imperdoável.

Definitivamente Kyo estava certo em não querer uma reconciliação. Aquele homem não o merecia.

ooOOoo

Iori não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado na calçada do outro lado da rua, em frente ao prédio de Kyo. Simplesmente não contou minutos e nem horas. Apenas ficou ali parado, sem saber o que fazer e com uma única pergunta em sua mente: quem era aquele homem na garupa da moto do seu namorado?

Não sabia, e nem dava pra supor nada. Não parecia ser ninguém que conhecesse, nenhum amigo ou colega que pudessem ter em comum. Como bom observador, saberia dizer quem era, mesmo que o capacete não deixasse livre qualquer traço de seu rosto. Aquele era um desconhecido.

E quem seria então? alguém que ele conhecera depois de ter cometido a besteira de expulsa-lo de casa? Um novo amigo? Alguém que pudesse estar interessado nele? Alguém em quem Kyo poderia se interessar?

Tentou se lembrar da última vez em que se viram. Mesmo que fosse o rompimento definitivo, Kusanagi não parecia ter outra pessoa ou outro interesse. Se houvesse, Iori saberia. Naquele dia, não havia ninguém, mas o que poderia ter se passado em três ou quatro dias?

Ou melhor, em meses?

Kyo esteve longe por muito tempo. Quantos homens lascivos ele já não poderia ter deixado no meio do caminho? Quantos já não poderiam te-lo desejado, e quantos já não teriam tido a ousadia de se aproximar e tentar algo?

Não lhe faltava pretendentes. Nunca faltaria. Quantos Yagami conhecia que não o cercariam ao menor sinal de permissão? Em quantos desses o ruivo já não aproveitara os ringues para despejar as crises de ciúme? Suas rivalidades eram bem maiores que batalhas por vitórias, troféus ou aquela maldita honra que há muito deixara para trás.

Muitas vezes subira ao ringue não com a intenção de vencer uma luta de um torneio importante, mas para dar seu recado aos que ousavam se aproximar de sua obsessão. Talvez por isso fosse um dos adversários mais temidos. As razões que o moviam eram sempre em torno de Kyo, embora houvessem mudado com o passar do tempo.

E o que seria de Iori Yagami sem que a sua razão estivesse por perto?

Tanto nos tempos de ódio quanto nos de amor não suportaria a idéia da distância. Tinha plena consciência disso e estava quase enlouquecendo.

Amava-o, e como! Era tolice esquecer de tudo que haviam passado por algo tão bobo. Fora tolice deixar que aquilo chegasse a tal ponto. Mais tolice ainda seria ficar parado enquanto Kyo se afastava.

O moreno estava a cada dia mais distante e pensar em "se" agora não teria qualquer valor. Tinha de se manter próximo, segui-lo e rastejar se fosse preciso em busca daquilo que seriam migalhas, tendo em vista tudo que já passaram. Ainda assim teria de aceitar tudo o que ele oferecesse.

Era justo. O mínimo.

ooOOoo

A volta para a cidade foi tranqüila. Kyo estava decidido a manter a promessa que fez a Olivier em ser prudente e comedido na direção da moto e assim o fez.

Passaram o dia inteiro fora, o que foi bom tanto para o francês quanto para si mesmo. Sentia falta de sair de moto, de ir até aquela praia. Conseguira agradar seu hóspede e cumprir um desejo. A viagem fora longa e cansativa, mas certamente fez bem aos dois. Ambos precisavam arejar a mente embora o problema do outro fosse bem mais importante que o seu.

O francês logo se despediu, cansado demais para ficar acordado ou fazer qualquer coisa. O moreno lhe aconselhara a ir dormir e foi ouvido. Olivier não pestanejou em se recolher e Kyo estava igualmente exausto. Para ele que tinha dirigido, o cansaço era bem maior, mas dormir ainda parecia longe dos seus planos. Tomou um banho e deitou-se, tentando relaxar o corpo, sentindo dores e tensão, mas trazendo em sua mente milhares de pensamentos.

Estava envergonhado por ter contado tudo aquilo ao seu hóspede. Sentiu-se fraco por ter se aberto daquela forma, tudo aquilo era problema seu e não de Olivier, que tinha coisas mais sérias pra pensar. Simplesmente não deveria ter falado...

Apenas mais um erro entre vários outros e problemas que não conseguia resolver. Vida de merda. Precisava se resolver, superar. Seria fraqueza permanecer daquele jeito. Sabia que voltar fora uma aposta arriscada demais, mas seria um covarde se não o fizesse. Poderia ser tudo menos um covarde. Por mais difícil que fosse, pretendia ficar em Tóquio até que não houvesse mais pretextos e talvez pra isso tivesse de demorar. Vender seu apartamento não seria tão fácil. Não poderia cobrar tão pouco, mesmo que não precisasse de dinheiro. Vender por uma ninharia lhe parecia o mesmo que fugir e deixar coisas para trás. E por mais que quisesse fazer isso, simplesmente não poderia.

A única coisa que poderia esperar de si mesmo era isso: força. E se era a única coisa, não poderia abrir mão. Já bastava sua dignidade perdida há eras, talvez pelo fato de acreditar que qualquer tipo de relacionamento com Yagami pudesse dar certo.

Fora loucura, burrice. Aubda assim o que Olivier lhe dissera trouxe algum conforto. Ter se decepcionado mas ainda assim vivido aquilo que quis era melhor que a frustração pela dúvida. Era melhor ter a certeza, mas infelizmente o resultado não fora nada bom. Porém serviria de lição, como lembrete para não cometer certos erros. Aceitar o que vinha de Iori era um erro. Algo bom, mas ainda assim um erro.

ooOOoo

Como de costume, Kyo acordou cedo. Não era um hábito que tivesse mais utilidade estando em Tóquio, mas não conseguia deixá-lo. Claro que era mais fácil quando estava bem, mas sentia dores no corpo. Aquela viagem teve suas conseqüências: muito tempo sem guiar sua moto, ainda mais por um tempo tão prolongado. O tempo tinha seus efeitos, talvez estivesse ficando velho pra isso.

Foi para a sala, sentou-se no sofá e tentou relaxar. Gemeu desconfortável, sentindo-se bem mais velho do que deveria ser. Kyo não fazia jus aos seus vinte e oito anos. Talvez efeito dos últimos acontecimentos.

Pelo menos enquanto estava nos torneios tinha um bom motivo para sentir dor.

- Kyo? Bom dia.

- Bom dia... o que faz acordado tão cedo? Te acordei?

- Não, não. Dormi mais cedo ontem.

- Não achei que acordaria a esta hora. Ontem foi cansativo.

- Nada que umas boas horas de sono não resolvam. Você é que não me parece muito bem. – constatou, parecendo preocupado.

- Nada de mais. Só um pouco de dor no corpo. Já tinha algum tempo que eu não viajava de moto.

- Posso te fazer alguma coisa?

- Não precisa. Já passa.

- Eu posso te fazer uma massagem. Garanto que faz efeito.

- Não precisa ter esse trabalho comigo.

- Não é trabalho nenhum. Prometo que, pior do que está não vai ficar.

Riu diante daquele oferecimento. O francês parecia realmente preocupado com seu estado então acabou aceitando.

- Você precisa ficar deitado. – disse Olivier, recusando a idéia de Kyo ficar no sofá – Tem que ser um lugar confortável.

Acabaram indo para o quarto. O moreno ficou sem jeito de tirar a camisa, mas o olhar implacável do francês aliado a determinação de ser gentil a qualquer custo não lhe deixaram alternativa.

ooOOoo

Com um movimento rápido, Kyo tirou a camisa, revelando uma parte do corpo da qual Olivier se lembrava muito bem. Bastou colocar as mãos em seus ombros para descobrir que ele estava com o corpo tenso. Não era a tôa que estava sentindo dor.

- Puxa, essa viagem foi realmente difícil pra você.

- Não necessariamente essa última viagem. Acho que ainda estou me recuperando da minha volta triunfal.

- Imagino. – comentou, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam nos ombros de Kyo, aproveitando o oferecimento da massagem para sentir a pele morena e macia sob o jugo do seu toque.

Colocou sua força naquela massagem em seus ombros, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos. Ouviu um suspiro deixar os lábios de Kyo de forma manhosa e infantil e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Aos poucos suas mãos chegaram até as costas, trabalhando ali da mesma forma, sentindo os músculos dele relaxando, agora mais rápido que da primeira vez. E não foi surpresa nenhuma descobrir que Kyo acabara dormindo.

Olivier sorriu diante da constatação. Gostou de ver o moreno relaxado sob seu toque, dormindo tão tranquilamente. Gostou de ter lhe dado um pouco de paz, suficiente para que ele descansasse. Sabia que ele precisava disso e faria o possível para que assim fosse.

Não pode conter o ímpeto de toca-lo, e por mais que não fosse a primeira vez ainda sentiu um pouco de ansiedade. Não era um toque sensual, como naquela noite quente que passaram juntos, nem um toque solícito como naquela massagem que acabara de lhe fazer. Era algo mais instintivo, carinhoso, e protetor até.

Seus dedos resvalaram suavemente nos fios negros do moreno, que permanecia alheio em seu sono. Sua respiração era leve, e fazia jus ao ar felino que tinha em seus gestos. Pena que o sono o privava da visão dos olhos de Kyo. Olhos de gato. Não era a tôa que ele roubara os seus sonhos durante meses. Um homem de fala calma, gestos felinos e ar desprotegido.

Seria muita fantasia querê-lo? Por mais do que aquela noite, para algo maior que aquela pseudo-amizade que tinham acabado de começar?

Talvez não fosse apostar alto demais. Não seria fantasia e nem loucura.

Loucura fora aquela busca, por ir a um país desconhecido atrás de alguém tão desconhecido quanto.

O que acontecesse a partir dali seria apenas uma conseqüência. Uma lei natural, mas não loucura. Para Olivier todos os seus atos faziam sentido e isso bastava.


	14. Chapter 14

Horas se passaram. Quando Kyo abriu os olhos já era de tarde. Três horas, como pode constatar olhando para o relógio. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que dormira tanto.

Levantou-se rápido. Vestiu a camisa, lavou o rosto de forma desleixada e saiu do quarto a procura de seu hóspede, preocupado com o tempo que o deixara sozinho.

Encontrou-o na sala, sentado e com a TV ligada, parecendo distraído com a programação, mas atento o bastante para perceber sua chegada.

- Bem vindo de volta! – gracejou – Dormiu bem?

- Ah, dormi sim. Por que não me acordou?

- Você estava cansado, e precisava dormir. Pegou no sono bem rápido.

- Tão rápido assim? – parecia envergonhado ao perguntar.

- Não demorou nada, mas não se preocupe. Eu disse que pior você não ia ficar. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou sim, obrigado pela massagem. – disse, sentando-se no chão, ao seu lado. – Você deve estar com fome.

- Não estou. Acabei de comer. Tomei a liberdade de fazer um sanduíche, e aliás, tomei mais liberdade ainda e fiz um pra você também. Bom... achei que acordaria com fome, e nem sei se vai gostar, mas..

- Puxa, obrigado. – Kyo agradeceu, meio sem jeito diante de uma gentileza do qual não estava mais acostumado. – O que está assistindo?

- Desenho animado, eu acho.

- Que desenho é?

- Ah, não sei. Não estou entendendo nada.

- Está assistindo um programa sem entender nada do que está acontecendo?

- Qual o problema? É só usar a imaginação!

Kyo não pode deixar de rir diante do francês. Nunca pensou que veria algo desse tipo. Era infantil e divertido, tanto que agora estava rindo como há tempos não fazia.

- Desculpa ter te deixado tanto tempo sozinho.

- Não se preocupe. Pelo menos você descansou um pouco. Ah, o sanduíche está na cozinha.

- Mas não vai querer que eu traduza o desenho pra você?

- E acabar com o encanto? Já tenho toda a história na cabeça! Assim já está ótimo!

- Será que a história que você criou é tão louca quanto a do desenho?

- Se é, não sei, mas prefiro ficar com a magia que criei. É um exercício excelente para a criatividade.

- Tá bom, entendi. Não sou seu tradutor oficial de desenhos animados. – disse, conformando-se com aquela situação. – Ainda está com fome?

- O meu sanduíche já me bastou. Está querendo companhia? – ofereceu o francês.

- Não precisa.

- Ah, sem essa. Vamos lá.

O francês levantou do chão e puxou Kyo, levando-o para a cozinha. Ambos rindo, mas cada um por seus motivos. O moreno não estava com fome, mas aceitou a gentileza, não querendo deixa-lo inibido. Aquele sanduíche foi o primeiro alimento do qual pode sentir algum sabor em quase seis meses.

ooOOoo

Algum tempo depois de comerem, voltaram para a sala, assistir TV, conversar um pouco. Passaram alguns minutos assim, em uma troca de palavras que soava quase como íntima até serem interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

Kyo levantou e foi abrir a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Benimaru.

- Beni?

- Sou eu mesmo. Em carne, osso e cabelo.

Surpreso com aquela chegada, convidou-o a entrar. E a primeira coisa que fez foi apresentá-lo ao seu convidado. Assim, evitou constrangimentos imediatos. Contrariando o que pensou, Benimaru não fez nada de mais. Apenas cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão, a moda ocidental. Kusanagi respirou aliviado ao notar que seu amigo sabia se comportar como uma pessoa normal quando necessário.

O loiro reconheceu sua voz sendo a de quem lhe telefonara pedindo informações sobre Kyo, perguntando se já voltara da viagem. Ambos se reconheceram e a curiosidade foi evidente, mas ficaram apenas na apresentação. O francês não lhes deu tempo para qualquer esforço em incluí-lo na conversa.

- Bom, eu vou aproveitar o último exercício criativo e tentar escrever alguma coisa. – disse Olivier, enquanto levantava do sofá. – Prazer em conhece-lo, com licença.

O francês deixou a sala, e assim que ele se foi começaram a conversar.

- E então, Beni? Qual a razão de tão honrada visita?

- Bem, eu apareci pra me certificar de que está vivo. Afinal, parece que anda se esquecendo de que existe um mundo lá fora e pessoas que se preocupam.

- Minha vida social nunca foi grande coisa e ultimamente não ando com humor pra badalações.

- Isso quer dizer que mal deve ser colocado os pés fora desse apartamento desde sua volta.

- Saí sim, mas foram poucas vezes, e ainda sim para resolver alguns problemas.

- Um certo ruivo está entre eles?

- Esse já está no topo da lista de coisas resolvidas.

- Resolvidas?

- Foi só um ponto final. Nada muito surpreendente, mas necessário, de qualquer forma.

- Simples assim?

- Só confirmei o que já tinha acontecido. Nada demais.

- Sei... e quem é esse rapaz? – perguntou, referindo-se ao hóspede a quem acabara de ser apresentado.

Kyo explicou quase tudo a Benimaru. Não disse nada que pudesse suscitar perguntas desconfortáveis. Disse que Martel era um pretenso escritor que conhecera durante a viagem e que resolvera viajar ao Japão em um ímpeto de curiosidade mas não falava uma palavra sequer de japonês. Algo que o limitava demais e com isso resolveu hospedá-lo em sua casa. Disse apenas o essencial para que o loiro pudesse entender.

Não precisava falar da noite que tiveram, nem do fato do francês ter feito a viagem somente para encontra-lo, com um pretexto tão banal quanto uma jaqueta. Não mesmo. Aquela era uma história particular, que pertencia somente aos dois. Sentia que deveria ser assim e atendeu a sua intuição. Beni era um bom amigo mas queria manter aquilo somente para si.

- E como está a convivência de vocês?

- Está sendo boa. Ele é um cara legal, tranqüilo.

- Mas pelo pouco que disse, estão convivendo há pouco tempo.

- É, faz pouco tempo mesmo, mas ainda não tive nenhum motivo pra me preocupar de verdade. Ou melhor, de me aborrecer. De qualquer forma, não estou esquentando a cabeça pra isso e nem procurando razões.

A visita durou quase duas horas. Kyo se esquivou de alguns assuntos sem o mínimo constrangimento. Sobre Iori, embora na sua cabeça fosse algo encerrado, e também sobre sua família, que era outra coisa da qual não queria falar. No fim, conversaram sobre amenidades e como despedida o loiro tentou faze-lo prometer dar sinais de vida, tendo como resposta um simples _quem sabe?_

Kusanagi não fez questão de responder algo diferente. O mais certo seria dizer a verdade. Não sentia vontade de falar sobre sua família ou de Yagami, também não queria se sociabilizar. Beni era seu amigo, só queria ajuda-lo mas sentia-se bem assim: quieto no seu canto, sozinho pelo menos durante a maior parte do tempo.

ooOOoo

Estava distraído dentro do quarto, digitando algo qualquer em seu laptop. Apenas um exercício de escrita, um rascunho para passar o tempo enquanto Kyo e aquele amigo conversavam.

Ela não pedira para que se retirasse, nem nada do gênero. Fora escolha sua. Queria dar a seu anfitrião liberdade e privacidade para uma conversa. Não pretendia atrapalhar. De qualquer modo, sentia que o moreno precisava conversar com quem lhe conhecia melhor. Aquele homem de nome engraçado parecia lhe conhecer muito bem.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Sabia quem era, seria burrice não saber então logo permitiu que a porta fosse aberta. Deparou-se com um sorrisinho maroto do moreno, que não passou dali até Olivier lhe permitir a entrada. Isso causou estranheza no francês.

- O que é isso, Kyo? O apartamento é seu. Pode entrar na hora que bem entender.

- Mas você é meu hóspede e está ocupando o quarto. Não vou invadir sua privacidade. Aliás, não precisava ter saído da sala. O Benimaru tem aquele jeitão estranho mas é uma boa pessoa. É de confiança.

- Eu não quis atrapalhar. Por mais que diga que não é o caso, aquilo me parecia uma conversa particular.

- Não precisava ter ficado trancado aqui.

- Trancado? Eu não estava morrendo de tédio. Fiquei usando a internet, escrevendo...

- Conseguiu escrever alguma coisa?

- Alguns rascunhos. Puro lixo, só pra exercitar. História mesmo...

- Não precisa me dar satisfação. Escrever ficção não funciona desse jeito, e não sou seu patrão nem nada disso.

- Mas devo satisfação. Estou na sua casa.

- Eu te chamei pra ficar aqui porque te conheço e é uma boa pessoa e não pelo livro. Fica frio.

- Tá, tudo bem. – concordou, e resolveu mudar de assunto – Vocês são amigos há muito tempo, não?

- Beni? Há anos! Nem sei dizer quantos.

- Ele deve ter estranhado muito a minha presença.

- Ficou curioso a seu respeito, só isso.

- Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Algumas perguntas, nada demais. Quem você é, o que faz, como nos conhecemos... tudo dentro da normalidade.

- Parecia preocupado com você.

- Nós nos falamos no dia em que cheguei de viagem. Isso nem foi há tanto tempo assim. Você apareceu aqui um dia depois.

- Deve estar com medo que viaje de novo e fique sem dar notícias. Quando liguei pra ele e falei seu nome, ficou muito preocupado. Aliás, deixou muita gente nesse estado por aí.

- Muita gente não. Só o Beni.

Olivier não questionou essa afirmação, embora duvidasse muito disso. Não era seu papel contrariar quando Kyo parecia ter certeza disso. Optou então por uma piada.

- Pelo jeito Benimaru vale por muitos.

- Ah, com certeza. Ele é meio exagerado mesmo, só pra não dizer, histérico. Mas acho que posso sobreviver, estou acostumado com o jeitão dele. E tenho de ter paciência de qualquer forma. Beni foi o único que não se afastou, depois de tudo. É bom que eu seja tolerante.

Kyo disse aquilo sorrindo suavemente, mas Olivier pode sentir uma ponta de ironia. Ferindo a si mesmo de forma sutil. Compreendia, mas não aceitava. Parecia absurdo alguém como ele depreciar-se dessa forma.

E de qualquer modo, quem era Olivier para achar algo absurdo? Esse era um conceito distante demais, pelo menos quando tinha em mente as pequenas loucuras para estar ali. Mas era absurdo aos seus olhos que houvesse alguém capaz de rejeita-lo. Como poderiam rejeitar alguém como Kyo?

O moreno parecia tão desprotegido, tão adorável que o apelo foi irresistível. Talvez aquele fosse o tipo de atitude que colocaria tudo a perder, mas o ímpeto foi bem maior do que qualquer forma de raciocínio lógico.

Uniu seus lábios ao dele, pegando-o de surpresa, sentindo o gosto daquele beijo tão desejado, agindo por impulso e disposto a sentir tudo que podia antes que o moreno reagisse e desse um fim naquela história tão prematura.

Estava tão temeroso que mal se deu conta de que não haveria rejeição.


	15. Chapter 15

Desculpe a demora, mas escrever tem sido difícil ultimamente.

* * *

_- Hóspede? Como assim, Nikaido? Explique direito_.

Iori estava sentado no sofá da sala, com o corpo encolhido. Falava ao telefone e mal sentia o incômodo da posição desconfortável. Tinha mais com o que se importar.

- _Hóspede, Yagami. O sujeito está passando alguns dias no apartamento do Kyo._

_- Mas quem é esse sujeito? Quanto tempo ele vai ficar lá? _

_- Só sei que se conheceram durante a viagem e devem ter ficado amigos. E não tenho a mínima ideia de quanto tempo o cara vai ficar. Sei é que nenhum deles parece muito preocupado com isso. _

O ruivo não estava gostando daquelas respostas, e sua insatisfação era evidente. Era tudo tão vago, e muito mal respondia suas perguntas.

_- Essa é uma resposta muito vaga. _

_- Foi o melhor que pude fazer. E mesmo que eu soubesse de algo mais, não te contaria. Já te disse isso. _

_- Sim, já disse. Lembro muito bem. _

_- Ótimo, ainda bem que sua memória funciona. _

Mais algumas palavras malcriadas entre ambos e a ligação foi encerrada. Yagami grunhiu, impaciente.

Quem seria esse hóspede?

Benimaru certamente sabia mais do que lhe contou, mas o ruivo não conseguiria qualquer informação a mais. O loiro não se arriscaria a perder a amizade de Kyo, e de qualquer forma não seria prudente se isso acontecesse. Depois do desaparecimento do moreno era preciso manter os elos, e pelos relatos de Benimaru, Kusanagi andava reservado, arredio até. Seria arriscar demais.

Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso era muito pouco. Não adiantaria entupir o celular do outro com mensagens e apelos para que descobrisse quem era o homem na garupa da moto. Queria um nome, um rosto, saber como ele era. Quem era o homem por quem Kyo teve confiança o suficiente para colocar dentro de casa?

Será que era mesmo confiável? Kyo sempre fora descuidado com a própria segurança. Não era alguém enviado por inimigos da família, alguém que pudesse lhe fazer mal? Kyo era negligente demais consigo mesmo. Nem mesmo quando eram rivais, ele parecia se cuidar. Nem mesmo depois de duas ou três tentativas realmente sérias de assassinato por outros inimigos. O clã Kusanagi ainda era muito visado.

Nem assim Kyo parecera preocupado em se cuidar. Talvez fosse esse tipo de negligência que lhe fazia parecer petulante, ou mais audacioso do que realmente era. Pelo jeito isso não havia mudado nos últimos meses.

Kyo era adulto, sabia muito bem como se defender, afinal não era a toa que era o rei dos lutadores... mas sabia-se lá quem era o tal hóspede? Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Isso seria pedir demais. E se esse homem fosse capaz de envolve-lo?

Isso era tudo no qual não queria nem pensar.

ooOOoo

Mal conseguia acreditar. Como as coisas haviam chegado a tal ponto? Nada estava claro em sua mente, e pouco pareciam fazer sentido. Tudo acontecera rápido demais e tentar raciocinar sobre isso lhe parecia tolo, afinal não era nenhum garotinho ingênuo. Não podia negar a surpresa daquele beijo que o francês lhe roubara, naquilo que parecia ser um ímpeto. Surpresa também foi se dar conta de que aceitara seu gesto, correspondendo ao que não parecia ter sido premeditado.

Apenas um ímpeto. Muito breve, mas que no fim acabou-os levando para o quarto de hóspedes, para a cama que agora estava completamente desarrumada. Tinham ido longe... muito longe. E apesar de não ser a primeira vez, a situação era completamente diferente. Havia um vínculo, ainda que mínimo. Qualquer confusão poderia colocar as coisas fora de propósito, mas não podia negar que havia sido bom... muito bom.

Sentou-se, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos para não acordar o outro. Não queria incomodá-lo, ou era apenas um gesto de fuga, um modo de adiar o problema?

Ponderou se por acaso não deveria levantar, mas não durou muito. Seria um gesto no mínimo indelicado de sua parte. Não queria repetir o erro de meses atrás.

Voltou a deitar. Ficou ali, olhando para o teto. Problemas estavam por vir.

ooOOoo

O sono de Olivier era leve. O francês fora completamente guiado pelo torpor do momento, e adormecer fora algo irresistível. Porém, o sono era leve o bastante para sentir o cuidado de Kyo em se mexer na cama. Talvez ponderando se deveria levantar ou não, talvez pensando em milhares de coisas e constrangido demais para saber como agir.

Várias possibilidades. Quem sabe não o tinha confundido ou o assustado? Talvez seu gesto intempestivo tivesse conseqüências... aliás, isso era o mais provável. Sabia que não fora sensato de sua parte arriscar-se daquela forma, mas sentiu-se como se pudesse ser a última oportunidade. Um ímpeto que poderia pôr a perder o pouco que tinha.

Poderia se arrepender em outro momento, mas não ali, não agora. Não quando acabara de passar por tudo aquilo de novo e descobriu que fora muito melhor que a primeira vez, se o antes não tivesse sido bom o suficiente.

Sentir o peso daquele corpo quente sobre o seu... a forma como sentiu por inteiro, ou da forma como qualquer dor ou desconforto fora breve demais, a ponto de pouco ter tido tal percepção... o jeito que o moreno se preocupara em não apenas sentir mas também lhe dar prazer...

Naquelas noites casuais, alguns haviam lhe tratado como qualquer coisa, ou objeto. Olivier nunca reclamou porque no fim era apenas um encontro. Apenas sexo sem compromisso, e não sendo algo que lhe machucasse, pouco lhe fazia diferença.

No fim, milhares de pequenas coisas fizeram com que aquele momento fosse inesquecível.

O problema era o depois. Sabia que Kyo estava acordado, e talvez apenas esperando que abrisse os olhos. E daí por diante, tudo a acontecer eram apenas possibilidades.

Temer por isso e adiar o momento não era crime, era?

Enrolou por mais alguns minutos. Pouco para os padrões normais, porém muito para quem tinha a sinceridade e a franqueza como princípios. Pensou que pudesse ser melhor encarar logo o que viesse.

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, preocupando-se em faze-lo crer que estava realmente acordando, mas foi desnecessário. Kyo parecia distraído demais para prestar atenção nisso.

- Kyo? – sussurrou seu nome, como se não quisesse assusta-lo.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Acabei de acordar. Não pensei que estaria aqui.

- Eu só fujo quando a outra pessoa está acordada. E de qualquer modo, nós iríamos acabar nos esbarrando. O apartamento não é tão grande a ponto de nos perdermos. – ouviu-o dizer, fazendo humor da situação.

Ferino, mas ainda assim humor.

- Se eu sair, não haverá esse risco.

- Está querendo ir embora?

- Talvez seja melhor.

- Não estou te expulsando. Não precisa ir a menos que queira.

- Só quero evitar constrangimentos. Fui eu quem causei tudo isso, afinal praticamente te ataquei.

- Atacou? – ouviu a voz dele em tom jocoso – Olivier, eu sou lutador, esqueceu? Eu poderia ter te jogado longe!

- Minha técnica de luta é outra, e te garanto que é muito eficiente.

- É, tô vendo... mas não somos adolescentes. Somos adultos, até que se prove o contrário. O que aconteceu não tem que significar constrangimento. Já foi assim da primeira vez.

Olivier entendeu o que ele queria dizer e ficou aliviado ao se dar conta disso. Sem dizer nada, explicitamente, o moreno disse que não havia motivos para se envergonharem, afinal eram adultos e sexo era algo normal. Não necessariamente uma transa significava compromisso. O francês sabia disso por experiência própria. E ficou feliz por crer que sua atitude não colocara tudo a perder.

- Desculpe pelo beijo. Não sei o que me deu. Quando vi, já estava fazendo e simplesmente aconteceu.

- Não se preocupe. Tem coisas que talvez seja melhor não tentar entender.

Seria aquele um pedido para deixar as coisas acontecerem? Sem pressa, ou confusão? Duas noites talvez não significassem nada, mas poderiam ao mesmo tempo significar tudo, com o passar do tempo. Kyo estava tentando ponderar e Martel entendia isso. Não precisava fazer qualquer tipo de esforço para entende-lo.

Kyo não dissera nenhuma daquelas coisas de forma explícita, mas Olivier era capaz de compreender, mesmo que tudo soasse dúbio. Sentia-se capaz de entende-lo como se o conhecesse a vida inteira, não como um personagem que criara mas sim porque Kyo tinha uma personalidade fascinante e transparente.

Acabara de ultrapassar a linha tênue. Aquilo que faltava para entender que aquilo não seria mais o bastante.


	16. Chapter 16

Era estranho para Olivier descobrir que não seria tão difícil encará-lo depois de tudo. Kyo não fez nenhuma questão de tirá-lo da cama ou de expulsá-lo do apartamento. Continuou tratando-o com a mesma naturalidade. Não que não houvesse constrangimento, mas era algo tão leve que parecia somente uma pequena provocação entre ambos. Um segredo que pertencia apenas aos dois.

Não parecia haver qualquer impedimento caso acontecesse de novo, mas Olivier tentava se conter. Uma tarefa dificil, pois a proximidade com seu anfitrião era tentadora demais para ser ignorada, especialmente quando Kusanagi se distraia. Kyo ficava com um ar perdido, desamparado... era lindo. Só que mesmo sendo uma festa para seus olhos, significava um pouco de tristeza. Talvez ele estivesse nostálgico, sentindo falta de algo... de alguém.

Sentiu algo estranho ao pensar que o moreno pudesse estar pensando no ex-namorado. Incômodo suficiente para que sentisse um pouco de tensão. Seria isso o que chamavam de ciúme?

Ouviu batidas na porta. Foi isso que lhe trouxe de volta a realidade: sozinho no quarto de hóspedes, em frente ao laptop, o cursor piscando na tela onde havia duas ou três frases escritas porcamente.

- Entre! - disse, ao se dar conta do som, e assim que se virou viu Kyo entrando com uma pequena bandeja na mão e deixando sobre a escrivanhia. - O que é isso?

- Achei que estivesse com fome. Está trancado aqui há horas.

- Puxa... obrigado. Não precisava ter todo esse trabalho.

- Não é trabalho, não se preocupe. Não quero que meu hóspede morra de inanição. - sorriu, e Olivier se perdeu observando aquele sorriso lindo.

Porém, seu devaneio durou pouco. Logo tratou de tentar falar algo e puxar uma conversa, tentando não fazer papel de tolo na frente dele.

- Você já me trata muito bem. - respondeu, olhando para o que ele trouxera: uma caneca de café e um sanduíche farto. - Onde está o seu?

- Está aqui. - o moreno respondeu, mostrando outra caneca. Era chá, como não poderia deixar de ser.

- Estou falando do sanduíche.

- Não tenho fome.

- Não dá pra viver só de chá, Kyo. Você quase não come. Vai ficar doente se continuar assim.

- Prefiro comer quando sinto fome. Que culpa eu tenho se não ando com muito apetite?

Martel meneou a cabeça, parecendo aceitar o argumento do moreno como uma desculpa, embora imaginasse outras razões. A tristeza era bem visível naqueles olhos escuros. Estava ali pra quem quisesse enxergar.

- Não vale a pena perder a fome por ninguém.

- Eu sei, mas tem horas em que fica difícil evitar. De qualquer forma, acho que me condicionei a comer pouco enquanto estive viajando.

- Entendo, mas quer saber? Só vou comer quando você comer também.

- O que? Isso é injusto, não pode estar falando sério...

- Estou sim. - disse, pegando seu lanche e partindo-o ao meio, estendendo uma das metades para ele. - Toma.

- Não, obrigado. Eu preparei isso pra você.

- É mais do que posso comer, estou falando sério. Pega logo.

Viu-o rir de maneira jocosa e dar-se por vencido e aceitar. A primeira mordida foi pequena e aparetemente sem vontade. Talvez Kyo não estivesse mentindo ao dizer que não tinha fome, mas era fato que precisava comer alguma coisa. O moreno havia emagrecido bastante desde que se conheceram, e não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Olivier ficou satisfeito em vê-lo pelo menos tentando.

Estando ali, hospedado em seu apartamento e depois de tudo, o francês queria retribuir um pouco daquela gentileza e cuidado. Não lhe custava nada e realmente queria fazer isso.

- O sanduíche está ótimo.

- Finalmente alguém reconheceu o meu talento culinário!

- Viveu de sanduíche esse tempo todo?

- Claro que não, o que te faz pensar isso?

- Apenas o fato de que emagreceu muito desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. É pouco?

- Eu não vivi só de chá e sanduíche, se é o que desconfia. Emagreci porque me exercitava muito, e era impossível não perder peso. Lá não tinha muito a fazer, nem com o que me distrair.

- Se não tinha nada pra fazer e nem com que se distrair, por que foi pra lá?

- Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. Foi bom, eu gostei disso.

- E onde esteve? Bom, não precisa dizer se não quiser.

- Ibiza.

- Ibiza? Mas pelo que sei é bastante badalado.

- Não onde eu estive. Fui para um lugar bem afastado, sem nada nem ninguém por perto. Um verdadeiro achado.

- Nada nem ninguém?

- Nada de TV, telefone, computador ou internet. Quer dizer, tinha telefone e sinal pra celular, mas usei muito pouco. O comércio ficava bem longe e não convinha ficar andando a pé, e isso não era muito prático para os turistas. Também não era um hotel, então não tinha grandes confortos.

- E ficou lá esse tempo todo? Fazendo o quê?

- Me exercitando... lendo, vendo o tempo passar. Nada de muito especial. Eu me senti muito bem enquanto estive lá. Acho que se tivesse contado isso para qualquer outra pessoa, ninguém teria acreditado.

- Se contasse? Quer dizer que não contou?

- Isso mesmo, não contei. Você é o único que sabe.

- O que os outros sabem?

- Não sabem nada. Não quis ninguém me vigiando, precisava de um tempo pra mim, um pouco de paz. E acho que consegui afinal eu voltei.

- Pra ficar?

- Não sei. Duvido muito. Aqui não é mais lugar pra mim.

Kyo voltou a comer. Olivier fez o mesmo enquanto observava-o e tentava refletir sobre o que ele lhe contara. Fora uma grande prova de confiança do moreno ao lhe falar sobre onde esteve esse tempo todo, porém ficou receoso ouvir que ficar talvez não fosse sua prioridade.

Será que ele pretendia viajar de novo? Sumir no mundo? Ou voltaria a Ibiza? Ele falava daquele lugar com tanto gosto...

Então havia um prazo pra que tudo acabasse?

O coração do francês ficou pesado ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

ooOOoo

Longe dali, Iori ponderava. Havia muita coisa em sua cabeça, precisava pensar.

Queria descobrir quem era o tal hóspede. Quem era essa pessoa que estava tão próxima de Kyo. Preocupação? Ciúme? Tudo isso era inevitável. Não era exagero.

E como descobriria isso? Contar com Benimaru estava fora de cogitação, ele precisava ser poupado.

Um detetive? Seria ridículo, e de qualquer modo era um assunto particular. Também não poderia chegar no apartamento de Kyo e simplesmente falar alto, querendo uma satisfação. Por mais que fosse sua vontade, era tolice. Não queria deixar Kusanagi ainda mais arredio do que ele poderia ser.

Precisava controlar seu temperamento, lembrar do que havia perdido. Já perdera muito e não podia cometer os mesmos erros. Fosse quem fosse aquele hóspede, não poderia bater de frente. Kyo não toleraria qualquer intromissão de sua parte.

Teria de esquecer qualquer solução que tivesse o peso de algo imposto. Não tinha o direito de impor nada. Afastar o moreno não era uma opção e tinha em mente que deveria ser rápido. Benimaru mencionara algo a respeito de indecisão, sobre não ter planos. Não havia nada que garantisse sua permanência: e se ele decidisse viajar novamente?

Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Iori não ia aguentar se ele sumisse de novo.

Teria de agir por conta própria, agir como nos velhos tempos: ser a sombra de Kusanagi, por motivos mais nobres. Teria de contar com a sorte.

Esperava apenas que essa sorte estivesse ao seu lado. Não lhe restava muito a mais que isso.

ooOOoo

Noite.

Olivier ficou surpreso ao olhar pela janela e constatar que o céu estava escuro. Surpreso, constatou que era quase oito horas. Mal sentira o tempo passar. Não que tivesse conseguido fazer algo de útil: apenas exercícios de escrita, narrativa e descrição. Não conseguira escrever, tinha outros assuntos pra pensar.

Disposto a fazer algo, levantou-se. Ao sair do quarto foi para a sala, procurando por seu anfitrião. Deparou-se com ele, deitado no sofá e cochilando. Preferiu não incomodá-lo, talvez estivesse cansado. Provavelmente, além de não se alimentar bem, também não conseguisse dormir direito. Isso fazia sentido, afinal algumas olheiras ressaltavam aqueles olhos felinos.

Mais um motivo para se preocupar. Era inevitável. Agora havia a possibilidade de um fim, não ia durar pra sempre.

Era estranho pensar que estava desejando a eternidade, que era apenas um clichê aborrecedor do mundo literário. Estranho, mas não constrangedor. Não havia mal nenhum em repensar conceitos. Apenas parte da vida.

Decidido a fazer algo, foi para a cozinha. Sua intenção era preparar o jantar. Não duvidava que durante muito tempo Kyo tivesse sobrevivido a base de sanduíche, chá e macarrão instantâneo. Seria bom que ele pudesse contar com algo mais substancial.

O armário já não tinha mais grandes opções, mas logo encontrou o que fazer. Macarrão era algo que não faltava. Seria prático, pois teria apenas de fazer um molho. Concentrou-se em preparar algo diferente, e sequer notou a chegada de seu anfitrião.

ooOOoo

Kyo se aproximou de forma silenciosa, curioso ao ver o francês aparentemente concentrado com uma panela.

- Olivier? - chamou-o com a voz baixa, sem querer assustar seu hóspede. Obteve uma resposta imediata e sorriu diante de Olivier, quando este lhe dirigiu o olhar.

- Te assustei?

- Não, não... mas foi quase. Fiz muito barulho?

- Você não fez barulho nenhum, mas acordei curioso com esse cheiro bom. O que está fazendo?

- Preparando o jantar.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não precisa. Já está quase pronto. Só faltam alguns minutos.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer já que acordei tão atrasado?

- Se quer tanto fazer alguma coisa, pode pegar pratos e talheres. Eu ia fazer isso, mas você foi apressado e resolveu acordar mais cedo. - gracejou. - Dormiu bem?

- Deu pro gasto. - respondeu Kyo, pegando os talheres e pratos, arrumando a mesa em uma questão de poucos minutos. E sem demora a comida já estava pronta. Logo já estavam sentados e conversando enquanto comiam.

- Sabe, Kyo... sua dieta não é tão pobre quanto eu pensava, mas vai cair doente se comer só isso. Não dá pra viver só de sanduíche, chá e macarrão. Não sei como ainda não teve problemas.

- Em Ibiza eu comia muito peixe. – disse, solene como se aquela fosse a solução de um mistério.

- Hum... isso explica muita coisa.

- A comida está muito boa, Olivier.

- Obrigado, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Você já anda ocupado demais com o livro. Não tem que se preocupar em cozinhar.

- Não é um sacrifício supremo. Gosto de cozinhar, isso me distrai.

- Bom, acho que depois de tantas considerações sobre a minha alimentação, o melhor que tenho a fazer é ir ao supermercado.

- Que bom que entendeu!

- Você foi muito didático, eu cairia duro se ignorasse sua recomendação.

- Sinal de que é sensato.

- Quer ir comigo?

- Sério?

- Se eu for sozinho, posso cair em tentação e trazer chá e macarrão instantâneo em vez de comida de gente.

- Ok, aceito. Vou com você.

Riram e conversaram enquanto terminavam de comer. Arrumaram a cozinha e trocaram pequenas provocações antes de darem o dia por encerrado. Apenas acenos sinalizaram o "boa noite" antes de cada um seguir para o próprio quarto. Os gestos ainda eram tímidos, como se ambos lembrassem secretamente e esperando que pudesse acontecer de novo.

Kyo não imaginava o que Olivier estivesse pensando a seu respeito. Ele não era bom nisso, em ler sinais. Sua fama de distraído não era a tôa. Poderia falar apenas por si. Estava tímido frente a ele, sem jeito pelos acontecimentos. Obviamente não ia fugir, estava tentando agir como se nada incomodasse. Só não sabia se estava tendo algum sucesso.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota da autora:** Desculpe a demora. Este capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo mas só agora pude digitar.

* * *

Kyo acordou cedo naquela manhã. Cedo até demais. Os hábitos de Ibiza realmente tinham vindo pra ficar. Talvez esse fosse um daqueles do qual não conseguisse se livrar tão fácil.

Decidiu ficar na cama pelo menos mais um pouco. Não havia necessidade de levantar tão cedo, o dia sequer havia clareado. Mais uma vez assistiria o sol nascer.

Virou-se, acomodando-se melhor e esfregou os olhos num gesto infantil. Suspirou tentando pensar um pouco. Pensar em sua vida era um convite a depressão, mas era preciso. Estava tentando colocar as coisas em ordem, arrumar sua vida, porém parecia mais complicado do que julgou ser. Não reclamava, pois sabia que não seria fácil mesmo. De qualquer forma, tentar era um bom começo.

Seus pensamentos fizeram com que se lembrasse de seu hóspede, dormindo bem no quarto ao lado. Dormia mesmo? Era apenas uma possibilidade. Talvez ele estivesse distraído em tentativas de levar seu livro adiante, embora esperasse realmente que não fosse o caso. Seria bom encontra-lo bem disposto, afinal ele mesmo tinha insistido muito a respeito do que fariam.

Sorriu de forma marota ao pensar nele, na atenção que recebia do francês. Martel parecia realmente se preocupar. Era bom perceber que alguém além de Benimaru era capaz de se importar.

Não via a hora de sair daquela cidade. Sentia falta de Ibiza e daquela paz que demorara a encontrar. Porém não tinha esperanças de que fosse tão rápido. Poderia levar meses até surgir um comprador para o apartamento. Tudo bem que soasse como um pretexto idiota permanecer ali para cuidar de algo que outros poderiam fazer, porém sabia que quando estivesse resolvido teria paz, sem expectativa de um chamado urgente. Não teria mais laços, então não haveria mais compromissos para lhe perturbar.

O jeito era tentar levar esses dias da melhor forma possível.

Estendeu a mão e pegou o livro que tinha comprado em uma das raras saídas que tinha feito desde sua volta. Acendeu a luz do abajur e começou a folhear. Mal se deu conta das horas passando e quando notou o sol já estava nascendo. Isso lhe foi nostálgico. O nascer do sol era um espetáculo belo em qualquer lugar, mas não como era em Ibiza. Nenhum lugar seria como aquele.

Será que depois de tanto tempo, Kyo tinha finalmente encontrado seu lugar?

Eram bom saber disso, ainda que não estivesse lá. Infelizmente.

Apenas uma questão de tempo.

Cansado daquele quarto, levantou-se e arrumou a cama. olhando para o relógio viu que preparar o café da manhã seria uma boa ideia.

Foi para a cozinha disposto a se distrair um pouco e tratando de fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não incomodar Olivier. E deixou quase tudo pronto, faltando apenas o café para seu hóspede e o seu próprio chá. Nada muito demorado nem trabalhoso. Enquanto não chegava a hora, decidiu ficar na sala, pensando em qualquer coisa aborrecedora o suficiente para lhe tirar daquela inércia. Francamente, estava cansado de "não sentir".

O tempo passou. Meia hora talvez. Ouviu passos soando baixos, silenciosos. Provavelmente Olivier achasse que ainda estava dormindo. Kyo sabia que ele sempre levantava na ponta dos pés por não querer incomodar. Pelo visto era hora de levantar e mostrar ao seu hóspede que poderia agir naturalmente sem se preocupar em incomodar.

- Bom dia, Olivier.

- Já acordado? Será que você não dorme?

- Eu dormi um pouco.

- É, um pouco. Bem pouco mesmo, pela sua cara. Há quanto tempo está de pé?

- Acha que olhei para o relógio?

- Está com jeito de quem viu o sol nascer.

- Isso tem acontecido com freqüência.

- E o que está fazendo de pé? Deveria voltar para a cama.

- Estou bem, e de qualquer forma tenho mais o que fazer. Supermercado por exemplo.

- Não precisamos fazer isso hoje.

- Estou falando sério. Já estou acostumado, não vai ter problema.

Foram para a cozinha. Com seu hóspede já acordado Kyo começou a preparar o café, sendo observado atentamente pelo outro. Enquanto esperava que ficasse pronto, começou a fazer o próprio chá.

- Você pretende mesmo tomar chá?

- Só estou seguindo a rotina. Eu costumo tomar chá de manhã.

- De manhã e durante o resto do dia, quer dizer?

- Ok, eu tomo chá o dia todo. Já estou acostumado.

- Mas, depois de dormir tão mal? Não é bom ir pra rua desse jeito.

- Está sugerindo que eu tome café em vez do chá?

- Só uma sugestão.

- Certo, sugestão aceita.

Sem demora, o café já estava pronto. Logo estavam sentados e conversando enquanto comiam.

- Tem certeza que não prefere ficar? – perguntou o francês, hesitante.

- Não temos que adiar por minha causa. Por mim podemos ir, se você quiser, é claro.

- Se é assim, tudo bem. Fez alguma lista?

- Confesso que não. Pensei que seria legal que você estivesse por perto em uma hora dessas. De qualquer forma nem é preciso lista pois é bem simples: podemos comprar tudo que não seja macarrão instantâneo ou chá. Não precisamos de produtos de limpeza. Só comida mesmo.

- Ok, então realmente será fácil. Quanto pretende gastar?

- O que?

- Quanto pode gastar nessas compras?

- Não se prenda a valores.

- Kyo...

- Estou falando sério, não precisa pensar nisso. Não vai conseguir me levar a falência fazendo supermercado, nem que estivesse faltando tudo.

Kyo viu o outro rindo e parecendo sem jeito. Acabou rindo também daquela timidez súbita. De repente fazer compras poderia ser algo divertido.

ooOOoo

Iori levantou-se da cama de mau humor. Não que aquela fosse uma exceção, pelo contrário. Era uma constante desde que aquela maldita história começara.

Sentiu fome então foi direto para a cozinha. Abriu o armário e a geladeira a procura de algo para comer mas não encontrou muito o que escolher. Ou melhor, quase nada. Estava na hora de fazer compras.

Amaldiçoou-se por isso. não tinha a mínima vontade de sair de casa. Se não tivesse negligenciado por tanto tempo poderia até ficar em casa. Agora só havia biscoitos e chá. Há tempos o pó de café tinha terminado e mal se dera conta disso. Logo ele que era viciado em cafeína.

Não fez caso. Preparou o chá, cujo aroma e sabor tornavam a lembrança de Kyo ainda mais palpável. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo: aquela história estava durando tempo demais e não tinha ideia do que poderia ser feito. Mal conseguia se aproximar dele, não o encontrou mais, nem foi atrás dele depois da última vez em que se viram. Sentia-se um estranho: não saber onde estava o moreno durante tantos meses, sem contar agora com o tal homem hospedado no apartamento.

Pelo menos não tinham voltado a ser inimigos... porém ainda não sabia se preferia ter a raiva de seu ex-namorado ou sua frieza. Nenhuma das alternativas eram tentadoras, mas diante de tudo que acontecera, a última coisa que queria era ver o olhar frio do moreno.

Sentimentos podiam se transformar com o passar do tempo, como acontecera com eles, mas nunca poderia fazer algo com a frieza. Era quase um caminho sem volta.

ooOOoo

- E então? Por onde começamos?

- Pelo começo seria bom.

- Hahaha, vejo que o café te deixou bem humorado, oh grande mestre da sabedoria.

- Ahh, os milagres da cafeína...

- Então me diga, onde fica o começo?

- Não tenho ideia, Olivier. Estou tão perdido quanto você.

- Ok, então daremos uma volta por todos os corredores com alimentos e ver o que será preciso. Claro que vamos levar o dobro do tempo de um cliente comum, mas posso garantir que no fim não morrerá por inanição.

- Essa perspectiva é animadora. Ainda está em tempo de te trancar no carro?

- Creio que não, melhor se conformar. Vamos?

Kyo sorriu e começou a empurrar o carrinho vazio. Pela empolgação de seu hospede não permaneceria assim por muito tempo, talvez fosse apenas uma questão de minutos. Havia muitos corredores para visitar.

ooOOoo

Yagami entrou no supermercado com uma expressão que não era das melhores. Mau humor matinal aliado à insônia sem contar a falta de vontade de estar ali. Como era uma questão de necessidade, teve de fazer, mas pretendia apenas buscar o que fosse urgente. Poderia sobreviver com pouco.

Pegou um carrinho e começou a circular pelos corredores. Pegou alguns produtos que lhe interessavam, não demorando mais que o estritamente necessário. Logo chegou ao corredor de fast food: biscoitos e salgadinhos. E ali teve que parar um pouco. Não que algo ali lhe interessasse, mas a lembrança de Kyo foi inevitável. Ele adorava aquelas porcarias.

Suspirou e passou direto. Não lhe interessava pegar um daqueles agora e também preferia evitar as lembranças. Queria não ter de pensar nele, pelo menos por alguns instantes. Porém isso foi impossível ao ver ervas para chá. Este era um apelo forte demais para ser ignorado. Respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para pegar uma das caixinhas. Sentiu o aroma suave, lembrando do hálito de Kyo... entristeceu.

Segurou-a com mais força, amassando um pouco a embalagem. Não resistiu e colocou o produto no carrinho, assim como outras ervas que costumava ter em seu armário. Coisas que o moreno gostava... não conseguia resistir a isso.

Abaixou a cabeça e saiu dali sem olhar para os lados como se temesse perder a pouca sanidade que ainda tinha. E quando finalmente o fez teve uma surpresa.

"_Não acredito... Kyo?"_

De costas, o rapaz estava com o corpo levemente apoiado em um dos carrinhos de compras. Poderia ser alguém parecido, mas Iori tinha certeza. Depois de tantos anos seria capaz de reconhece-lo de longe, porém ultimamente andava tão distraído que era melhor não se deixar levar.

Teve a confirmação ao ouvir o nome dele sendo pronunciado por alguém que estava do outro lado. Viu-o olhar para a direção do chamado, sorrindo em resposta.

O sorriso... pôde ver muito pouco e a distância fez com que engolisse em seco. Não era um gesto dirigido a ele.

Então aquele riso era para quem?

Teve sua resposta ao ver um homem de cabelos castanhos e corpo delgado se aproximando de Kusanagi, trazendo algo nas mãos.

Seria ele o tal hóspede?

ooOOoo

O francês saiu do corredor com um pacote de biscoitos nas mãos. Queria perguntar a Kyo se ele gostava daquele tipo ou se tinha alguma preferência de marca embora já soubesse a resposta. Kyo não fazia questão de nada, dizia para que ele mesmo decidisse. Isso dificultava um pouco sua tarefa, mas não tirava a diversão. Por mais estranho que parecesse, aquilo estava sendo divertido.

Mesmo sabendo qual a resposta, perguntaria assim mesmo. As compras eram para o moreno então deveria ser o que ele gostava de comer. Nada mais justo.

Ele parecia distraído no corredor, então foi até lá.

- Kyo?

Obteve um sorriso maroto como resposta. Gostou de ver a paciência com a qual ele estava lhe acompanhando. Era encantador, em todos os sentidos.

- O que acha desse biscoito?

- Ei, não precisa me perguntar. Pode pegar o que quiser.

- Isso não é justo. As compras são pra você, tem de ser o que você gosta.

- Pelo que me consta você está hospedado na minha casa, então também vai comer. Se gosta, pegue.

- Tudo bem, vamos entrar em um acordo: nós dois temos que gostar.

- Isso parece razoável.

- Ainda bem que concorda. Agora venha: biscoito é um assunto muito urgente para ser negligenciado dessa forma.

Puxou-o pela mão. Uma brincadeira inocente perto que já haviam feito mas que não deixava de ser uma certa ousadia. E Kyo deixou-se levar, fazendo um gracejo e revirando os olhos como se achasse tudo aquilo tedioso embora Olivier soubesse que não era o caso.

- Tá bom, já que está insistindo... eu gosto desse aqui. - viu-o abaixar-se para pegar um pacote que estava em uma prateleira um pouco mais baixa.

- Uau! Que bom que colaborou. Não foi assim tão difícil, foi?

- Não tanto quanto pensei. E aí, qual você quer?

Revirou os olhos. Certamente ele faria a mesma coisa em todos os corredores.

ooOOoo

Iori mal conseguia acreditar. Então aquele era o hóspede misterioso?

Ainda tinha a esperança de que fosse apenas uma brincadeira tola de Benimaru. Era uma esperança vazia, mas que ainda se apegava afinal nem sabia como era esse tal homem. Mas agora ele tinha um rosto. Sabia como era o sujeto.

Percebeu que Kyo era atencioso com aquele desconhecido, ambos pareciam ter uma certa afinidade, pareciam se dar bem...

Como será que se conheceram? Qual era o nome dele? Que tipo de relação tinham? Estavam morando juntos? Duvidava disso, mas acreditava que poderia rolar algo... se é que já não havia rolado.

Eles riam, tinham gestos, tinham chances. Todas as chances. Kyo sorrira para ele. Não que significasse grande coisa, pois o moreno era brincalhão e sorridente por natureza, mas ele parecia tão soturno depois de sua volta que qualquer gesto parecia ter outro significado.

Apertou a guia do carrinho com tanta força que o nó dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. Mal se deu conta de que havia parado de respirar. Se antes julgava que suas chances eram remotas, agora sua situação tinha piorado muito.

Aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

Largou o carrinho ali mesmo e saiu sem se fazer notar. Não conseguia mais ver o tamanho do erro que cometera.

ooOOoo

Horas depois.

Kyo e Olivier já estavam de volta ao apartamento. Tentavam dar conta das muitas sacolas de compras embora guardar tudo não fosse uma tarefa difícil. Tediosa talvez, mas isso era algo pífio perto do bom humor de ambos. Eles riam e conversavam, fazendo o tempo passar rápido. Logo já tinham terminado.

- Pronto, acho que acabamos. - disse Kyo.

- Acha?

- Nós compramos tanta coisa que não duvido nada se encontrarmos alguma sacola perdida por aí.

- Te fiz gastar muito. Desculpe.

- Não há pelo que pedir desculpas. Eu disse que não tinha de se preocupar com isso. Está com fome?

- Nem pensar. Comi mais do que o suficiente naquele restaurante. Foi você quem comeu pouco, deve estar com fome agora.

- Não estou com fome.

- É, eu deveria ter imaginado. - riu da velha resposta - Mas deve estar cansado.

- Nem tanto.

- Ah, nem venha com essa. Sua cara não engana. Por que não toma um banho?

Acatou a sugestão sem grande disposição para argumentar. De qualquer modo não sentia necessidade de se explicar ou justificar algo a Olivier. Não por autoafirmação, mas porque ele lhe passava tranquilidade suficiente para saber que não seria preciso. Olivier não fazia exigências, não se sentia pressionado estando ao seu lado. Não havia cobranças.

Era bom não ter de dizer nada.

ooOOoo

Olivier ficou ali, parado na cozinha observando os passos do outro que saía do cômodo. Uma obsevação rápida de apenas poucos segundos e absolutamente furtiva. Kyo estava cansado e isso era visível, mas o moreno insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem.

Ele se negligenciava, tinha tendências a repelir qualquer cuidado a respeito de si mesmo embora eventualmente cedesse.

Depressão? Não duvidava. Quando o conheceu, parecia ser outro. Não que não gostasse do Kyo de agora mas não lhe agradava a ideia de vê-lo triste. Seria por causa daquele homem?

Talvez fosse bem mais que uma fossa. Decepção pelo fim do relacionamento e por tudo o mais que aconteceu. Não exatamente pelo que perdera: a família por exemplo. Kusanagi pouco parecia se importar. Pelo que ouviu, as tradições de clãs eram maiores que os vínculos familiares de forma que no fim isso o libertou. Porém, tudo deixara marcas e Kyo chegou ao ponto de encarar aquilo como sendo merecido.

Quem sabe não estivesse agindo como quem não se julgasse merecedor de afeto?

Olivier respirou fundo. Seus pensamentos estavam indo longe demais. Era melhor não fazer suposições sobre seu anfitrião. Suas hipóteses sempre falhavam e a última coisa que que queria era falhar com Kyo.

**_Continua... _**


	18. Chapter 18

O homem ruivo encarou sua mão, concentrando-se em mover seus dedos e ignorar a dor. O soco na parede não servira em nada para aliviar sua frustração. Nem mesmo a dor serviu para distraí-lo.

Dedos roxos a toa.

Grunhiu, insatisfeito. Não era um bom caminho. Quebrar sua própria mão não tinha muita serventia diante dos fatos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando na cena que presenciara. Kyo e aquele rapaz... tão próximos.

O outro puxara Kyo pela mão. Podia ser uma brincadeira mas era um gesto íntimo o bastante para que o ruivo se sentisse ameaçado. Parecia pouco, mas significava uma grande. Era mesmo de se esperar que tivessem alguma intimidade já que estavam debaixo do mesmo tempo, mas aquilo lhe pareceu muito.

Restava torcer para que não tivesse acontecido nada mais. Não tinha como saber, e usar sua imaginação não era nada bom. Era melhor não supor nada, afinal o quanto Kusanagi não poderia ter mudado depois de tudo?

Fosse como fosse, aquele sujeito era uma ameaça real. Já estava sendo muito difícil tentar se redimir quando não havia ninguém. E com outra pessoa no caminho?

Não poderia ser tolo e esperar que fosse fácil. Iori não esperava mesmo que fosse, mas nunca cogitou haver outra pessoa, ou alguém que pudesse realmente representar algo. Kyo não sorria daquele jeito para qualquer um. Não era o mesmo sorriso que o moreno lhe dirigia em outros tempos, porém tinha algum significado. Sabia disso, conhecia-o muito bem para saber.

Kyo tinha mudado muito durante os meses que passou longe, mas Iori conseguia perceber que restara alguma coisa. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

OoOOoo

A água morna relaxava os músculos do moreno, que permanecia imovel e de cabeça baixa. Estava cansado, exausto. Pensativo também.

O dia fora longo mas de certa forma também divertido. Não que para si estivesse fazendo alguma diferença a comida de sobra na geladeira e nos armários, mas foi bom ceder um pouco. Havia feito aquilo pelo francês, que lhe tratava com tanto cuidado. Queria apenas corresponder, embora não estivesse mais acostumado com isso: ser cuidado.

Não que nunca tivesse recebido esse cuidado, mas isso era antes e por outros motivos. Depois de tudo que acontecera, conseguiu descobrir a independência que seu ex namorado prezava tanto e acostumou-se a ela, por mais solitária que fosse. E ser cuidado novamente lhe soava estranho.

Mais estranho ainda era saber que, se houvesse algum tipo de interesse, era diferente de todos. Também era bom, mas a esta altura também parecia desconfortável.

Nem sabia bem o que pensar. Talvez fosse melhor não pensar em nada, não esperar nada. Quem sabe não fosse esse o segredo? Não criar expectativas, por nada nem ninguém. Nem a si mesmo.

Parecia indiferença mas não era o caso. Parecia triste, mas nem tanto. Havia conforto e isso já bastava.

Só queria paz.

OoOOoo

Silêncio.

Olivier estava sentado na sala, ocupado com alguns pensamentos rotineiros. Nada que envolvesse seu trabalho ou o livro que estava por fazer, ou culpa por sua aparente negligência. Não quando tinha coisas mais urgentes pra pensar. O jantar, por exemplo.

Parecia ridiculo pensar nisso, ainda mais para qualquer um que o conhecesse. Olivier nunca teve vocação para dona de casa, fazendo para si mesmo o mínimo pois vivia só. Agora, pensava em prováveis cardápios com uma naturalidade surpreendente encarando até mesmo o supermercado como um grande programa.

Kyo merecia essa atenção. Simples assim. E isso era bem mais importante que seu projeto de livro que muito mal parecia algo mais que um devaneio. Quem se importaria com mais um livro entre tantos outros lançados todos os dias? Nem o próprio Olivier se importava. Pela primeira vez a realidade estava lhe convidando a viver algo e não queria abrir mão disso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o barulho da porta. Kyo estava saindo do quarto, havia terminado o banho e o aroma suave do xampu parecia dominar o ambiente. Os cabelos úmidos e levemente desalinhados destacaram ainda mais os olhos escuros. Um charme a mais.

O moreno se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, como se assim buscasse relaxar um pouco. Um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios que tornou uma resposta semelhante irresistível.

- E então? Muito cansado? - perguntou seu anfitrião.

- Nem tanto. É que estava quente lá fora e o banho já aliviou muito o cansaço. Você quem parece cansado.

- Cismou com isso...

- Cismei? Deveria se olhar melhor no espelho. Suas olheiras não enganam.

- Isso é porque ainda não me acostumei com o ritmo da cidade. Nem sei se quero mesmo me acostumar.

- Deveria fazer um esforço. Se não sabe ainda o que pretende, não pode ficar acabando com sua saúde a troco de nada.

- Hum... tem razão. Prometo tentar me esforçar mais.

- Poderia começar tentando dormir um pouco e compensar a noite ruim que teve.

- Não sei se consigo agora.

- E o que custa pelo menos tentar?

- Vou acabar te deixando falando sozinho e sem nada pra fazer.

- Não se preocupe, ainda posso assistir algum desenho animado e imaginar a história, ou tentar escrever. Vou sobreviver.

- Desculpe, Olivier. Estou te negligenciando mas prometo que vou te compensar por isso.

- Neglicenciando? Vou fingir que não escutei isso, ok? Agora vai antes que eu mesmo te leve para a cama.

Ambos sorriram, mas eram sorrisos diferentes. O sorriso de Kyo era de troça, já o de Olivier tinha um tom de malícia mas que provavelmente o outro não notou. Talvez por cansaço, talvez por distração... adorável, de qualquer modo.

Viu-o levantar, num gesto que só fez transparecer seu cansaço. Aos olhos do francês aquilo lhe fez parecer mais velho que realmente era. Pelo menos, o problema era temporário. O boa noite que trocaram foi a última piada de Kyo antes de ir para o quarto, pois era quatro da tarde. Mas quem realmente ligava pra isso?

O francês ainda ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, fitando o corredor por onde o moreno passara para ir ao quarto. Suspirou, resmungando baixo sobre algo parecido com voltar ao trabalho. Precisava pelo menos tentar escrever um pouco. Por mais que seu livro não fosse mais tão importante, ainda era seu salvo conduto para viver aqueles dias. Precisava também pensar no jantar, embora fosse uma possibilidade muito remota. Não acreditava que se anfitrião fosse acordar tão cedo.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, ligou seu laptop. Respirou fundo ao sentar enquanto esperava os breves segundos até que a máquina estivesse pronta para uso. Sabia muito bem o que encontraria.: a tela branca e o cursor piscando em meio ao branco absoluto. Claro indício do bloqueio criativo que antes tanto lhe atormentava, o que já não era mais o caso. Isso não passava de uma rotina tediosa e as vezes aborrecedora. Nada mais.

Já que era para se aborrecer, então preferiu adiar o momento. Não faria diferença uma ou duas horas de procrastinação. Navegar pela Internet era sempre uma boa opção. Conferiu seus emails, como já era hábito, constatando que não havia nada de interessante, o que já era rotina.

Curioso e entediado, acessou um site de buscas e digitou o nome de seu anfitrião. O nome Kyo Kusanagi teve muitos resultados, e dentre eles muitos dos quais já havia consultado. Não era a primeira vez que fazia essa busca, pois fizera o mesmo enquanto ainda estava na França e tinha apenas a jaqueta esquecida. Algo pelo qual ficara sabendo apenas do básico.

Talvez fosse a hora de saber mais. Bem mais. Especialmente agora que tinha mais condições de entender outros aspectos além de descobrir coisas bem mais importantes. Um nome que definitivamente não era um mero detalhe: Iori Yagami.

Antes era apenas o maior adversário de Kyo. Agora era bem mais: um grande amor. Um segredo bem guardado já que não havia nenhuma menção a esse respeito. Encontrara apenas alguns dados sobre a rivalidade, que assim como o moreno havia lhe dito, nem tudo chegava ao conhecimento do público. Pesado demais para que fosse exposto. Olivier ainda imaginava haver mais do que realmente sabia e talvez fosse melhor mesmo não saber.

Encontrou vídeos. Vários deles. O francês não havia assistido nenhum deles, achando que era mais violento que seu estômago poderia suportar. Bastava apenas algumas fotos para saciar seu primeiro ímpeto de curiosidade. E agora queria mais.

Acessou um dos sites e reconheceu poucos nomes: Benimaru era bem característico e nunca passaria despercebido; Kyo também era altivo, quase petulante, mais próximo daquele moreno que conhecera em Paris. Porém o interesse de Martel era naquele ruivo que mudara toda a história.

Escolheu o vídeo que queria e este carregou rapidamente. Logo os dois surgiram em lados opostos. Ficou impressionado com o homem ruivo. Era alto, imponente e tinha um jeito frio. Um olhar duro que deixaria qualquer um com medo, até mesmo aqueles lutadores, mas Kyo não parecia temê-lo. De qualquer medo nem poderia ter medo.

Quando a luta começou, Olivier encolheu-se, nervoso. Arfou pela violência da luta, em perceber que aquilo não parecia ter regras. O ruivo atacava sem dó nem piedade e Kusanagi se defendia sem direito de se cansar.

E no fim, um vencedor: um Kyo exausto, ferido e com roupas manchadas de sangue, mas ainda assim comemorando. Seu adversário não parecia muito diferente, embora aquele olhar parecesse mais raivoso.

Enjoado, fechou o laptop. Não suportava mais aquilo. Estava arrependido por assistir o vídeo e com mais dúvidas. Como aqueles dois puderam ficar juntos?

Agora que a dimensão de todo aquele ódio lhe parecia clara, a conclusão fora inevitável: uma relação daquelas dificilmente poderia durar. Talvez até tivesse durado muito.

Sentiu respeito e compaixão por seu anfitrião, pela intensidade com que o moreno tinha de lidar. Aquilo era demais para qualquer um.

ooOOoo

Levantou-se da cama sem grande disposição. Teve insônia, mal conseguira pregar os olhos. Estava impressionado com as imagens do vídeo e não conseguiu deixar de pensar nisso.

Olhou-se no espelho. Sua aparência não era das melhores, algumas das olheiras eram visíveis, mas julgou serem discretas e portanto não mereciam tanta preocupação. Lavou o rosto, torcendo para que sua má noite não ficasse tão aparente.

Saiu do quarto. Encontrou-o acordado já na cozinha. Olivier observou de longe, sem entrar. Kyo parecia vigiar algo que estivesse no fogo. Provavelmente seu chá preferido, já que o café estava na cafeteira ali perto. Revirou os olhos ao pensar naquele chá, mas foi apenas algo breve. Não poderia implicar com a bebida dessa vez. Kyo parecia mais disposto e talvez nem pretendesse sair de casa. Ouviu o barulho da torradeira e viu as torradas serem colocadas em um prato. Estavam quentes demais e o moreno certamente se arriscara a queimar a ponta dos dedos. Antes que fosse visto, resolveu se revelar embora os reflexos de lutador de seu anfitrião pudessem já ter lhe denunciado.

- Bom dia, Kyo.

- Oi, Olivier. Pensei que fosse dormir um pouco mais.

- Não estava com tanto sono quanto pensei.

- Pela sua cara, não dormiu nada. - disse Kusanagi, colocando pratos na mesa e indicando-lhe a cadeira para que sentasse - O que houve?

- Nada, eu só não tive sono.

- Parece cansado. Acho que não vai conseguir trabalhar no seu livro hoje. Melhor dormir um pouco.

- Não escrever não é o problema pois tem tempo que não consigo nada, mas dormir... me passa o café, por favor?

- Vai ser mesmo difícil dormir tomando café. Por que não toma o chá?

- Por acaso essa é uma espécie de vingança por eu ter te feito tomar café ontem?

- Ei, eu não sou vingativo! Só estou preocupado.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Então tome o chá, ok? Juro que não coloquei sonífero ou veneno então estará a salvo. Lembre-se também de que eu tomei o café ontem.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu tomo esse chá, mas é só por hoje.

Viu o moreno sorrir enquanto servia-lhe a caneca. Estava bem quente e já podia imaginar que aquilo não poderia lhe trazer outro efeito menor que a letargia. Talvez fosse bom aceitar e esperar disso algumas horas de cochilo. Não iria conseguir sozinho, não enquanto as cenas daquele vídeo estivessem em sua mente.

- Tem certeza de que não tem nada te incomodando? Se for algo que eu esteja fazendo de errado, pode dizer. Não vou te moer de pancada.

- Hum, é bom saber disso, mas não precisa se preocupar. Talvez disso aqui eu consiga dormir um pouco. - disse, levantando a caneca.

Não ouviu dele nenhum gracejo, mas teve como resposta seu olhar atento e cuidadoso. Olivier gostou de ter aquela atenção de sua parte. Não o queria preocupado consigo, mas sentiu-se bem por aquele pequeno indício de proteção.

Talvez não quisesse esquecer daquela luta tão depressa assim.


	19. Chapter 19

A vida de Iori Yagami poderia ser resumida em apenas uma palavra: vazio.

E o pior foi descobrir que não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Quanto tempo durava uma fossa?

Não sabia, então começou a tentar lutar contra aquela sensação e fazer o que qualquer outro homem faria em seu lugar: partir para outra. Até mesmo Kyo tinha feito isso, então por que não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Foi isso que planejou logo depois de sair as pressas daquele supermercado ao descobrir o rosto da nova pessoa na vida de Kyo. Tinha certeza de que não era simplesmente um hóspede, havia algo mais na história... os gestos daquele homem com Kyo. Se não tivesse acontecido ainda, aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Precisava de algo que o fizesse esquecer e lhe distraísse. Para isso nada como as noitadas de antigamente.

A vida noturna era constante por causa de sua banda então os bares eram uma espécie de segundo lar. Arranjar companhia não era nada difícil e se quisesse jamais faltaria alguém para ocupar sua cama. Uma noite, sem laços, simples assim.

Foi fácil arranjar alguém, mais do que pensava. Aquele rapaz loiro estava lhe devorando com os olhos durante o show, quando ainda estava no palco. Algumas bebidas, um pouco de conversa jogada fora: o jogo banal da conquista era simples para Iori e dessa vez ainda fora mais rápido. O rapaz era afoito, e para um Yagami ávido por algo que lhe distraísse dos acontecimentos da tarde, foi perfeito.

Dali para um dos pequenos quartos no andar superior do bar foi apenas um pulo. Agora estavam ali, fazendo o que era pra ser feito. O corpo do rapaz se contorcia sob o peso de Iori e cada movimento seu parecia atiçar o ruivo ainda mais. O mais alto se movia rápido, sem se preocupar enquanto o outro gemia alto ao sentí-lo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Era coisa de pele, passageira. Não havia envolvimento nem outros toques. Aquilo surpreendeu Iori. O ruivo sabia bem como o sexo poderia ser algo impessoal e agora estava sentindo falta de certas coisas, pequenos gestos.

Seria possível que um gesto aparentemente tão mais simples como um beijo fosse mais íntimo que uma noite tórrida?

Sentiu falta disso, de um simples beijo. Foi a primeira coisa da qual se deu conta após os resquícios do orgasmo terem cessado. Havia transado com aquele rapaz, trocado toda sorte de carícias ousadas e estímulos durante a noite, mas nenhum beijo sequer.

Ninguém normal perceberia aquele detalhe, e sendo apenas um mero detalhe Yagami tratou de deixar aquilo de lado. Não queria pensar em nada. Seu desejo era um só.

Suas mãos tocaram o rapaz semiconsciente, estimulando-o enquanto sentia sua própria excitação se manifestar. Era hora de começar tudo de novo... de novo e de novo.

Ainda tinham muito tempo pela frente.

ooOOoo

Horas...

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Estranhou o que viu.

Estava no quarto de hóspedes, deitado na cama e aquecido por um edredom, mas não se lembrava de ter ido para lá. Sua lembrança era de ter adormecido no sofá. Como tinha ido parar ali?

Olhou para o relógio. Duas da tarde. Surpreendeu-se por ter dormido tanto, não pensava que estivesse tão cansado.

Vestiu-se apressadamente e saiu do quarto a procura de seu anfitrião, encontrando-o na cozinha.

- E então? O cochilo foi bom?

- Ah, se foi. Dormi até demais. Pelo jeito foi tão bom que eu até virei sonâmbulo.

- Sonâmbulo?

- Sim, lembro de ter cochilado no sofá, mas acordei no quarto de hóspedes.

- Culpa minha, fui eu quem te levou pra lá. Achei que estivesse desconfortável naquele sofá. Você nem se mexeu.

- Uau, o que colocou nesse chá afinal? Anestesia?

- Engraçadinho...

Olivier se aproximou mais um pouco, sem jeito por ter acordado tão atrasado. Kyo notou e logo começou a falar, tentando assim deixa-lo mais a vontade.

- Bom, eu não sabia quando acordaria mas pensei que não fosse conseguir encarar um almoço, então comecei a preparar um lanche. Está com fome?

A conversa era trivial, amena mas servia para passar o tempo. Ambos comiam sem perceber, até Kyo que mal se alimentava. O francês considerou aquilo um bom sinal.

- E então? O que te fez perder o sono daquele jeito?

- Sei lá, acho que foi ansiedade por não conseguir escrever. – mentiu. Não queria contar sobre o vídeo e fazê-lo lembrar de um passado que ele estava lutando para esquecer – Eu queria ser aquele tipo de escritor que consegue escrever de pileque.

- Bem, você precisaria estar bêbado o dia inteiro e se arriscar a uma cirrose. Não me parece esse tipo de cara.

- Pareço certinho demais pra isso?

- Com certeza.

- Droga, tem razão. Isso não faz meu estilo, mas ainda gostaria de ser um daqueles que se tranca em um cubículo qualquer, com uma garrafa de qualquer coisa e só sair de lá com um romance escrito.

- Hum, acho que está querendo dizer que não vai conseguir escrever nada enquanto estiver trancado aqui.

- Não! Quero dizer que gostaria de ser alguém que escreve sob qualquer pretexto.

- O que precisa é relaxar um pouco. Ler e se distrair.

- Há tempos não leio nada...

- Viu só? – riu – Olha, não sei se é o que precisa mas conheço um lugar que vende livros em outras línguas. Acho que a maior parte do acervo está em inglês. Não sei se te serve, mas...

- Sério, Kyo? Isso seria perfeito.

- Ótimo, então podemos ir depois de comer.

- Se me disser onde é, posso ir sozinho. Já te atrapalhei demais por hoje.

- Não vai atrapalhar nada. Muito mal tenho rotina então não se preocupe. Também estou a fim de ler alguma coisa. E então? Vai um chá?

Ambos riram do que pareceu ser uma piada secreta. Mais uma daquelas coisinhas que pertencia apenas a eles. Não sabia a razão, mas Olivier sentiu-se mais confiante depois disso.

ooOOoo

A livraria da qual Kyo lhe dissera não era um lugar grande como todo comércio parecia ser em Tóquio. Ela parecia contrastar com o lugar e isso foi uma surpresa. Também surpreendeu-se ao notar como o acervo era variado e passar o tempo ali seria divertido. Com certeza faria boas compras.

Olhou para os lados discretamente, procurando-o. O moreno estava sob sua vista, a algumas prateleiras de distância, parecendo bem distraído com os títulos.

Ele ficava lindo com aquele ar de concentrado. Gostava de ver o jeito como de vez em quando parecia alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Respirou fundo. Era impossível conter-se. Já tinha dado todos os sinais e seria difícil manter-se somente como amigo por muito tempo.

Mas o que tinha afinal? Não era simplesmente uma amizade. Também não eram um casal. Já haviam transado duas vezes, e não era um compromisso mas também não era como se não houvesse significado nada. O que seria aquilo? No mínimo um relacionamento muito estranho.

Será que Kyo pensava nisso? Achava que sim, não o julgava indiferente àquilo. As indagações dele eram quase palpáveis naquele dia em que o francês o beijou por impulso. Pena que não pudesse ler pensamentos para saber quais eram suas dúvidas.

Ainda o desejava. Olivier ainda se continha diante dos impulsos. Ainda queria beijá-lo, sentir o peso e calor do corpo dele sobre o seu, mas significaria brincar com a sorte. Kyo ainda estava envolvido demais com o fim desastroso de seu último relacionamento e era cedo para qualquer coisa.

Ainda o observava, esquecendo a discrição que tanto lutava para manter quando se deu conta de que seu olhar estava sendo retribuído. Ficou vermelho e quis se esconder ao perceber isso mas o sorriso brincalhão do moreno o tranquilizou.

Talvez ele não tivesse percebido nada ainda. Ou talvez houvesse compreendido tudo. Fosse como fosse, apenas possibilidades boas para si. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que não era um pensamento negativo ou de dúvida.

Por enquanto estava a salvo.


End file.
